Amnesie
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Da wacht Hogwarts Tränkemeister mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen auf und kann sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern - naja, jedenfalls nicht an die letzten Jahre. Was er über sich und sein bisheriges Leben meinte zu wissen, wird arg auf den Kopf gestellt.
1. Chapter 1

FF_2158495_

Amnesie I

Er schlug mühsam seine Augen auf, dabei wurde der stechende und pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf um einen spürbaren Grad schlimmer.

Die Helligkeit des Raumes machte sein Leiden auch nicht einfacher. Eine braune Haarmähne war das Erste was er wahrnahm. Er seufzte unhörbar auf: Sie war da, beruhigt schloss er seine Augen wieder und versank wie zuvor in einer Ohnmacht voller verwirrender Bilder.

Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, hatte er Mühe den Blick klar zu bekommen. Dass das Scharfstellen so anstrengend sein konnte! Das war früher viel einfacher gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem Dämmerlicht, das ihn umgab.

Als es ihm endlich gelang, war er auch nicht viel weiter, denn er fragte sich jetzt, wo er hier war und vor allem wie er hierher gelangen konnte, wo immer er auch sein mochte.

Klar war, dass er in einem Bett lag und das nicht in seinem eigenen. Die Wände ringsumher waren eher steril und ohne Schmuck, was auf ein Krankenhaus hindeutete. Gut, das passte zu seinen Schmerzen. Vielleicht war er von einem schlimmen Todessertreffen verletzt zurückgekommen. Ach, nein, die Zeiten waren ja gottlob vorbei.

Er versuchte ganz, ganz vorsichtig seinen Kopf um einige Zentimeter zu drehen, damit er das ganze Zimmer überblicken konnte. Überraschenderweise gelang es, ohne das er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde explodieren.

Rechts stand ein Stuhl und wenn er seinen Sinnen trauen konnte, saß dort eine junge Frau und schien zu schlafen.

Er gönnte sich auch eine kleine Atempause und schloss die brennenden Lider kurz.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war es tatsächlich leichter die Person dort an seinem Bett kritisch zu mustern. Sie hatte braunes Haar, das lockig und etwas wild bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens reichte. Soviel wie er erkennen konnte, war sie schlank, mittelgroß und - so schoss es ihm tatsächlich durch den von Kopfschmerzen vernebelten Sinn, gar nicht unattraktiv.

In ihrem Schoß lag ein sehr dickes, aufgeschlagenes Buch, ihre rechte Hand, deren Ringfinger einen ungewöhnlichen gold-silbernen Reif umschloss, hielt es aufgeschlagen. Irgendetwas an dieser Person kam ihm bekannt – nein, eher vertraut vor.

Wieder schloss er seine Augen, wo hatte er diese Frau schon mal gesehen?

Eine Kollegin – nein, zu jung.

Aus der Schule? Vielleicht.

Severus ging seine letzten Jahrgänge durch: Braunes wildes Haar, Bücher? Dann wusste er es plötzlich: „Miss Granger?!" krächzte er erstaunt. Was tat diese ewige Alleswisserin, Kriegsheldin und beste Potter-Freundin hier bei ihm?

Die junge Frau schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, blinzelte mehrmals etwas orientierungslos, dann blickte sie aber mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf den Mann neben sich. „Du bist wach?"

Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem Gesicht und in ihrer Stimme breit. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?" Dabei beugte sie sich ziemlich nah zu ihm herunter, er konnte schon ihren Duft – irgendetwas leicht blumiges – wahrnehmen. Sehr angenehm.

„Danke der Nachfrage, Miss Granger, aber was tun sie hier?" Verwirrt und abschätzend betrachtete er seine ehemalige Schülerin.

Jetzt fiel im auch auf, dass sie ihn duzte. Sein Gehirn hatte auch schon mal schneller gearbeitet. Unglaublich!

„Und wie kommen Sie dazu in einem solch unverschämt, vertrauten Tonfall mit mir zu sprechen?" Abwehr und Distanziertheit sprachen aus seinen Worten und ließen die Frau etwas zurückschrecken.

„Wie sollte ich denn sonst mit Dir sprechen?" wollte sie nun wissen und ihr Tonfall verrieten Sorge und Ratlosigkeit anstatt der üblichen Verängstigung und Verschrecktheit, die er im Allgemeinen von seinen Schülern gewohnt war.

„Vielleicht wie es sich für eine ehemalige Schülerin gehört, würde ich vorschlagen" seine Stimme noch eine Spur kälter und leiser und hatte den abfälligen Beigeschmack, den er seinen Erstklässlern gerne zuteil kommen ließ.

„Ehemalige Schülerin?" wiederholte sie allarmiert.

„Sehr richtig oder sind Sie das nicht?" Ja, jetzt war Angst in ihrem Blick zu sehen, er konnte es doch noch. Gut, wenigstens etwas! Erleichtert lehnte er sich wieder in seine Kissen, sein Kopf nahm ihm den kleinen Dissens mit Miss Perfekt doch ein wenig übel.

Vielleicht machte sie hier ein Praktikum, überlegte er. Aber wollte sie nicht Zauberkunst und so weiter, und so weiter, und so weiter, studieren?

Ach, egal, nur raus mit ihr. Schon zu ihrer Schulzeit war sie unerträglich nervend gewesen, das brauchte er im Moment nun wirklich nicht.

Wobei sie sich echt weiterentwickelt hatte, wie er zu seinem eigenen Ärger feststellte. Miss Hasenzahn war zu einer sehr attraktiven jungen Frau herangewachsen. Was doch so ein paar Monate – er schätzte ca. 20 – ausmachen konnten.

Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen teilte er ihr schroff mit „Sie können jetzt ruhig gehen, Miss Granger und tun, was auch immer Sie so tun mögen." Mit einer scheuchenden Handbewegung wies er ihr die Tür.

Hermine Granger schaute entsetzt auf den blassen Mann im Bett. „Was, … wie?" stammelte sie.

Dann drückte sie ihren Rücken durch und verkündete fest: „Ich rufe besser einen Heiler!" Daraufhin hörte er eine Türe auf und wieder zu schlagen und er gab sich ein weiteres Mal der warmen, friedlichen Dunkelheit hin.

Dieses Mal waren es Stimmen die ihn weckten. Eine eindringliche Frauenstimme redete aufgeregt auf einen Mann ein. Dieser schien sehr interessiert an ihren Äußerungen und fragte angelegentlich nach weiteren Details.

Als sein Name fiel, wurde er sich bewusst, dass es wohl um ihn ging und er öffnete schnell die Augen. Ein Fehler, denn immer noch hatte ihn dieser unerträglich pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf fest im Griff. Und sein Blick war leider immer noch leicht verschwommen. Ein Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund und ließ die beiden Besucher verstummen.

„Professor?" sprach ihn die Männerstimme an. „Hören Sie mich?"

„Natürlich höre ich Sie!" zischte er mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, nur nicht bewegen war die Devise. „Ich bin doch nicht taub!"

„Sehr schön!" der Mann machte anscheinend ein paar Notizen, denn Severus meinte das kratzende Geräusch einer Feder zu hören.

„Wissen Sie auch, wo Sie sind?" wollte er jetzt wissen.

„So wie es hier aussieht, und vor allem riecht, würde ich sagen in einem Krankenhaus", antwortete Severus angewidert „und da Miss Superschlau einen Heiler holen wollte, nehme ich doch stark an, dass es sich um das St. Mungo handelt!" er war wirklich ein begnadeter Analytiker.

„Sehr richtig", der Heiler schien ebenfalls sehr froh über die intellektuellen Fähigkeiten seines Patienten zu sein.

„Dann wissen Sie natürlich auch, wer sie sind und warum sie hier sind?" Etwa Lauerndes sprach aus seinem Tonfall, daher machte Severus sich die Mühe und schlug die Augen heldenhaft auf, um ihn mit einem vernichtenden Ausdruck nieder zu starren.

„Natürlich weiß ich wer ich bin und behandeln Sie mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind.", er hatte die Worte dem Heiler in bester Snapschen Manier vor die Füße geworfen. Das schien Miss Granger – der anderen Person im Raum - gut zu gefallen, denn ihr besorgter Blick hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu beleidigen Professor, ich versuche nur herauszufinden wie es um Sie steht.", entschuldigte sich der Heiler gutmütig. Allerdings ließ er nicht locker: „Und, wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?"

Als er den gefürchteten Todesserblick des Tränkemeisters sah, setzte er allerdings schnell hinzu: „Wir fragen dies, weil wir befürchten, dass sie unter Gedächtnislücken leiden könnten."

Severus schloss abermals die Augen. Verdammt, der Mensch hatte recht, er wusste zwar wer er war, aber nicht, warum er hier war. Außerdem brachten ihn diese Kopfschmerzen um den Verstand. „Ich weiß, dass ich Severus Snape bin, Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Ich weiß bestimmt, dass mein Kopf fürchterlich schmerzt, ich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Sehen habe und dass sie mir unerträglich auf die Nerven gehen mit ihren Fragen und sie Miss Granger", dabei schenkte er ihr einen kurzen vernichtenden Blick durch seine halbgeschlossene Lider, „durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit!"

Es tat wirklich extrem gut jemanden für das Hämmern in seinem Schädel bezahlen zu lassen.

Es schien zu wirken, denn Miss Granger schaute etwas geschockt.

„Allerdings weiß ich leider nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, und auch nicht wieso.", gab er dann aber resigniert und leise zu.

Der Heiler und Miss Granger wechselten einen wissenden Blick. Dann nickte Miss Granger ihm ermunternd zu.

„Nun", erklärte der Heiler seufzend, „es gab einen schweren Zaubertrankunfall in unserer Forschungsabteilung und da wir sie als Experten hinzugezogen hatten, sind auch Sie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden."

Aha, er war also Opfer irgendeines Unfalles, immerhin besser als in irgendwelche Todesserspielchen geraten zu sein, denn hier konnte man wenigstens irgendeinen Idioten zur Rechenschaft ziehen – wenn er nicht selbst für das Missgeschick verantwortlich gewesen war.

Das galt es nun herauszufinden.

„Worum ging es bei diesem Vorhaben?"

„Eigentlich ist das streng geheim", sein Gegenüber zögerte etwas, daher übernahm Miss Granger die weiteren Erklärungen.

„Es handelt sich um Experimente rund um den Cardioamoris."

Severus zog fragend die linke Augenbraue hinauf. Von einem solchen Trank hatte er noch nichts gehört – glaubte er jedenfalls.

„Er ist ein vergessener Trank aus dem Mittelalter", erklärte Miss Granger weiter. „Er gibt uns vielleicht den Schlüssel zum Durchbruch bei einigen hoffnungslosen Fällen. Z.B. könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er eine Besserung, oder vielleicht sogar eine Heilung bei schweren Fluchschäden und Verwirrtheitszuständen ermöglicht. Es ist ein sehr interessanter und lohnender Trank.", Miss Granger machte eine kleine Pause, ihre Augen hatten angefangen zu leuchten. Wirklich sehr hübsch.

„Hat wohl nicht funktioniert", kommentierte Severus lakonisch.

„Nein", das Leuchten erlosch augenblicklich, sie nickte traurig mit dem Kopf, „irgendetwas muss schief gelaufen sein, denn die theoretischen Abhandlungen waren sehr viel versprechend."

„Und was haben Sie mit dem Ganzen zu tun, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich? Also ich habe den Trank vor einiger Zeit bei meinen Recherchen wiederentdeckt, ein wenig weiterentwickelt und meine Meisterarbeit darüber geschrieben. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du Dich an den Trank erinnern könntest." Die Wärme ihres Blickes hatte etwas schmerzhaftes, als er den Professor traf.

„Gibt es noch weitere Verletzte?" wollte Severus wissen und versuchte Miss Grangers wiederholt unpassende Ansprache zu verdrängen, er musste mehr Informationen haben.

„Nein", an der Art ihrer Verneinung konnte man erkennen, dass dies keine gute Nachricht war, „leider gab es zwei Todesopfer zu beklagen. Heiler Brenham und Heilerin Smithers konnten sie nicht mehr retten."

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich auf das Krankenzimmer.

Miss Granger seufzte traurig. „Der Trank ist hoffnungsvoll, aber auch ziemlich gefährlich. Gerade in seiner Vollendungsphase liegen einige Gefahrenpotentiale. Die Heiler Brenham und Smithers hatten eine Theorie um diese Gefahren zu minimieren."

„Heiler Brenham und Heilerin Smithers?" fragte Severus leise in die Stille hinein, „ich kenne die beiden, sie sind für experimentelle Heiltränkekunst bekannt."

„Ja, das ist richtig", stimmte der Heiler zu, „sie haben unserem Haus in den vergangenen Jahren viel Ehre gebracht und viele Menschen mit ihrer Kunst Heilung geschenkt." Wieder kratzte eine Feder über Pergament.

Severus nahm am Rande eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder wahr.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Heiler Clement" stellte sich der Mann mit den grau-blauen Augen jetzt vor.

„Clement?" überlegte Severus. „Ich habe eine Schülerin Ann Clement. Sie ist in Huffelpuff. Gerade im Sommer zu uns gekommen. Hat sie etwas mit ihnen zu tun?"

„Ja, das ist meine jüngste Tochter", der Vaterstolz sprach aus dem Heiler. Dann schaute er allerdings Hermine Granger seltsam an und ergänzte „aber sie ist jetzt schon in der 5. Klassenstufe."

Severus war überrascht: „Das kann nicht sein, so begabt ist sie nicht."

„Wie bitte?" Heiler Clement schien etwas pikiert.

„Weißt Du, welches Jahr wir schreiben, Severus?" sprang Miss Granger jetzt ein, bevor es hier zu einem Streit kam. Allerdings war dies zur Deeskalation der Situation nicht sehr hilfreich, denn Severus konnte ihr diesen respektlosen Umgangston einfach nicht weiter durchgehen lassen.

„Ich würde es wirklich sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie es endlich unterlassen würden mich ohne meine Erlaubnis zu Duzen, sonst sehe ich mich leider gezwungen an Ihnen all meine reichhaltigen Todessererkenntnisse ausprobieren, Miss Granger!" was zuviel war, war zuviel.

Miss Grangers Augen wurden erst groß und dann ganz schmal. Aber bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, fiel ihr Clement ins Wort: „Tun Sie ihm den Gefallen!" bat er die junge Frau eindringlich, „sonst regt er sich zu sehr auf, das kann nicht gut sein!"

„Na, gut", gab Miss Granger nach einigem Überlegen zähneknirschend nach, „Obwohl es wirklich lächerlich ist!"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Also, welches Jahr schreiben wir jetzt, _Professor_?" sein Titel war provozierend übertrieben betont.

„Soviel wie ich weiß, _Miss Granger_", auch ihr Name hatte die gleiche übertriebene Betonung, „schreiben wir 2001, Winter um genau zu sein. Der 15. November. Jedenfalls" hier war er sich wegen seiner Auszeiten nicht ganz sicher, „bevor ich hier landete."

„Ich muss Sie leider korrigieren, Professor", immer noch hatte ihr Ton etwas Ärgerliches. „Wir schreiben 2005 und es ist Sommer." Mit einem Blick durchs Fenster zog sie die Stirn in Falten und ergänzte seufzend: "Jedenfalls nach dem Kalender."

Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute ihn funkelnd aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Sehr schöne Augen, schoss es Severus durch den Sinn.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Heiler hin und sie murmelte betrübt. „Er hat mich komplett gelöscht!"

„Na, Misses Granger, das war doch auch nicht anders zu erwarten!" Clement schien nicht überrascht.

„Es ist trotzdem schlimm!" gab die junge Frau zu.

Heiler Clement tätschelte ihr etwas unbeholfen die Schulter, dann räusperte er sich vernehmlich und meinte seufzend „Ich habe Professor McGonnegall versprochen mich zu melden, wenn er wieder ansprechbar ist. Bin gleich zurück."

Als sich sie Türe hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, schaute Severus die junge Frau durchdringend an.

„So, sie sind also schon Zaubertrankmeisterin."

Hermine setzte sich etwas resigniert wirkend, in den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Ja, und ich habe meinen Meister in Zauberkunst abgelegt und eigentlich auch schon in Verwandlung."

„Ach, wen sollte das überraschen?" murmelte er gelangweilt. Etwas lauter fragte er dann provozierend: „Und warum hat es noch nicht zum Meister in Verwandlung gereicht? Fehlt Ihnen etwa das Potential?"

„Nein", zischte ihm die ehemalige Ausnahmeschülerin, wie ihm erschien, ein wenig vorwurfvoll zu, „nur die Zeit, ich musste mich um eine … Kleinigkeit … kümmern, die mich ziemlich beansprucht hat."

„Na, Miss Granger, Sie werden doch nicht noch etwa anderes außer ihrer Bildung im Sinn haben?" es machte wirklich Spaß sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Bildung gibt es auf vielen Gebieten, Professor, und Sie können mir glauben, ich habe eine ganze Menge gelernt in den letzten Jahren!" Ihre Augen hatten wieder angefangen zu funkeln, diesmal allerdings aus Wut, wie er feststellte.

„Wie schön für Sie!" kommentierte er ihren Ausbruch süßlich.

Sie schaute ihn nur an, irgendwann sah man, dass die Wut aus ihren Augen verschwand und etwas anderes an seine Stelle trat, er konnte nur nicht so schnell erkennen, was.

Blöde Sehstörung.

„Sie haben Recht, es war schön. Sehr schön sogar, bereichernd und wunderbar und ich möchte diese Erfahrungen niemals missen."

Mit diesen Worten sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und stand erschrocken auf. „Ich muss gehen. Ich komme morgen wieder", erst hatte er Sorge, sie wollte ihn umarmen, dann aber streckte sie ihm seufzend die rechte Hand hin, welche er zögernd, aber gegen alle Erwartungen ergriff.

Ein warmer Strahl ging von dieser Berührung aus, der langsam aber wohlig seinen Arm hinauf krabbelte um bis in sein Herz zu gelangen. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende Tun, dass Sie sich wieder erinnern! Und ich spreche mit Heiler Clement, wegen den Sehstörungen." versprach sie noch eindringlich, dann war sie weg.

Severus schloss die Augen. Gut, die war er wenigstens für heute los. Trotzdem ergriff ihn eine verwirrende Leere, die er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

Tatsächlich ging einige Zeit später die Türe wieder auf und der Heiler kam herein.

„Professor… ähh … Misses Granger, erinnerte mich daran, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten beim Sehen hätten."

„Ja, in der Tat! Besonders, wenn ich die Augen schnell öffne, verschwimmt alles. Dann ist auch der Kopfschmerz am Schlimmsten."

Heiler Clement zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Ich glaube, dass ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, Sie sind bei der Explosion heftig an die Wand geschleudert worden, daher wohl auch die Kopfschmerzen. Wir haben zwar schon die Schwellung in ihrem Kopf erkannt, wollten aber keinen tiefer gehenden Zauber sprechen, bis dass Sie wieder zu sich gekommen wären." Clement grinste ihn freundlich an, "Und das ist ja jetzt der Fall!"

Er schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab in komplexen Formen über Severus und murmelte einige unverständliche Formeln.

Erst bemerkte Severus nur ein leichtes, nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln auf der Kopfhaut. Dann erschien der Heiler vor ihm immer klarer und schließlich konnte er genau so scharf sehen, wir vor seinem Unfall. Auch die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach, allerdings blieb ein schwaches Pochen zurück.

„Nun, Professor, ist es so besser?" erkundigte Clement sich nach Abschluss seiner Behandlung.

„Ja, nur noch ein kleiner Kopfschmerz ist übrig."

„Das ist normal, der wird in der nächsten Zeit verschwinden, wenn nicht, müssen Sie uns Bescheid geben."

Dann schaute auch der Heiler auf seine Uhr: „Mein Dienst ist bald vorbei, in der Nacht kümmert sich Heiler Gordon um Sie, Sir, wenn etwas sein sollte, melden Sie sich ruhig."

Damit verschwand auch Heiler Clement und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass es bereits später Abend sein musste, denn vor seinem Fenster wurde es Dunkel.

Amnesie Seite 9 von 9


	2. Chapter 2

FF_2158495_

Amnesie II

Als er am nächsten Morgen, nach einem recht erholsamen Schlaf die Augen öffnete, dachte er doch tatsächlich einen winzigen Augenblick hoffend, dass es Miss Granger sein könnte, die dort im Stuhl saß. Unglaublich! Doch es war Professor McGonnegall, die ihn kritisch musterte.

„Ah, Severus, Du bist wach", auch an der Direktorin von Hogwarts waren die letzten 4 Jahre nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, wie er ermuntert feststellte. Nochmehr Falten zierten ihr Gesicht und in ihrem streng zum Knoten zusammengefassten Haaren waren mehr graue, als schwarze Haare zu erkennen.

„Minerva!", seine Stimme klang leider noch nicht so beherrscht uninteressiert und gelangweilt wie er sich das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte, denn er freute sich wirklich seine Kollegin und Chefin zu sehen.

Er räusperte sich „Es wurde auch Zeit, dass Du Dich hier her bemüht hast", warf er ihr vorwurfsvoll entgegen. Sie sollte nur nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ihm ihr Besuch gefallen würde.

„Lieber Severus", Prof. McGonnegall schien diese Rüge völlig kalt zu lassen, „ich war bereits zweimal hier um nach Dir zu schauen, aber Du warst jedes Mal nicht ansprechbar. Außerdem tausche ich mich selbstverständlich regelmäßig mit den Heilern und Hermine aus."

Ein abfälliger, grunzender Laut entwich dem Tränkemeister auf die Erwähnung Miss Grangers hin. Minerva schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Sie schleicht hier dauernd rum, was tut sie hier?"

„Nun, sie ist Spezialistin auf dem Gebiet dieses speziellen Trankes und hilft gerade dabei, herauszufinden, was schief gelaufen ist."

„Ja, ja", Severus winkte ungeduldig ab, „ich meine eher, warum Sie hier bei mir herum schleicht, sich ungebührlich benimmt und mich dauernd so seltsam ansieht."

„Ähh, weißt Du, mein Lieber", Minerva schien etwas unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, „Das fragst Du sie besser selbst."

Da wollte die Direktorin doch irgendetwas nicht verraten. Tief und prüfend bohrten sich die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters in die seiner Kollegin. Doch er wagte es nicht Legilimentik anzuwenden, das würde sie ihm bestimmt übel nehmen und um es unbemerkt zu machen, war er nicht fitt genug.

Er seufzte ungehalten.

„Wann holst Du mich hier heraus?" Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal das Wesentliche klären, man konnte sich auch später noch um die anderen Dinge kümmern, die ihm im Kopf herumspukten.

„Die Krankenstation ist ja schon schlimm, aber gegen das St. Mungo ist der Mond ja noch belebt!"

Minerva lächelte ihn an, seufzte dann aber bedauernd: „Ich würde Dich ja gerne sofort wieder mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, aber die Heiler hier möchten sich erst noch mit Deiner Amnesie beschäftigen".

Dann lächelte sie ihn an: „Aber sobald Du Dich besser fühlst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du heim kommen kannst."

Ihre Augen bekamen einen ähnlich warmen Glanz, wie die von Miss Granger am Vortag. „Ich glaube, dass Du dich in Deinem Zuhause am besten erholen wirst", sie machte eine kleine Pause und lächelte leicht, „und erinnern kannst."

„Gut!", zufrieden zog er seine Augenbraue nach oben, „Ich lasse es Dich wissen, wenn Du mich abholen kannst." Es war ihm, als wenn seine Chefin unauffällig in sich hineingrinste.

„Ich muss leider wieder zurück, Severus. Wie Du weißt, gibt es noch Einiges zu regeln, bevor die Ferien beginnen."

Minerva erhob sich, und war schon fast an der Türe angelangt, als Severus sie leise zurückhielt:

"Waren es vier gute Jahre, die ich vergessen habe?"

Minerva drehte sich überrascht um, dann lächelte sie ihn an, „Ja, Severus! Es waren vier mehr als gute Jahre!" ihre Augen erschienen ihm ein wenig feucht zu werden, „ich würde sogar soweit gehen, dass ich behaupte, es waren die glücklichsten Jahre Deines Lebens."

Sie war wieder an sein Bett getreten und fasste nach seiner Hand. „Und darum werden wir alles daran setzen, dass Du Dich wieder erinnerst!" Waren das nicht fast die gleichen Worte, die gestern Miss Granger zu ihm gesprochen hatte?

„Ist da was zwischen", man hörte deutlich, dass er schluckte, „zwischen Miss Granger und mir?"

Minerva schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Wie gesagt, mein Lieber, das fragst Du sie besser selbst."

Dann war sie verschwunden und Severus wurde es bereits nach kurzer Zeit etwas langweilig in seinem Bett. Da die schlimmen Kopfschmerzen weg waren und er auch wieder fast normal sah, fühlte er sich bereit für kleinere Aktionen. Aber, in diesem Zimmer gab es rein gar nichts, außer dem Bett einem Stuhl und dem Fenster. Keine Ablenkung, kein Buch, kein einziges Blatt Pergament, keinen den er zur Schnecke machen konnte, einfach nichts zu tun.

Wie gesagt, da war auf dem Mond deutlich mehr los. Er schloss resigniert die Augen und war prompt eingenickt.

Als er aufschreckte, sah er als erstes zu dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und tatsächlich, da saß sie wieder, hatte ein Klemmbrett auf dem Schoß und notierte einige kompliziert aussehende Formeln auf ein Stück Pergament.

Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie er erwachte. So hatte er Zeit, sie heimlich durch halb geschlossene Lider zu betrachten.

Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Ihre Wangen schienen etwas gerötet zu sein, trotzdem sah man ihre Sommersprossen, die sich über ihren Nasenrücken ausbreiteten. Ihre braunen, widerspenstigen Haare fielen ihr in wilden Kaskaden über den schlanken Rücken. Einige vorwitzige Strähnen hatte sie sich hinter das linke Ohr geklemmt und sie kaute versunken auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild rührte ihn, wahrscheinlich die vielen Erinnerungen an eine ähnlich konzentriert da sitzende Schülerin Hermine Granger in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht.

Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne, lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über die Augen - sie schien müde zu sein. Etwas abwesend legte sie daraufhin die Handfläche auf ihren Unterbauch und streichelt ihn versonnen.

Vielleicht hatte sie Schmerzen, überlegte er, Frauen sollten davon ja öfter betroffen sein, wie ihm viele Generationen von Schülerinnen immer wieder weismachen wollten.

„Wenn Ihnen etwas weh tut, dann ist ja Hilfe nicht weit!" knurrte er.

Mit einem kleinen, spitzen Schrei fuhr sie hoch, das Klemmbrett fiel scheppernd zu Boden und sie wirbelte mit großen Augen zu ihm herum.

Er hatte sie wohl erschreckt. Nun, ein Talent, auf dass er ziemlich stolz war!

Ein befriedigtes Grinsen wollte sich gerade auf seine Lippen stehlen, als er bemerkte, dass sich ihre rechte Hand fahrig zu ihrem Kopf bewegte, sie die Augen verdrehte und nach hinten weg kippte.

Nur seiner schnellen Reaktion hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie sich nicht irgendwo den Kopf anschlug. Mist, jetzt war sie auch noch in Ohnmacht gefallen. Diese jungen Leute von heute zeigten deutliche Belastungsdefizite, wie er fand.

Er hiefte sie auf sein Bett, legte ihre Beine hoch und tätschelte ihre Wange.

„Miss Granger!" er wiederholte die Prozedur, diesmal etwas stärker.

„Miss Granger!"

Vielleicht bekam Sie auch nicht genug Sauerstoff?

Dieser hochgeschossene Umhang war ihrer Lage wirklich nicht angemessen. Er knöpfte ihn zügig auf, dabei rief er sie immer wieder an.

Wenn sie nicht bald zu sich kam, musste er wohl einen Heiler rufen. Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, der Umhang war offen. Darunter trug sie eine dünne hellblaue Bluse mit Stehkragen und einem großzügigem Dekollete, das ihre erstaunlich vollen Brüste wunderschön zur Geltung brachte.

Hermines Augenlider begannen zu flattern und sie seufzte leise.

Er stand reglos über sie gebeugt, da öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen und als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie ihn warm an, dann fielen ihre Augenlider wieder zu.

Er schüttelte sie vorsichtig am Arm, nicht dass sie es sich hier gemütlich machte.

„Miss Granger, das ist mein Bett, haben Sie gefälligst die Güte aufzustehen und sich ein anderes zu suchen!"

„Wie bitte?" verwirrt nuschelnd, schlug sie die Augen wieder auf. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Sie sind in Ohnmacht gefallen und liegen jetzt in meinem Krankenbett!"

Severus verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und versucht nicht auf ihre Brüste zu starren.

„Ach, schon wieder…" Hermine rappelte sich vorsichtig auf, dann wechselte sie noch vorsichtiger vom Bett auf den Stuhl. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Severus Krankenhausnachthemd.

„Wirklich sehr hübsch!" kommentierte sie etwas schief grinsend.

„Das trägt man in dieser Saison, wussten Sie das nicht?" Sich jetzt nur keine Blöße geben – gar nicht so einfach bei diesem kurzen Fummel.

Ein kleines glockenhelles Lachen war die Antwort auf seine sarkastische Bemerkung.

Es erinnerte ihn an irgendetwas, er wusste nur nicht an was, aber was er wusste, es machte ihn froh, sie lachen zu hören.

„Sie fallen also öfters in Ohnmacht?"

„Nun, ja, in letzter Zeit kommt das schon mal vor", ihr Blick wich seinen Adleraugen aus.

„Haben Sie deswegen schon einen Heiler kontaktiert?" Warum interessierte ihn das eigentlich?

„Ja, habe ich, es ist o.K.!" resolut griff sie nach dem Klemmbrett und dem Stift, der zu Boden gefallen war und wendete sich der Türe zu, als er erstaunt fragte: „Wohin gehen Sie?"

„Ich will noch etwas recherchieren und dann muss ich heim!"

„Aber warum waren Sie dann hier?"

„Vielleicht um ihren Schlaf zu bewachen, Professor?" ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen

„Mich muss keiner bewachen!" empört reckte er sein Kinn.

„Ja, dann kann ich ja jetzt ruhig gehen" wieder dieses helle Lachen.

„Natürlich können Sie gehen, es hält Sie keiner auf!" Severus war sauer, auf Sie, aber auch auf sich, denn er musste zugeben, er hätte sich gerne noch etwas mit ihr herumgestritten.

„Vielen Dank Professor!" Sie deutete einen kleinen Knicks an. „Ich komme bald wieder!" versicherte sie ihm noch froh, bevor sie auch schon aus der Türe war.

Als er wieder im Bett lag, merkte er erst, dass seine Beine zitterten. Er war wirklich noch nicht auf der Höhe. Außerdem hatte er vergessen Sie um ein Buch oder sonst eine Ablenkung zu bitte.

Verdammt!

Amnesie Seite 5 von 5


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesie III

In dieser Nacht hatte er von ihren Brüsten geträumt. Nun ja, von so etwas träumten Männer eben. Vor allem hatte er aber von ihrem Lachen geträumt, nur das wollte er vor sich selber nicht recht zu geben. Das er überhaupt von ihr träumte, ärgerte und verwirrte ihn gleichzeitig. Er musste das klären, koste es was es wolle! Gleich und sofort!

Leider kam sie an diesem Tag nicht und auch sonst ließ sich außer einem jungen unbekannten Heiler, keiner blicken und nach dem Mittagessen fiel ihm die Decke derart auf den Kopf, dass er einen mittleren Wutanfall bekam. Er machte eine herbeieilende Schwester zur Schnecke und dann fiel er erschöpft ins Bett, hier blieb er keinen Tag länger, soviel war klar. Morgen würde er heimgehen!

Heiler Clement versucht ihn zwar am nächsten Tag zu beruhigen und ihn von der Notwendigkeit eines Verbleibs zu überzeugen, er aber blieb stur.

Er hatte sich bereits angezogen, denn im Wandschrank hatte er erfreulicherweise seine Sachen gefunden und trat dem Heiler jetzt mit in der Hüfte gestemmten Händen gegenüber.

„Heiler Clement, ich verlasse jetzt das St. Mungo, egal was Sie sagen! Sollten Sie medizinische Ratschläge haben, teilen Sie diese bitte Madam Pomfrey mit, unserer Medihexe in Hogwarts, ich wünsche einen guten Tag!", damit war er aus der Tür gerauscht und zum Apparierplatz des Krankenhauses gestürmt.

Ein Wisch seines Zauberstabes und er war verschwunden.

Als er sich einen Moment später vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder materialisierte, seufzte er zufrieden, das war besser als alle Krankenhäuser dieser Welt. Wahrhaftig!

Langsam ging er den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, denn der Kopfschmerz hatte sich wieder mahnend eingestellt.

Ohne dass er irgendeinem Menschen begegnete, es war wohl noch Unterricht, gelangte er in die Kerker, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete er den Zugang zu seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, atmete er befreit auf. Ja, hier war er zuhause und zufrieden ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen.

Er musste zugeben, diese ganze Aktion hatte ihn etwas Kraft gekostet, zudem schmerzte sein Kopf immer mehr. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm schnell die Augen zu fielen und er sich ein kleines Vormittagsnickerchen gönnte.

Dieses Mal kamen auch keine primären oder sekundären weiblichen Geschlechtsmerkmale in seinen Träumen vor, wohl aber warme hellbraune Augen, die ihn leicht strafend ansahen.

War sie jetzt schon sein personifiziertes Gewissen?! Das ging entschieden zu weit, bisher waren es immer helle blaue Augen gewesen und sein Gewissen hatte mit Albus Stimme mahnend zu ihm gesprochen. Hatte sich denn alles geändert? Das würde er wieder richtig stellen müssen, er wusste nur noch nicht wie.

Kurz nach Mittag erwachte er.

Da waren Stimmen vor seiner Tür. Er setzte sich lauschend auf.

Dann spürte er, wie der Öffnungszauber aktiviert wurde und die Türe aufging.

Wer wagte es, hier einfach so hereinzukommen? Schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, Minerva, die als einzige sein Passwort kannte, späte Todessen, die seine Abwesenheit nutzten um ihm zu schaden, Schüler, die den Code geknackt hatten und jetzt mal sehen wollten, wie die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern so hauste, Ministeriumsbeauftragte, die ihn immer noch überführen wollten, und so weiter.

Wirklich alle möglichen Varianten schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Als sich aber ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen von etwa ein bis anderthalb Jahren durch seine Türe stemmte, war er mehr als überrascht.

Als sich dieses Mädchen aber, nachdem es den dunklen Kerkerbewohner entdeckt hatte, mit einem lauten Juchzen auf ihn stürzte und seine Beine fest umarmte, war er so verstört, dass er vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten auf das Sofa fiel.

Das schien dem Kind noch besser zu gefallen, denn in Windeseile war sie lachend auf seinen Schoß gekrabbelt und schmiegte ihre Ärmchen fest um seinen Hals. Dabei hörte er sie deutlich sagen: „Dad da!"

Das musste er doch alles träumen! Er lag bestimmt noch auf seiner Couch und schlief.

Gut, er musste dringend erwachen, denn bevor er von kleinen Mädchen träumte, die ihn Dad nannten, waren die weiblichen Vorzüge von Miss Granger doch deutlich bessere Traumthemen und vor allem erheblich weniger verwirrend.

Aber auch wenn es nur ein Traum sein sollte, so musste er sich dennoch als Erstes dieses Kind vom Hals schaffen, er lief bestimmt schon blau an, so fest hielten ihn diese dünnen Kinderarme umklammert.

Vorsichtig klaubte er ihre Arme aus seinem Nacken und hielt sie etwas von sich um sie finster zu betrachten.

Vielleicht ließ sich dieser Traum ja verschrecken!

Er blickte jedoch in zwei nachtschwarze Augen, die ihn glücklich anlächelten.

„Dad da!" sagte sie noch einmal.

„Wer bist Du?" seine Stimme war ganz brüchig.

„Eieen!" antwortete die Kleine stolz. Er spürte deutlich, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden, wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte, wäre er spätesten jetzt zu Fall gekommen.

Das Kind hatte seine Augen, den Namen seiner Mutter und nannte ihn Dad.

Nicht gut!

Alles gar nicht gut!

Bevor er zu noch erschreckenderen Ansichten kommen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal.

‚Bitte nicht noch mehr Kinder!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber es war kein Kind, das eilig durch die Türe trat, ganz im Gegenteil.

Anscheinend hatte die kleine junge Dame auf seinem Schoß jemanden abgehängt. Denn kurz darauf stand eine reichlich kurzatmige Hermine Granger in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Was…?" kam es von beiden Erwachsenen fast gleichzeitig, als sie einander wahrnahmen.

„Dad da!" berichtete die Kleine der jungen Frau stolz.

Severus fing sich als erster.

Energisch schob er das Kind neben sich auf die Couch und erhob sich drohend.

„Miss Granger", zischte er in bester Lehrermanier, „Jetzt reicht es! Ich will endlich wissen was hier los ist! Was tun sie hier in meinen Räumlichkeiten? Was tun Sie eigentlich in meinem Leben, verdammt?", seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und sein Gesicht bekam tatsächlich Farbe. „Und tischen Sie mir jetzt ja keine billigen Lügen auf, ich will die Wahrheit hören, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Das kleine Mädchen mit den dunklen Augen und dem Namen seiner Mutter rückte mit erschrecktem Blick etwas von dem schreienden Mann ab, anscheinend war sie solche Umgangsformen nicht gewöhnt. Ihr Kinn zittert schon bedenklich.

Hermine blickte ihn bekümmert an, dann seufzte sie: „Ja gut. Das ist sicherlich das Beste und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich das gleich getan!"

Sie schaute prüfend auf das Kind. Komm Eileen, wir machen einen Tee, dein Dad kann sicherlich etwas Stärkung gebrauchen und ich auch!"

„Will Saft!", das Mädchen reckte ihr dankbar die Arme entgegen und Hermine trug sie in die angrenzende Küche wo Severus sie kurz darauf hantieren hörte.

Er spürte wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals klopfte, in seiner Wut hatte er auch seine immer noch wackeligen Knie ganz vergessen, schnell nahm er wieder Platz, schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch.

Als er Miss Granger wieder zurückkommen hörte, setzte er sich sehr gerade hin und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust.

Keine Schwäche zeigen!

Sie stellte das Teeservice – sein Teeservice wie er feststellte, auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und goss ihnen beiden duftenden Tee ein.

Dann gab sie in ihre Tasse einen Löffel Zucker und einen kleinen Schuss Milch und gab auch in seine einige wenige Tropfen.

Sie wusste als auch, wie er seinen Tee mochte, durchfuhr es ihn.

„Also, was tun Sie hier?" wiederholte er seine Frage drohend.

Hermine wollte gerade ansetzen, da kam Eileen aus der Küche getrottet.

„Eileen, möchtest Du nicht ein bisschen mit deinen Puppen spielen oder Dir die Bilderbücher anschauen?"

„Auja!" Eileens schwarze Augen blitzten und schon war sie im Nebenraum verschwunden.

Severus schaute ihr verwundert nach, das waren immerhin seine Räumlichkeiten und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es dort, wo das Kind gerade verschwunden war, jemals eine Tür oder geschweige denn einen Raum gegeben hatte.

Hermine sah seinen Blick und lächelte ein wenig. Das Lächeln verblasste aber sofort, als sich sein bedrohlicher Blick erneut auf sie richtete und er noch um eine Spur finsterer zu werden schien.

„Ich warte!" knurrte er.

Wieder seufzte sie leise: „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, ich bin hier, weil ich hier wohne."

Severus Augenbrauen hoben sich ein Stück, sie wusste, dass er diese Antwort nicht zufrieden stellend fand.

„Ich habe nach meinen Studien in Oxford meine Meisterlehrzeit bei Dir absolviert und…"

„Das ist eine Lüge, ich nehme keine Meisterschüler, nie!" Severus Blick wurde noch eine deutliche Spur bedrohlicher.

„Ja, das ist richtig!" Hermine nickte bestätigend, „und Du hättest mich auch bestimmt nicht genommen, wenn ich Dich nicht ein klein wenig erpresst hätte!" sie schmunzelte, als sie nach ihrer Tasse griff.

„Womit sollten Sie mich schon …" Severus ging ein Licht auf, er damals in der Heulenden Hütte, sie, die nie nachgeben konnte, verdammt! „Sie haben meine Lebensschuld eingefordert!"

„Ja, das habe ich, Professor", Hermine schien sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Sie kleine, hinterhältige…"

„Bitte!" Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „das hatten wir alles schon, Du hast mich dafür mehrere Monate lang ziemlich leiden lassen!" trotz ihrer Worte grinste sie in sich hinein und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Warum nur mehrere Monate?" wollte Severus misstrauisch wissen, „habe ich Sie vielleicht doch zu einem Wechsel der Lehrstelle bewegen können?" Es schlich sich ein kleines diabolisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Nein, das ist Dir nicht gelungen!", feixte Hermine froh, „es war vielmehr so, dass Du wohl erkannt hast, dass es nicht ganz so übel ist, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten."

Der Tränkemeister ließ als einzigen Kommentar ein dumpfes Grollen vernehmen.

„Und dann?"

„Ja, und dann…", Hermines Blick wurde etwas träumerisch, „dann bin ich geblieben."

„Warum?"

„Nun", Hermines Augen bohrten sich mit einem sehr intensiven Blick in seine, „weil Du mich darum gebeten hast."

„Und warum sollte ich das wohl getan haben?" Gehässig rümpfte er seine Nase.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass…", setzte Hermine belustigt an, da wurde sie durch einen erzürnten Laut aus dem Nebenraum unterbrochen.

Hermine musste glucksen, „Darauf habe ich schon gewartet, sie ist jedes Mal wütend, wenn sie das Buch liest."

Gleich darauf wurde die Türe energisch aufgedrückt und eine sehr finster dreinschauende Eileen stapfte ins Zimmer, dabei hielt sie ein kleines buntes Buch in den Händen und als sie Hermine sah, blieb sie stehen und rief aufgebracht „Mum, Hase weg!"

Hermine stand nickend auf, ging zu ihr und kniete sich zu ihr vor das Sofa, „Ja, mein Schatz, der Hase ist weg, der kleine Junge hat ihn mitgenommen, aber schau hier", Hermine blätterte einige Seiten weiter, „da ist er wieder, der Junge bringt ihn zurück."

„Ahh!" Eileens Augen leuchteten, „Wieder da!"

„Genau, jetzt musst Du Dir noch anschauen, was sonst noch geschieht.

„Ja!" Eileen nickte froh und war auch schon wieder im Nebenraum verschwunden. Hermine stand langsam auf und schenkte sich frischen Tee nach, bevor sie sich wieder in den Sessel fallen ließ.

Severus starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Was ist?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Sie sind ihre Mutter?"

„Ja, ich bin ihre Mum und um es gleich zu sagen, ja Du bist ihr Dad und jetzt frag nicht, wie das bloß geschehen konnte!", sie grinste ihn frech an „Und komm nicht ansatzweise auf die Idee zu vermuten, dass ich Dich dazu gezwungen hätte!"

In Severus Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren auch wieder da und pochten wie wild hinter seiner Stirn.

Schweigend und mit zitternden Händen trank er seinen Tee aus, dann erhob er sich langsam und murmelte abwesend: „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte."

Dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich, so wie er war, auf sein Bett.

Nach kurzer Zeit steckte Hermine den Kopf durch den Türspalt, „Geht es Dir nicht gut, Severus?"

Als er nicht antwortete, kam sie herein und trat an sein Bett. „Ich kann mir denken", flüsterte sie leise, „dass es ein ziemlicher Schock ist, von jetzt auf gleich eine Familie zu haben."

„Wie wahr!" kam es dumpf vom Bett.

„Ruh Dich ein wenig aus, Severus, wir lassen Dich jetzt allein.", sie ging einige Schritte zur Türe, dann hielt sie inne und drehte noch mal zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Dir irgendwie weiterhilft oder Dich im Augenblick überhaupt interessiert", Hermines Stimme wurde noch etwas leiser, „aber ich für meinen Teil bin sehr glücklich mit dieser Familie, ich liebe Euch beide mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es Dir mit uns sehr ähnlich gegangen ist, bevor Du diesen Unfall hattest."

Dann seufzte sie leise und zog die Türe sachte hinter sich zu. Wenig später hörte er Hermine nach Eileen rufen und kurz darauf wurde die Haupttüre zu gezogen.

Severus schloss erschöpft die Augen, tausend Fragen wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum!

Er würde sie alle klären, das schwor es sich. Doch zuerst musste er sich ausruhen und er merkte bereits, wie der Schlaf in übermannte.


	4. Chapter 4

Amnesie IV

Einige Stunden später erwachte er wieder. Wohlig drehte er sich auf die Seite. Er hatte tief und fest geschlafen.

Als ihm ein fremder und gleichzeitig vertrauter Duft in die Nase drang schlug er allerdings allarmiert die Augen auf.

Sein Bett roch nach… Miss Granger!

Abrupt richtete er sich auf, jetzt fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

Er war mit einer blutjungen Frau zusammen, die seine Schülerin gewesen war und die er während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit nicht ausstehen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er ein Kind mit ihr und konnte sich an gar nichts von all dem erinnern! Er schloss ergeben die Augen und sank wieder in die Kissen, die nach ihr dufteten.

Nun, das mit dem „nicht ausstehen können", musste sich ja wohl irgendwann geändert haben, sonst hätte er zur Not eine Affäre mit ihr gehabt, überlegte er, wäre aber sicherlich keine vierjährige Beziehung mit ihr eingegangen.

Er und eine Beziehung, ein belustigter Laut kam über seine Lippen, das waren zwei Welten, die auf verschiedenen Umlaufbahnen ihre Kreise zogen. Er wusste gar nicht, wie man eine Beziehung einging. Immer hatte er allein gelebt.

Sicher gab es da das ein oder andere sehr diskrete amouröse Abenteuer. Aber niemals hatte er eine Frau mit in seine Räume hier in Hogwarts genommen.

Und jetzt lebten gleich zwei hier unten! Er seufzte verwirrt, dann atmete er tief ein und aus.

Er hatte also eine Familie.

Wie sah sein Leben dann eigentlich aus?

Er schwang entschlossen seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabes war seine Bekleidung wieder gerichtet und er schaute sich neugierig in dem großen Raum um.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Bett und Schrank und Kommode, alles wie es war, doch bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass sowohl Schrank als auch Kommode deutlich breiter geworden waren und sich jetzt auf beiden Nachtischen rechts und links neben dem Bett ein mittlerer Berg Bücher stapelte.

Kein Wunder bei diesem Bücherwurm von einer Frau.

Er trat an die Kommode heran, auf ihr standen jetzt einige Fotos. In dem ersten schlicht gehaltenen Bilderrahmen sah man eine strahlende Hermine mit einem winzig kleinen Bündel aus dem rabenschwarze Haare hervorschauten. Es schien auf der Krankenstation aufgenommen worden zu sein.

Auf dem zweiten – ein Muggelfoto - war er vor einem herrlichen Bergmassiv stehend in schwarzen Shorts und schwarzem Poloshirt zu sehen, er schaute lächelnd in die Kamera und sah recht … verwegen aus, fand er.

Das dritte Foto war eindeutig ein Hochzeitsbild. Er nahm es in die Hände und betrachtete es genau.

Hermine und er winkten dem Betrachter zu, er ziemlich verhalten und ein Grinsen gekonnt unterdrückend, Hermine froh und offen.

Er trug einen festlichen schwarzen Gehrock mit dezent dunkelgrün-schwarz gemusterter Weste und einem dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Binder. Hermine ein sehr elegantes, bodenlanges, dunkelrotes Kleid mit dunkelgrüner Spitzenborde an Saum und Dekollete. Dazu eine wunderschöne Kette aus mittelgroßen leuchtenden Smaragden.

Er musste schlucken, sie war wirklich eine sehr schöne Frau.

Das Foto war in Hogwarts aufgenommen, er erkannte den See im Hintergrund.

Vorsichtig stellte er das Bild zurück und öffnete die oberste Schublade der Kommode, sie enthielt wie seit je her, seine, natürlich schwarze Unterwäsche. Das zweite Schubfach barg seine ebenfalls schwarzen Socken und Binder.

Die dritte Schublade jedoch war gefüllt mit zarter, meist schwarzer oder weißer Damenunterwäsche, Höschen und Büstenhalter in Seide und Spitze.

Er musste schlucken. Auch ohne seine lange Nase tiefer in die Lade zu stecken, stellte er fest, dass sie ganz schwach nach frischen Rosenblüten dufteten.

In der vierten und fünften Lade entdeckte er Unterhemden, ebenfalls aus Seide und Strümpfe in schwarz, braun und blau Tönen.

Er versuchte krampfhaft den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuräuspern, solche Wäsche hätte er der Miss Granger, die er kannte, nicht zugetraut, allein der Gedanke, wie sie in diesen Wäschestücken wohl aussähe, führte zu eindeutigen Körperreaktionen.

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Mit einem lauten „Rums" schob er die Schubfächer zu, um dann mit wenigen Schritten in sein Badezimmer zu eilen.

Hier herrschte immer noch eine deutlich maskuline Note. Na, wenigstens etwas!

Da störten auch einige Damenartikel wie ein Morgenmantel, Bürste und Creme etc. nicht.

In einem kleinen Schränkchen, das vorher nicht hier gewesen war, fand er dann weitere Produkte, die eindeutig nicht ihm gehörten.

Auch hier roch er schwach, aber unverkennbar ihren Duft, der sich – so stellte er überrascht fest, ganz gut mit seinem Rasierwasser vertrug, dessen Note ebenfalls in der Luft lag.

Seine Gedanken drifteten schon wieder in erregende Gefilde ab. Das musste sofort aufhören! Bei Merlin!

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes war er nackt und stieg kurzer Hand unter die Dusche.

Nachdem er für Abkühlung gesorgt hatte und frische Kleidung angelegt hatte, fühlte er sich erfrischt und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Heute Morgen war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass auch hier einige Kleinigkeiten neu hinzugekommen waren.

Ein zweiter Sessel stand am Kamin und eine dunkelrote Decke lag über seine Lehne.

Eine ebensolche Decke hing über die Armlehne des dunkelgrünen Ledersofas. Anscheinend wurde es Miss Granger leicht kalt.

Er musste grinsen.

Wenn er sich richtig umschaute, dann stellte er auch fest, dass zu seiner bereits stattlichen Büchersammlung einige Regalreihen hinzugekommen waren und er sich faktisch in einer kleinen wohlgeordneten Bibliothek befand.

Dann drehte er sich neugierig zur neuen Türe, hinter der Eileen verschwunden war. Als er den mittelgroßen Raum betrat, der dahinter lag, blieb er staunend stehen.

Es war, wie erwartet, ein Kinderzimmer, hell und in freundlichen frohen aber zarten Farben gehalten.

Das Bett war mit hellgrüner Wäsche bezogen, auf denen Schmetterlinge gedruckt waren. Spielsachen, zumeist nichtmagische, lagen in zwei großen Körben bereit und ein weicher heller Teppich bedeckte die Mitte des Raumes.

In diesem Raum roch es nicht nach Miss Granger, in diesem Raum roch es nach Kindheit, nach Babyöl und Brei, nach neuem Leben und nach Heimat.

Er musste sich auf das Kinderbett setzen und tief einatmen.

Dabei entdeckte er lächelnd, dass sich hinter dem weißen Himmel, den das Bett, wie alle Betten in Hogwarts, krönte, fast verborgen, einträchtig eine kleine Herde Stofftiere tummelte: ein kleiner, mit winzigen Körnern gefüllter Bär, eine gefährlich gezeichnete Schlange (mit eindeutig angekautem Schwanz), ein kleiner Löwe mit zerwuschelter Mähne und eine arg mitgenommene, ehemals wohl weiße Ente.

Er erwischte sich eine ganze Weile später, dass er still vor sich her lächelnd, den Kopf der armen Ente streichelte. Sofort legte er sie energisch zurück, erhob sich erschreckt und drückte demonstrativ den Rücken durch.

Was war bloß los mit ihm, er streichelte ein Stofftier!

Grauenhaft!

Eine weitere Türe in Eileens Zimmer führt in ein kleines helles Bad, wo genug Raum zum Wickeln und Umziehen war.

Zurück im Wohnraum zog ihn seine Labortür magisch an.

Auch hier waren die Veränderungen nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, nur bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass sein nach Logik und den Gesetzen der Funktion unterworfenes Labor irgendwie noch strukturierter und geordneter wirkte.

Hier hatten zwei Tische den Platz getauscht, dort war eine Umrechnungstabelle hinzugekommen, der zentrale Platz für den Kessel war leicht näher nach links gerutscht, das Zutatenregal dafür mehr nach rechts.

Er würde herausfinden müssen, ob das alles wirklich zur Optimierung der Brauprozesse beitrug – und er freute sich bereits darauf!

In seinem Büro angekommen, war er sich allerdings sicher, dass alles so war, wie er es seit dem Beginn seiner Lehrtätigkeit hier in Hogwarts eingerichtet hatte, lediglich ein Bild von Hermine und seiner Tochter stand jetzt neu auf dem breiten dunklen Schreibtisch.

Beide lachten ihn darauf froh an und jetzt erkannte er auch, dass seine Tochter wohl seine Augen und die Farbe der Haare geerbt hatte, gottlob aber von seiner Nase verschont geblieben war. Das Haar legte sich in sanfte Locken um ihren Kopf und sie lachte wie ihre Mutter.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von dem Bild losreißen.

Eine letzte Türe galt es zu öffnen, auch diese war vorher noch nicht da gewesen.

Sie führte in ein zweites Arbeitszimmer, hell, freundlich, behaglich eingerichtet.

An den Wänden unzählige Fachbücher und Nachschlagewerke zu den Themenbereichen Tränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, alle sorgsam sortiert und geordnet.

Ein einladender Schreibtisch dominierte den Raum, er war über und über mit Pergamenten bedeckt, Bücher lagen aufgeschlagen darauf und auch ein kleines elektronisches Buch war darauf zu finden. Er hatte davon gehört, man nannte es Computer.

An den hellen Wänden hingen zahlreiche Fotos. Ein dunkles Grollen entfuhr ihm, als er feststellte, dass viele den Weltenretter und den jüngsten Weasley-Spross abbildeten.

Dazu einige Fotos eines fröhlichen Paares in mittlerem Alter, dem Anschein nach, ihre Eltern. Zudem verschiedene Bilder der Lehrer von Hogwarts und des Weasley-Clans.

Auch ein Bild von Albus war darunter, er blinzelte ihn daraus verschmitzt an. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, man meinte fast, der ehemalige Schulleiter würde dem Betrachter gleich eine Süßigkeit anbieten wollen. Ihn schauderte und trotzdem fuhr er vorsichtig über den Rahmen des Bildes, bevor er sich weiter umsah.

An der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hingen ihre Meisterbriefe, sorgsam eingerahmt und die Urkunde ihres Merlinordens erster Klasse war auch dort zu finden. Ein mittelgroßes Wappen des Hauses Griffyndor und des Schulwappens von Hogwarts. Zudem Ihre Abschlüsse von Hogwarts und der magischen Fakultät der Universität von Oxford. Natürlich alle summa cum laude (Was für eine Überraschung, schoss es ihm ironisch durch den Kopf!) - Zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und sonstige Urkunden und schließlich die Berufung als ordentliche Professorin an den Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke der Universität von Edinburgh.

Er war ungewollt beeindruckt.

Dann fiel ihm allerdings auf, dass er nirgends ein Foto von ihm gesehen hatte. Ein klein wenig enttäuscht setzte er sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und blickte sich nochmals prüfend um.

Da entdeckte er genau im Bücherregal dem Schreibtisch gegenüber eine Bild, das einem Besucher dieses Büros nicht aufgefallen wäre, nur von ihrem Platz aus konnte man es richtig erkennen.

Er war darauf abgebildet, wieder ein Muggelfoto, dieses Mal sogar in etwas altmodischem Schwarz-weiß gehalten.

Er trug darauf ein weißes Hemd, mit offenem Kragen, hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und eine schwarze Hose dazu. Sein Blick war ernst, jedoch weder mürrisch, noch finster oder gar düster und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man schon das Lächeln erkennen, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte.

Er musste zugeben, das war das beste Bild, das er je von sich gesehen hatte.

Gleich daneben stand ein Bild aus dem ihn seine Tochter verschmitzt anschaute. Sie war über und über mit Brei bedeckt, was ihr aber augenscheinlich gar nichts ausmachte.

Auch dieses Bild stellte er wieder sorgsam zurück an seinen Platz, ein letztes Mal schaute er sich in dem Raum um und sog den Duft ein, Rosen mit Pergament, auch sehr passend, wie ihm schien.

Zurück im Wohnraum setzte er sich auf die Couch und dachte über die vielen Eindrücke seiner Erkundungstour nach.

Das Ergebnis seiner Betrachtungen überraschten ihn: Es waren immer noch seine Räume, er fühlte sich hier immer noch zu Hause, ja, mehr noch, er fühlte tief in sich die Gewissheit, dass sie jetzt mehr sein Zuhause waren, als sie es je gewesen waren.


	5. Chapter 5

Amnesie V

Er war wieder einmal eingenickt, anscheinend war seine Besichtigungstour anstrengender gewesen, als er vermutet hatte, oder aber – und das war ärgerlicher Weise viel wahrscheinlicher, hatte Heiler Clement doch recht und er hätte noch etwas im St. Mungo bleiben sollen.

Er wurde wach, weil eine weiche, warme Hand sich an seine Wange legte und sanft streichelte.

„Severus?" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen flüstern.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in ein helles braunes Augenpaar. Sofort brachte die zum Augenpaar gehörende junge Frau etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den erwachenden Mann auf dem Sofa. Anscheinend war sie sich seiner Reaktion auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten nicht so sicher.

„Ich glaube", Hermine lächelte ihn zaghaft an, „Du hast heute noch nicht viel gegessen, ich habe Abendessen in der Küche bestellt, bitte iss etwas mit mir."

Er rappelte sich verschlafen auf.

„Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger!" winkte er mürrisch ab.

„Das mag ja sein", entgegnete sie fest, „aber essen musst Du trotzdem etwas, sonst kommst Du nicht zu Kräften!"

Als er schon eine abwertende Bemerkung auf den Lippen hatte, stoppte sie ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung, „Ja, ja, ich weiß! Aber bedenke, Heiler Clement, Poppy und ich sind uns mit Minerva völlig einig, dass Du leider auf der Krankenstation schlafen musst, wenn Du nicht brav Deine Tränke nimmst", sie wies auf eine Gruppe von kleinen Fläschchen, die mit Flüssigkeiten in unterschiedlichen Farben gefüllt auf dem Couchtisch vor ihm standen, „und Dich meinen fürsorglichen Ratschlägen nicht beugst!" dabei schaute sie ihn unschuldig lächelnd an.

„Das ist Erpressung!" knurrte er sie an.

„Klar, was anderes wirkt bei Dir auch nicht", sie grinste ihn froh an, und setzte schelmisch zwinkernd hinzu, „außerdem habe ich darin ja Erfahrung, wie Du weißt. Komm!" sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er dachte wohl nicht nach, sonst hätte er sie nicht so einfach ergriffen und sich von ihr hoch helfen lassen.

Dann hätte er aber auch nicht den angenehmen Druck ihrer schmalen festen Hände und das damit verbundene Kribbeln, das sich über seinen gesamten Arm hin ausbreitete, genießen können.

Sie hatte überraschenderweise soviel Kraft, dass er sehr nahe zu ihr hingezogen wurde und dicht bei ihr zum Stehen kam.

Er blickte etwas erstaunt zu ihr herunter, anders als vorgestern trug sie eine Jeans und ein unifarbenes, dünnes Shirt, das ihm von seiner Position aus – er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie - einen wunderbaren Einblick in ihr Dekollete ermöglichte.

Ihre Körper berührten sich und er war ihr so nah, dass er nicht nur ihren Duft intensiv wahrnehmen konnte, sondern auch die vielen kleinen hellen Punkte in ihrer Iris erkennen konnte.

Ihre Nähe, ihr Duft, all das war mehr als verwirrend, er spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte, immer schneller wurde, je länger er sie betrachtete und sein widerspenstiger Körper den deutlichen Befehl seines Verstandes standhaft ignorierte, sofort und augenblicklich Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Ein bis zwei Meilen am Besten!

Im Nachhinein war er sich sicher, er stände bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihr zusammen dort vor seiner Couch und hielt ihre Hand fest, wenn sie sich nicht leise geräuspert und ihm etwas rau zugeflüstert hätte „Lass uns essen gehen."

Ihre Hand ließ ihn aber nicht los, sondern führte ihn hinüber zu einem reich gedeckten Esstisch, von dem ein einladender Duft ausging, den er bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Sie nahmen sich gegenüber setzend Platz. Sein Blick schweifte über die Köstlichkeiten vor ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte.

Mit Genuss tat er sich auf, dies war doch etwas ganz anderes, als diese fade Krankenhauskost! Sie aßen schweigend, sich aber immer wieder verstohlen musternd.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf: „Wo ist Eileen?"

„Es ist Donnerstag, da bringe ich Sie mittags immer zu meinen Eltern, sie bleibt dort bis morgen Mittag, dann hole ich sie wieder ab", antwortete Hermine.

In seinem Gesicht war ein wenig Enttäuschung darüber zu erkennen, dass er die gerade erst entdeckte Tochter schon wieder verloren hatte.

„Wie alt ist sie?" wollte er jetzt wissen und ihm fielen die anderen 999 Fragen wieder ein, die er schon den halben Tag mit sich herumschleppte.

Hermine schmunzelte, und als sie den letzten Bissen gekaut hatte, antwortete sie:

„Sie wird im Dezember zwei Jahre alt, genau am 21."

„Für den Namen bin ich wohl verantwortlich?" ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „das war ich. Ich wollte gerne dass sie nach unseren Müttern benannt wird. Sie heißt mit vollem Namen Eileen Jane Granger – Snape.

„Aber Sie … ähh … Du hast Deinen Namen behalten?" Warum sollte er sie weiter Siezen, wenn er ein Kind mit ihr hatte und sie im selben Bett schliefen. Oh, das mit dem ‚im selben Bett schlafen', fiel im siedendheiß ein, musste er sich noch mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen!

„Ja, das ist richtig, ich wüsste nicht, warum eine Frau ihren Namen aufgeben soll, nur weil sie heiratet und ich wollte auch nicht, dass Du das tust. Mir war aber wichtig, dass unsere Kinder einen gemeinsamen Namen haben", ihm war, als ob sie etwas errötete. Aber die Beleuchtung war auch nicht die beste.

„Wann haben wir eigentlich geheiratet?" er runzelte die Stirn.

„Am 09. Januar 2001, kurz nach der Beendigung meiner Lehrzeit bei Dir, hier auf Hogwarts."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Ja, ich habe das Bild im Schlafzimmer gesehen. Hat Minerva uns getraut?"

„Nein, sie war Deine Trauzeugin, Kingsley Shacklebolt hat die Zeremonie vorgenommen."

Oh, der Zaubereiminister persönlich, welch eine Ehre! Dann grinste er überheblich, „ich wette Dein Trauzeuge war Mister Potter!"

Sie antwortete genau so überheblich zurückgrinsend: „Leider verloren, meine Trauzeugin war Misses Potter."

Sein Blick musste Gold wert gewesen sein, denn sie bekam einen Lachanfall. Zu seinem Erstaunen machte es ihm gar nichts aus, dass sie über ihn lachte, er merkte vielmehr, dass ihn ein kleiner Glücksschauer durchfuhr, als er ihr Lachen hörte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sie erklärend hinzu: „Eigentlich hätte ich schon gerne Harry gehabt, aber dann wäre Ron unglücklich gewesen, das ging nicht."

„Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Du einmal ihn heiraten würdest und viele rothaarige Kinder in die Welt setzen würdest", überlegte er laut.

Sie blickte ihn ernst an, „Nun, vielleicht habe ich das auch eine kurze Zeit lang geglaubt. Dann habe ich aber gründlich nachgedacht und in mich hineingehört. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mich mit Ron, genau wie mit Harry, eine tiefe, kostbare Freundschaft verbindet, die ich weder aufgeben, noch gefährden will. Eine Beziehung mit einem von ihnen wäre eine solche Gefährdung", dann blitzten ihre Augen auf, „außerdem ist keiner von ihnen wirklich mein Typ!"

„Ach, und was ist dein Typ?" wollte er lauernd wissen.

„Oh, ich stehe auf große, blonde, breitschultrige Helden mit verwegenem Dreitagebart." Ihr Blick bekam etwas Träumerisches.

„Und warum hast Du dann mich geheiratet?" wollte er pikiert wissen.

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine und ihr Blick erschien ihm begehrend, „Weil Du all das bist, Severus, dort innen drin!" sie zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust.

„Ich bin blond?" Er tat geschockt.

„Keine Sorge, natürlich nur im übertragenden Sinne!" stellte Hermine auflachend klar, dann legte sie das Besteck zusammen und stand auf.

„Bist Du satt?", wollte sie wissen, und als er nickte und sich ebenfalls erhob, winkte sie ihm zu, „dann lass uns herüber zur Couch gehen, da sitzt es sich gemütlicher." Er nickte wieder, diese Frau brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept, er genoss es mit ihr zusammen zu sein und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er nach Ihrem Lachen süchtig würde – wenn er das nicht schon lange war.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren alle Köstlichkeiten vom Tisch verschwunden und sie setzen sich vor den Kamin, wo Severus ein Feuer anzündete, er erinnerte sich an die vielen Decken, nicht dass sie hier noch fror.

Hermine schaute ihn dankbar an, nahm aber trotzdem die Decke, die auf der Lehne ihres Sessels lag, breitete sie über ihre Beine aus und zog diese dann auf die Sitzfläche hoch.

„Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen Severus, ich bin gerne bereit sie Dir alle – soweit ich das kann – zu beantworten. Aber gegen 11.00 Uhr will ich spätestens ins Bett, morgen muss ich an die Uni und noch einen etwas kniffligen Verwandlungszauber für Minerva recherchieren. Außerdem will Eileen noch abgeholt werden und da ich Deinen Unterricht übernommen habe, warten am Nachmittag die Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin mit Prüfungsangst auf mich." Ihre Stirn hatte sich bei all den anstehenden Aufgaben in Falten gelegt, die sich aber fast alle wieder glätteten, als sie anfügte: „Und nicht zuletzt kam mir heute Nachmittag eine interessante Theorie, die ich mit Heiler Clement besprechen möchte."

Na, an Langeweile schien die junge Professorin ja nicht gerade zu leiden.

Er räusperte sich, wo sollte er nur anfangen?

„Nun, ich habe wirklich einige Fragen und ich wäre dankbar, wenn in all das Dunkel in meinem Kopf etwas Licht käme."

„Dann lass uns eine Kerze anzünden, Severus!" meinte sie grinsend.

„Du hast also einen Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke in Edinburgh?"

Sie nickte stolz.

Sein Blick ging in die Weite „Dort habe ich studiert, bei Professor Ambros Carter", murmelte er versonnen.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sie lächelte ihn an, „ich teile mir mit Prof. Carter die Professur, er wollte wegen seines Alters reduzieren und ich konnte ja keine ganze Stelle annehmen."

„Ach ja, wegen der Kleinigkeit, die dazwischen gekommen war", erinnerte sich Severus an ihre Worte. „Eileen war wohl nicht geplant?" mutmaßte er weiter.

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „geplant im Sinn von gemeinsamen Beschluss: Jetzt bekommen wir ein Kind, nicht, aber geplant, im Sinne von gewollt und wie irrsinnig darauf gefreut, auf alle Fälle."

„Kann sie mich leiden?" Aus Severus leiser Frage klang die Unsicherheit über die Zuneigung seiner Tochter zu ihm und die Angst ein ähnlich schlechter Vater zu sein, wie sein eigener es ihm gewesen war.

„Nein, Severus!" Hermine schaute ihn belustigt an. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, obwohl er sie erst einmal gesehen hatte, hätte er gerne eine gute Beziehung zu ihr gehabt.

„Sie kann Dich nicht leiden", Hermine konnte ihn nicht länger zappeln lassen, „sie hat Dich von Herzen lieb!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Du bist ihr absoluter Held! Als Du im Krankenhaus warst, war sie untröstlich und immer wieder mussten wir Dich im Schloss mit ihr suchen gehen." Hermine lachte verschmitzt, „Minerva klagt schon über Blasen an den Füßen vom vielen rumsuchen!"

Er schnaubte: „Bewegung tut ihr gut!"

„Ich werde es ihr sagen", schmunzelte Hermine.

Wieder betrachtete er sie lange und intensiv. Sie kaute etwas auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie eine Frage stellen wollte.

„Was willst Du wissen?"

Sie war erstaunt, „Woher weißt Du, dass ich was fragen will?"

„Ich habe Dich sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet, da sollte ich die Anzeichen dafür doch wohl kennen!"

„Stimmt", sie grinste ihn an, dann wurde sie ernst, „Was hast du gedacht, als Du mich im Krankenhaus gesehen hast?"

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, dann überlegte er eine Weile, dabei genoss er es sie immer mehr auf ihrem Sessel rumrutschen zu sehen, schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, „Also?"

Er feixte zufrieden, „Ich habe mich zuallererst gefragt, was Du dort wohl tust und welches Interesse Du an mir haben könntest."

Er legte eine kleine Pause ein, um sie noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. „Und dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass Du erwachsen geworden bist." Und sehr schön, fügte er in Gedanken an, aber das wollte er ihr nicht sagen. Noch nicht.

Sie schien nicht recht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, daher fügte er hinzu, „Mir hat Dein Duft gefallen und auch wenn ich immer noch nicht recht weiß warum, fand ich es einerseits sehr verwirrend, andererseits aber auch sehr schön, dass Du da warst."

Das Strahlen, das er mit diesen Worten auf ihr Gesicht zauberte, wärmte seinen Körper mehr als es das Kaminfeuer je tun könnte. „Ich habe Dich gestern vermisst, Du sagtest, dass Du bald wiederkommen würdest." Er war wirklich enttäuscht darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht gekommen war.

„Oh, dass tut mir Leid Severus", Hermines Augen verloren ihren Glanz, „aber ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass gestern die Beisetzung der Heiler Brenham und Smithers war."

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über den Raum, nur das Kaminfeuer prasselte weiterhin munter und schenkte eine wohlige Wärme.

„Hast Du inzwischen herausgefunden, woran es gelegen hat?" fragte er schließlich leise.

„Hm?", Hermine war anscheinend ganz wo anders mit ihren Gedanken. Als er seine Frage wiederholt hatte, nickte sie traurig „Ja, es war ein simpler, vermeidbarer Übertragungsfehler." Sie seufzte tief, „Einer von beiden muss einen Zahlendreher verursacht haben, daher war die Konzentration der blauen Melisse zu hoch, das hat die Explosion verursacht."

„Und das ist keinem aufgefallen?" Severus erinnerte sich, dass er immerhin als Experte dort war.

„Das konnte eigentlich nur mir auffallen, aber in den Unterlagen, die ich vorher geprüft habe, war noch alles in Ordnung, das habe ich noch am Tag des Unglücks kontrolliert."

„Warum warst dann nicht Du als Supervisor dort, sondern ich?", Severus konnte sich auf das ganze keinen Reim machen.

Hermine spielte am Saum ihrer Decke, „Ich musste einen anderen Termin wahrnehmen."

Severus Augen wurden schmal, „Dann hätte man ja warten können, bis dieser vorbei war oder das Experiment verschieben."

Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht.

„Also, warum hat man dies nicht getan, sondern Du bist zu diesem Termin gegangen und ich zu dem Experiment?"

Sie seufzte, „Ich war nicht dort, weil Du es nicht wolltest", dabei schaute sie ihn nicht an.

„Und warum wollte ich es nicht?" er merkte das er ärgerlich wurde, musste man ihr denn alles aus der Nase ziehen, früher war sie jedenfalls redseliger gewesen.

„Du hieltest es für zu riskant", sie schaute immer noch auf ihren Schoß und ihre Stimme war ganz dünn.

„Womit ich wohl ziemlich richtig lag", knurrte er, „aber ich weiß immer noch nicht den Grund für meine Besorgnis!" Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, denn man musste kein großer Menschenkenner sein, um zu merken, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg.

„Es war wegen meines Kreislaufes" ihr Blick schnellte für einen winzigen Moment zu ihm hin, bevor sie sich die Decke griff und vom Sessel aufstand. „Es ist schon spät, ich denke ich gehe zu Bett."

Hier war was faul, sein geübtes Auge bemerkte das sichtbare Pochen ihrer Halsschlagader und dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen blicken konnte, verstärkte sein Misstrauen noch. Als sie an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, griff er blitzschnell nach ihrem Arm.

Gefährlich leise war seine Stimme als er feststellte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Unterhaltung schon abgeschlossen ist, es würde mich freuen, wenn Du noch bleiben könntest, bis wir das zu meiner Zufriedenheit geklärt haben."

Ihr Blick bekam etwas Gehetztes. Trotzdem presste sie die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Also, was ist mit deinem Kreislauf?" setzte er nach.

„Nichts!", sie riss ihren Arm energisch los und funkelte ihn an.

„Ach, deswegen fällst Du auch regelmäßig in Ohnmacht?" Er erinnerte sich an ihren Aussetzer im Krankenhaus.

„Ich sagte Dir doch schon, das ist o.K.!" das Funkeln intensivierte sich noch.

„Es sind zwei Menschen gestorben, und ich liege ohne Gedächtnis im Krankenhaus, da ist es doch wohl nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn Du mir die Wahrheit erzählt!" Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und sein Blick war bedrohlich auf sie gerichtet. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Also, sagst Du mir jetzt, was mit Dir ist?"

In ihre Augen traten Tränen, trotzdem schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf: „Nein, das werde ich nicht! Nicht bevor Du Dein Gedächtnis wieder hast und mein Mann sich wieder an seine Frau erinnern kann."

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht mehr zurückbekomme?" Er kam ihr noch näher.

„Das wirst Du, ich sorge dafür!" flüsterte sie leise. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem linken Auge und lief ihre Wange herab.

„Und wenn nicht?" er wollte hier nicht nachgeben, sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie ihm etwas Wichtiges vorenthielt.

„Du wirst Dich wieder erinnern können!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und jetzt rann auch eine Träne die rechte Wange hinab.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Misses Granger, aber was ist, wenn nicht?" Auch er war so leise geworden, dass man sich anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen, dabei hatte seine Stimme nichts von ihrer Schärfe verloren.

Er stand jetzt dicht bei ihr und hob ihren Kopf mit der Hand an, damit sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Bitte, Severus", sie schluchzte leise auf, „Du musst doch verstehen, dass es Dinge gibt, die eine Frau …" Sie brach ab, schüttelte seine Hand ab und lief schluchzend ins Schlafzimmer, die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Schlag ins Schloss.

Klasse! Du hast sie zum Weinen gebracht!

Mit zitternden Knien setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch. Jetzt hatte er schon einen Ehekrach ohne sich an die Vorzüge einer Ehe überhaupt erinnern zu können. Er seufzte tief. Sein Blick fiel auf die Heiltränke. Während er abwesend einen nach dem anderen abwesend austrank, ließ er sich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erneut durch den Kopf gehen.

Er hatte ihr also verboten an einem riskanten Experiment teil zu nehmen, er war besorgt um sie, obwohl sie die Expertin auf dem Gebiet dieses Trankes war. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Kreislauf sie schon vorher im Stich gelassen.

Warum fielen Menschen in Ohnmacht, überlegte er.

Wegen niedrigem Blutdruck zum Beispiel, aber da gab es Medikamente gegen. Tumore konnten für Blockaden im Gehirn sorgen, die zu Ohnmachten führten. Allein bei dem Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit begann sein Herz heftig zu schlagen. Aber dann wäre sie nicht so voller Elan und im Grunde guter Laune, wie er fand.

Also, was gab es noch für Gründe, dass der Kreislauf versagte? Er war etwas ratlos. Eigentlich waren nur Teenager dafür bekannt in Kirchen und schlecht belüfteten Räumen um zu kippen oder Frauen mit zu engen Korsetts, aber solche trug sie nicht und obwohl sie noch sehr jung war, ein Teenager war sie wirklich nicht mehr.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass es o.K. wäre, dass sie häufiger Blackouts hatte, es schien sie nicht weiter zu ängstigen, also war es nicht ungewöhnlich.

Sein Hirn ratterte und plötzlich rastete es ein. Er hörte ihre Stimme im Kopf, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, weil es Dinge gab, die eine Frau… Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und eilte ins Schlafzimmer, als er die Türe geöffnete hatte, sah er sie im Halbdunkel des Zimmers auf dem Bett sitzen, den Kopf in den Händen abgestützt.

Als sie das Klicken der Türe hörte, richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihn aus verweinten Augen an. Er trat nahe an sie heran und seine Stimme war leise und warm.

„Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass Du bei diesem Experiment dabei bist, weil ich mir Sorgen um Deine Gesundheit gemacht habe, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte unmerklich. „Ich nehme an, Du hattest einen Termin beim Heiler deswegen?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und du fällst öfters in Ohnmacht, nicht weil Du krank bist, sondern weil du ein Kind erwartest!", das war keine Frage, er war sich sicher, trotzdem bebte seine Stimme. Und ihr trauriges Nicken und seine wackeligen Knie ließen ihn sich neben sie aufs Bett setzen.

„Ach Severus", schniefte sie bekümmert, „ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut es Dir zu sagen. Auf Deine Augen, dein Lachen, deine Umarmung", wieder rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht, „ich wollte nicht, dass Du es so erfährst."

Er starrte sie hilflos an. Jetzt wo in seinem Kopf endlich Klarheit herrschte, war sein Herz in ein heilloses Durcheinander geraten.

Er schloss verstört die Augen. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: „Würdest Du mir erlauben, Dich in die Arme zu nehmen, Hermine, obwohl ich nicht der Mann bin, der es verdient hätte, das jetzt zu tun?"

Ihr zartes Lächeln war ihm Antwort genug und als er sie dann fest umfangen hielt, war auch das Chaos in seinem Herzen plötzlich verschwunden. Er fühlte ihre Wärme und ihren Körper und er wollte nirgends sonst auf der Welt sein, als hier bei ihr.

Die junge Frau in seinen Armen, schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, entspannte sich zusehends und ihre Tränen versiegten endlich. Ohne dass sie sich von ihm löste, bat sie schließlich ganz leise:

„Halt mich bitte fest heute Nacht."

Gerne erfüllte er ihr diesen Wunsch und als sie, nach einem kleinen konzentrierten Zauber seinerseits, kurz darauf im Bett dicht an ihn gekuschelt lag, wusste er auch ohne Erinnerung, dass er zuhause angekommen war.


	6. Chapter 6

Amnesie VI

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte er lächelnd, dass er sie nicht losgelassen hatte, und sie wohl auch nicht losgelassen werden wollte, denn immer noch lag sie dicht an ihn gedrängt und er hatte seine lange Nase tief in ihren wirren Locken vergraben.

Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er gerne immer so mit ihr aufwachen würde.

Er schloss wohlig die Augen und genoss das Gefühl ihres warmen Körpers an seinem.

Dann allerdings spürte er bedauernd, dass sie erwachte, denn sie wand sich ein wenig aus seinen Armen um sich zu ihm umzudrehen und sich zu strecken, dabei sah sie herrlich verschlafen aus und er musste grinsen, als ihm ihr zerzaustes Haar auffiel.

Sie schlug erst ein, dann auch das zweite Auge auf und blinzelte ihn an, dabei huschte über ihr Gesicht ein zufriedenes, glückliches Lächeln.

Wie zufrieden und glücklich musste sie erst lächeln, wenn der Abend mit einer, nun ja, sagen wir mal, leidenschaftlicheren Umarmung geendet hätte, durchfuhr es ihn, worauf er alle seine mentalen Kräfte aufbieten musste, damit sie die Folgen dieser Gedanken nicht an seinem Körper ablesen konnte.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte sie ihm zu und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete er leise brummend. Sie rückte noch etwas näher an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und streichelte sie zärtlich.

Er spürte deutlich, dass seine Beherrschtheit mit jedem ihrer Handstriche kontinuierlich schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz schwand, dafür wuchs aber peinlicherweise etwas anderes.

Er bekam Panik, was, wenn sie es bemerkte? Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Hermine richtete sich verwundert auf, blinzelte und strich sich einige störende Strähnen aus dem Gesicht „Severus?"

„Ich gehe schon mal duschen!" presste er heraus und war mit wenigen Schritten im Badezimmer.

Vorsorglich schloss er die Türe ab. Er musste sich dringend beruhigen und vor allem kalt duschen.

Als der erste kühle Wasserstrahl seine Männlichkeit wieder auf ein Normalmaß schrumpfen ließ, atmete er erleichtert auf. Also wirklich! Bisher war er der Meinung gewesen, dass er sich und seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gut unter Kontrolle hätte.

Schließlich hatte man ihm in seiner ganzen Zeit mit den Todessern immer wieder junge, wunderschöne und sehr begehrenswerte Frauen zugeführt.

Der dunkle Lord testete gerne, wo er bei seinen Anhängern Ansatzpunkte und Schwächen fand, die für Erpressung oder Motivationssteigerung zu gebrauchen waren.

Reichtum, Macht und schöne Frauen - oder wahlweise schöne Männer - waren da immer sichere Objekte. Er hatte die ihm ausgelieferten Frauen benutzt, wenn es ihm unvermeidbar erschien, gemieden, wenn es irgend ging. Für ihn war der Geschlechtsakt eine grundsätzlich gefährliche Sache. Er machte ihn unkonzentriert und damit verwundbar, vor allem, weil der dunkle Lord die mehr oder weniger öffentliche Vereinigung und die Agonie des Orgasmus gerne für tiefgehende, unbemerkte Legilimentik nutzte.

Das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins und des Kontrollverlustes hatte sich tief in ihn eingebrannt, er wurde es auch nach dem Sturz Voldemorts nicht los. Daher reduzierte er seine sexuellen Kontakte auf ein Minimum und wenn es nicht mehr anders ging, nutzte er immer Verschleierungszauber oder Vielsafttränke um sein wahres Gesicht nicht zeigen zu müssen.

Seine unsteuerbaren Reaktionen gestern und vorhin auf Hermine brachten ihn daher mindestens zum Grübeln.

Wenn er ehrlich war, machten sie ihm Angst. Für die nächste Nacht musste er sich was ausdenken, sonst konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Als er fix und fertig angekleidet aus dem Bad kam, saß sie ihm Bett und hatte anscheinend auf ihn gewartet.

„Severus, er tut mir leid!"

„Was tut Dir leid?" fragte er überrascht.

„Ich habe Dich wohl bedrängt, das wollte ich nicht."

Er brummte etwas Unverständliches und zupfte an seinem Umhang.

„Es ist nur so", erklärte sie weiter, „ich vergesse immer wieder, dass Du mich vergessen hast."

„Was ich von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr bedauere" murmelte er sehr leise.

Sie schien es trotzdem verstanden zu haben, denn ein frohes Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht.

Dann räusperte er sich vernehmlich und streckte den Rücken durch: „Ich denke es gibt heute viel zu tun, wenn dem so ist, dann sollten Sie aufstehen Misses Granger!"

Sie lachte auf.

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Professor!" rief sie munter und sprang schnell aus dem Bett, was wohl ein eklatanter Fehler war, denn sie schwankte deutlich, ihre Schritte wurden unsicher und sie sank schließlich, die Augen verdrehend, zu Boden.

Diesmal war Severus noch schneller gewesen. Beim ersten Anzeichen des Schwindels hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einen Polsterungszauber gesprochen, der die nun vor dem Bett liegende junge Frau sanft abgefangen hatte.

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, hob sie hoch und legte sie wieder aufs Bett. Schnell war ein Kissen unter ihre Beine geschoben und ein kühlender Lappen aus dem Bad herbeigerufen.

Sanft legte er ihn auf ihre Stirn und nutzte die Gelegenheit sie intensiv zu betrachten. Ihm gefiel immer mehr was er sah! Die kleine gerade Nase mit den vielen kleinen Sommersprossen, nur von nahem zu sehen, die Augen mit den langen dunklen Wimpern unter sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen, welche von der Farbe etwas dunkler als ihr Haupthaar waren.

Die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, das Kinn mit dem kleinen Grübchen, all das fand er sehr attraktiv und nur zu gerne hätte er ihr Gesicht in aller Gründlichkeit liebkost und mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge erforscht.

Er würde das nachholen, irgendwann, mit Gedächtnis oder ohne, das schwor er sich.

Aber im Augenblick gab es Wichtigeres.

Er eilte ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein. „Krankenstation!" sagte er deutlich.

Kurz darauf steckte Madame Pomfrey ihren Kopf aus den grünlichen Flammen. „Severus, mein Lieber, was ist geschehen?"

„Du musst kommen, Miss Granger… äh … Hermine, ihr Kreislauf hat versagt."

„Schon wieder?!" vorwurfsvoll schoben sich die Augenbrauen der Medihexe zusammen. „Ich komme sofort."

Und tatsächlich stand sie wenige Augenblicke später schon neben ihm am Kamin. „Wo ist sie?"

Severus Daumen wies Richtung Schlafzimmer, „Ich habe sie aufs Bett gelegt, sie ist zu schnell aufgestanden."

„Ist das seit letzter Woche noch häufiger geschehen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nur von diesem Dienstag, da ist sie im Krankenhaus auch zu schnell aufgesprungen". Er verschwieg ihr wohlweißlich, dass er sie vorher erschreckt hatte.

„Tststs", kam es von Hogwarts medizinischer Instanz, „sie sollte doch aufpassen!"

Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten, war Hermine schon wieder zu sich gekommen, vorsichtig hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und strich mit den Händen über ihre Gesicht.

Als sie die Medihexe hereinkommen sah, seufzte sie unwillig auf, „Ach Poppy, Du hättest doch nicht kommen müssen!"

„Ach nein?" Madam Pomfrey stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften „Dann hätte ich aber auch nicht erfahren, dass Du immer noch bei jeder Gelegenheit umfällst!"

„Alte Petze!" zischte Hermine mit düsterem, vorwurfsvollem Blick in Richtung ihres Mannes.

Der schaute allerdings vollkommen unschuldig aus der Wäsche.

Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab und trat nahe ans Bett heran.

„Weiß er Bescheid?", fragte die Medihexe Hermine leise und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Severus. Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Der Trank hilft also nicht?" überlegte Poppy laut, während sie ihren Zauberstab über Hermine kreisen ließ.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", stimmte ihr Hermine zu.

„Ich hatte schon so etwas in der Art befürchtet", seufzte Poppy und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, „aber den anderen Trank kann ich Dir nicht geben, der könnte in diesem Stadium das Kind schädigen."

„Ich weiß, daher falle ich auch lieber ab und an um!" Hermine stand langsam vom Bett auf.

„Ich habe da noch eine Option im Petto", meinte die Medihexe grimmig, „schon am letzten Donnerstag habe ich einem Heiler, der sich auf Frauenheilkunde spezialisiert hat geeult. Ich erwarte täglich seine Antwort."

„Gut, und bis dahin geht das Leben weiter." Aus Hermines Stimme klang ebenfalls wilde Entschlossenheit. „Ich gehe jetzt Duschen, um 10.00 Uhr habe ich eine Vorlesung zu halten."

Damit lächelte sie Poppy dankbar an und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem finsteren Blick.

Kaum war die junge Frau hinter der Badzimmertüre verschwunden, drehte sich Poppy schwungvoll zu Severus um.

„So, und nun zu Dir, mein Lieber!" schon hatte die Medihexe erneut ihren Zauberstab gezückt und scannte damit den etwas überrascht drein schauenden Tränkemeister systematisch ab.

„Und ich hatte schon gehofft, Du hättest es vergessen!" seufzte der ergeben.

„Wovon träumst Du eigentlich nachts, Severus Snape?" knurrte Poppy ungerührt, dann huschte ihr Blick aber zu dem zerwühlten Bett und sie kicherte in sich hinein, „Schon gut, Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, ich kann es mir denken!"

Severus verschränkte empört die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte der sich amüsierenden Hexe einen seiner gefürchteten Todesserblicke.

Aber anscheinend kannte sie die schon, denn sie besaß auch noch die Frechheit ihm die Wange zu tätscheln, als sie zufrieden feststellte: „Wenn Du noch einige Tage lang brav deine Medizin nimmst, sollten alle körperlichen Folgen des Unfalls schnell Vergangenheit sein."

Dann wurde ihr Blick prüfend, „für die Gedächtnislücken, - sie sind doch immer noch da, oder?" als er bestätigend nickte, fuhr sie fort, „dagegen kann ich leider nichts machen. Hier ist deine schlaue Frau gefordert."

Dann steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und griff nach ihrer kleinen Tasche, die sie stets bei sich führte. „Ich gehe jetzt Frühstücken! Und ihr zwei solltet das auch. Achte darauf, dass sie regelmäßig isst, genug Vitamine zu sich nimmt und viel trinkt!"

Er wollte schon nicken, als sie dicht an ihn herantrat und ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust piekste: "Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Dich, Herr werdender Vater!"

„Schon gut, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann!" brummte er. Auf dem Weg zur Haupttüre zog ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf und das er ihn laut aussprach, zeugte vom tiefen Vertrauensverhältnis, das ihn mit der Medihexe verband, „es ist schon ein seltsames Gefühl, Vater zu werden, wenn man sich nicht erinnern kann, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Poppy lachte auf, dann legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm und versicherte ihm überzeugt: „Du wirst Dich wieder erinnern, Severus, Hermine wird dafür sorgen! Du kannst Dich auf sie verlassen!" Sie grinste in frech an, „Du könntest sie aber auch danach fragen, sie weiß es nämlich noch!" Dann war sie auch schon zur Türe heraus. Er hörte sie noch eine ganze Weile lang vor sich hinlachen.

Sein Magen knurrte, also befolgte er den Rat der Heilerin und bestellte in der Küche Frühstück und als Hermine frisch geduscht und angekleidet aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, war der Tisch gedeckt und ein reichhaltiges, abwechslungsreiches Frühstück wartete darauf verspeist zu werden.

„Oh, Du hast für Frühstück gesorgt", Hermine setzte sich erfreut an den Tisch und begann sofort mit Appetit zu essen. Severus schaute ihr interessiert zu. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, fragte sie erstaunt: „Was ist? In Ohnmacht zu fallen macht hungrig!" und schob noch einen Löffel Obstsalat in ihren Mund.

Er zog die Augenbrauen belustigt nach oben und schenkte ihr und sich heißen Tee ein.

„Ist es für Dich in Ordnung, wenn ich gegen Mittag Eileen von Deinen Eltern abhole?", wollte er zwischen zwei Gabeln Ei wissen.

Hermine hielt überrascht inne, „Ja, das wäre toll, denn wenn ich mich recht ersinne, wollte die Arbeitsgruppe des letzten Meisterkurses noch etwas von mir, dann brauche ich mich nicht so zu hetzen."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an: „Außerdem ist das sowieso Dein Job! Ich bringe sie hin und Du holst sie ab. Mein Vater freut sich schon!"

„Warum?" wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

„Das finde selbst heraus!" sie grinste keck. Als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah, setzte sie aber beschwichtigend hinzu „es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes!"

„Gut", er schien etwas beruhigt, „kann ich Dir sonst noch etwas abnehmen?"

„Fühlst Du Dich denn schon wieder fitt genug?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja, ich bin soweit wieder hergestellt, meint sogar Poppy, außer, das mit dem Kopf, dafür wärst Du zuständig!"

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so", Hermine schaute sehr entschlossen. „Aber wenn Du Dich wirklich schon wieder gut fühlst…" sie stockte.

„Ja?" half er nach.

„Also, da liegt noch ein meterhoher Stapel Aufsätze", sie nagte schuldbewusst an ihrer Unterlippe, „die habe ich echt nicht mehr geschafft."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, ich werde sie mir ansehen", versicherte er ihr lächelnd.

„Oh, ich muss los!" Hermines Blick war zur Uhr gewandert, die eindeutig anzeigte: Uni, sofort! Sie wollte schon aufspringen, als sie sich ihres Leidens erinnerte und sich betont langsam und bedächtig erhob, dann drückte sie ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit einem „Bis heute Nachmittag!" erst in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und dann durch den Kamin dort nach Edinburgh.

So bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass ihr Ehemann immer noch mit halbvoller Gabel wie festgefroren auf seinem Platz saß und sich abwesend die soeben geküsste Wange rieb.


	7. Chapter 7

Amnesie VII

Sie hatte leider, leider nicht übertrieben.

Es stapelte sich wirklich ein immenser Berg an unkorrigierten Aufsätzen verschiedener Klassenstufen und Häuser auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Locomotor" trabsportierte er sie in sein Büro und verbrachte die nächsten drei Stunden mit den Ergüssen der Hogwartsschüler.

Als er die Feder beiseite legte, war er zwar wieder einmal erstaunt über die Phantasie und die logischen bzw. unlogischen Schlüsse der Schülerinnen und Schüler, aber sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, denn der Stapel hatte nur noch die Hälfte seiner ursprünglichen Höhe.

Er streckte sich, ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Mittagessenszeit an. (Um genau zu sein, stand da „Iss was, sonst verrat ich Dich an Madam Pomfrey!") Keine Lust dies in der großen Halle einzunehmen, wo er sich an die meisten der Schüler nicht mal erinnern konnte, bestellte er wieder Essen in der Küche und nachdem er den letzten Löffel seiner sehr leckeren Nachspeise genossen hatte, mahnte die große Uhr ihn auch schon, dass es Zeit wäre seine Tochter bei den Grangers abzuholen.

Ihm fiel ein, dass er leider vergessen hatte zu fragen, ob die Grangers ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen waren, wollte aber ohnehin nicht einfach so in deren Wohnzimmer auftauchen, denn zwar kannten sie ihn, aber er sie ja leider nicht. Daher besorgte er sich die Adresse aus den Akten und machte sich zum Apparierpunkt vor den Toren von Hogwarts auf.

Auf dem Weg dorthin verwunderte ihn doch etwas, dass ihn die vom Mittagessen entgegenkommenden Schüler alle respektvoll aber durchaus freundlich grüßten. Zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Phänomen musste er heute Abend Hermine befragen.

Wenig später stand er vor einem weiß getünchtem Haus im klassisch edwardianischen Stil der Jahrhundertwende mit geschmackvoll blauer Tür.

Da er zwar ein Messingtürschild mit den Namen ‚Jane und Henry Granger' an der Hauswand fand, aber kein Hinweis auf eine Zahnarztpraxis, nahm er an, dass sich diese in anderen Räumlichkeiten befand.

Tief durchatmend klingelte er.

Kurz darauf hörte man einen Juchzer, und als ein grauhaariger Mann zwischen 50 und 60 die Türe öffnete, flog ihm seine Tochter bereits entgegen, er konnte sich gerade noch bücken um sie etwas ungeschickt aber wenigsten ohne Blessuren aufzufangen.

„Dad!", kam es selig von seiner Schulter.

„Hallo Severus, schön dass Du da bist, ich bin Henry, Hermines Vater und der Großvater dieser stürmischen jungen Dame", Mister Granger streichelte seiner Enkeltochter den Rücken und winkte in Richtung Flur. „Komm bitte herein, wir haben schon auf Dich gewartet!"

Das Haus war freundlich und hell eingerichtet, man erkannte sofort die Liebe zur Literatur, denn fast alle Wände des Wohnzimmers, in den Dr. Granger Severus führte, waren von Bücherregalen bedeckt. In einer Ecke des Raumes hatte Eileen ihr Reich, hier war eine weiche Decke auf den Boden ausgebreitet und auf ihm lagen viele große, bunte Bausteine, zudem Tiere aus Holz und Plastik und einige Puppen.

„Eileen, willst du nicht noch den Turm zu Ende bauen?" fragte ihr Großvater.

Sie blickte auf die Bausteine und nickte heftig.

„Dad da?" fragte sie dann aber bang und schaute ihrem Vater an.

„Ähm, ja, ich bleibe noch hier.", schlussfolgerte Severus aus der Frage seiner Tochter.

„Runter!" verlangte darauf hin Eileen bestimmt und machte sich aus Severus Armen los, rutschte an ihm herab und verschwand in ihre Ecke.

Severus stand etwas verloren in dem großen hellen Raum und sah sich unschlüssig um.

„Steh hier nicht so rum, sondern lass uns da weitermachen, wo wir vor zwei Wochen stehen geblieben sind!" verlangte Dr. Granger und wies hinter sich auf ein schönes Schachbrett, auf dem noch die Figuren vom letzten Spiel standen.

Also spielte er immer mit seinem Schwiegervater Schach, es hätte schlimmer kommen können!

Er setzte sich aufs Geradewohl auf die Seite mit den schwarzen Figuren, was Dr. Granger auflachen ließ. „Sehr gut! Ich hole nur noch etwas zu trinken."

Wenig später kam er mit zwei Gläsern Scotch zurück.

Severus hatte mit Tee gerechnet. Aber das hier war eindeutig besser.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug. Die beiden Männer sprachen nicht viel, dafür füllte Dr. Granger noch zweimal die Gläser auf und sie spielten insgesamt 3 Spiele, von denen Severus zwei gewann.

Dann machte Henry wirklich Tee und sie setzen sich auf die Couch vor den Kamin. Severus fühlte sich rundherum wohl, zwar etwas angesäuselt, aber der Scotch war vortrefflich gewesen und Dr. Granger spielte sehr gut Schach, er hatte sich sehr anstrengen müssen.

„Also, wie geht es Dir?" frage Henry Granger seinen Schwiegersohn, ihn dabei eindringlich musternd.

Severus fiel auf, dass er die gleiche Augenfarbe wie seine Tochter hatte, vielleicht etwas dunkler, aber sonst…

„Es geht mir soweit gut, außer dass irgendetwas in meinem Kopf die Erinnerungen an die letzten vier Jahre blockiert."

„Das ist sehr schade", meinte Henry Granger bedauernd, „denn ich glaube, es waren vier sehr gute Jahre!"

Dann schwiegen sie wieder eine Zeit und tranken ihren Tee.

Eileen spielte derweil zufrieden mit ihren Bausteinen. Zwischendurch kam sie und wollte von ihrem Großvater einen Keks, der ihr natürlich gerne gewährt wurde, aber ansonsten war sie in ihr Spiel vertieft.

„Wir machen das jeden Freitag?", wollte Severus nach einer Weile wissen.

„Ja, das hat sich so eingebürgert", schmunzelte Dr. Granger, „ich mache Freitags immer schon früher Schluss und nehme dafür Eileen mit nach Hause. Jane sitzt noch über den Büchern."

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus.

Dann räusperte sich Severus „Darf ich Sie…ähhm, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber!" Dr. Granger richtete sich interessiert auf.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich damals gedacht, als Hermine mit einem alten, miesepetrigen und zwielichtigen Exspion daher kam, der bereits ihr Lehrer gewesen war, der sie nie leiden konnte und stets schikaniert hat?"

„Ach, damals?" Henry lachte, „als unsere einzige Tochter Gefallen am besten Zaubertrankmeister Englands, an einem Kriegshelden, Literaturfreund und ausgezeichneten Schachspieler fand?"

Severus zog so zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch, dass Dr. Granger noch etwas mehr lachen musste. Dann fing er sich aber wieder und schmunzelte:

„Damals, ja damals, da haben wir uns diesen Typen sehr genau angesehen und für sehr gut befunden!"

Und als Severus ihn jetzt noch ungläubig anstarrte, ergänzte er:" Du musst wissen, ich bin auch der Lehrer meiner Frau gewesen."

„Wirklich?" Severus war erstaunt, so alt hatte er seinen Schwiegervater nicht eingeschätzt, aber vielleicht war seine Schwiegermutter ja auch eher eine Schwiegerschwester?

„Ja, ich hatte als junger Mann einen Lehrauftrag an der Zahntechnischen Hochschule, da ist sie mir aufgefallen", sein Blick wurde träumerisch. „Sie war die schönste und die begabteste Studentin im gesamten Kurs, ich habe mich sofort und augenblicklich in sie verliebt."

Dr. Granger lächelte Severus warm an und zwinkerte ihm zu, „wir haben sehr schnell geheiratet und bekamen kaum sieben Monate später eine wundervolle, sehr erstaunliche Tochter."

Die große Standuhr schlug viermal an.

Dr. Granger schaute überrascht. „Was, schon so spät? Severus Du musst zurück, Hermine kommt bald und Eileen sollte ins Bett, bevor sie unleidlich wird." Er stand auf und brachte Eileens Sachen.

Severus sah in lange an, dann sagte er unvermittelt: „Henry, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Deine Tochter verliebt!" Das musste wohl eindeutig der Alkohol sein, wie kam er denn auf so etwas?

Dr. Granger strahlte ihn jedoch an, „Das wird sie sehr glücklich machen, denn ich weiß, dass sie das gleiche schon seit einigen Jahren für Dich fühlt, Professor!"

Severus nickt ihm verwirrt zu, schrumpfte abwesend die dicke Tasche mit all den wichtigen Dingen, die man braucht, wenn man mit kleinen Kindern unterwegs ist und steckte sie etwas fahrig in seine Jackentasche. Dann nahm er seine Tochter auf den Arm und wollte zur Tür hinaus gehen. Aber Henry hielt ihn zurück.

„Du kannst den Kamin nehmen Severus, Hermine hat ihn schon seit ihrer Ausbildungszeit ans Flohnetz anschließen lassen."

Ach, das war besser!

Bevor Severus mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm in die grünlich schimmernden Flammen stieg, drehte er sich noch mal zu Henry um.

„Ich danke Dir für den sehr angenehmen Nachmittag Dr. Granger, wir werden ihn nächste Woche fortführen. Und ich freue mich darauf, die Bekanntschaft Deiner Frau machen zu dürfen!"

Dann trat er in die auflodernden Flammen des Kamins und verschwand.

Amnesie Seite 4 von 4


	8. Chapter 8

Amnesie VIII

Als er kurz darauf aus dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer stieg und sich die Asche vom Umhang klopfte, war Hermine noch nicht da. Dafür fing seine Tochter aber zu quengeln an, rieb sich die Augen und begann zu jammern.

Vielleicht kann sie das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht vertragen, überlegte er, sie kritisch betrachtend.

Wann mochte wohl die Mutter dieses Kindes nach Hause kommen? Sie wüsste bestimmt, was ihr fehlt.

Außerdem stellte er angewidert fest, dass von ihr ein unangenehmer Geruch ausging. Auch dass noch, wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Hose voll. Mit einem von Selbstmitleid getränkten Seufzer packte er sich seine weinende und übelriechende Tochter, hielt sie möglichst weit von sich entfernt und trug sie in das kleine Badezimmer, das zu ihrem Kinderzimmer gehörte.

Als er an ihrem Bett vorbei kam, wurde das Jammern crescendoartig lauter und ein großer Schluchzer löste sich aus der kleinen Brust seiner Tochter.

„Gaga!" ihre Ärmchen reckten sich in Richtung Bett.

Was zum Teufel war Gaga? Er wusste es nicht, und als Eileen die Hilflosigkeit ihres Vaters sah, nahm sie das ganze Mal besser selbst in die Hand, entwand sich seines Griffes und kletterte auf ihr Bett. Dort schnappte sie sich seufzend die heruntergekommene Ente und drückte ihren Kopf fest in das struppige Plüschkleid des Wasservogels.

Gut, das hätte man also geklärt.

Aber stinken tat sie immer noch, also auf zum Wickeln. Wieder griff sich Severus seine Tochter, diesmal mit Ente und trug sie ohne Gejammere ins Bad. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig und etwas umständlich auf die Wickelauflage und überlegte.

Er hatte noch nie ein Kind gewickelt. Ja, doch, wahrscheinlich schon, aber leider konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern.

Verdammt! Er würde wohl etwas experimentieren müssen.

Erst einmal ausziehen. Etwas ungeschickt befreite er seine Tochter von mehreren Kleidungsschichten, dabei knuddelte sie ihre Ente und rieb sich immer wieder die Augen. Sie ist müde, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah seine These bestätigt, als sie kurz darauf herzhaft gähnte und die Ente noch fester an sich drückte.

Als sie bis auf die Windel nackt vor ihm lag, fühlte er sich noch hilfloser, sie war so klein und wirkte so zerbrechlich.

‚Aber sie stinkt und du wirst das jetzt ändern!' Redete er sich gut zu.

Dann entdeckte er den kleinen Zettel, er klebte am Regal über der Wickelauflage und war mit Hermines klarer Schrift bedeckt.

Er ging ein Stück näher heran und sah seinen Namen darauf stehen.

„Lieber Severus, wenn Du Eileen wickelst, kannst Du folgenden Zauberspruch verwenden und vergiss nicht sie zu streicheln und mit ihr zu sprechen, das brauchen kleine Kinder!"

Darunter stand ein einfacher Austauschzauber.

Darauf hätte er auch von allein kommen können.

Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und der gemurmelten Formel, war Eileen keine Minute später gesäubert, gepudert und mit einer frischen Windel versehen.

Sie strahlte ihn an. Etwas unsicher beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und streichelte mit seinem Zeigefinger ihre Wange. Das schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie hielt ganz still. Dann weitete er das Streicheln und Liebkosen auf die andere Wange aus, schließlich über Hals und Oberkörper auf Arme und Beine. Eileen schnurrte vor Behagen, was ihm ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen entlockte. Er war wahrlich ein Naturtalent als Vater!

Allerdings fielen ihr jetzt offensichtlich die Augen zu.

Daher bemühte er sich schnell, ihr den ebenfalls bereitliegenden Schlafanzug anzuziehen und trug sie in ihr Bett. Sofort kuschelte sie sich in die Decke und griff mit der freien Hand zur Plüschschlange, dessen Schwanz schneller in ihrem Mund verschwunden war, als er Slytherin sagen konnte.

Sie holte ihn nur noch mal kurz heraus, um zu fragen: „Dad da?"

„Ja, ich bleibe hier bei Dir!" dabei hatte seine Stimme eine Tiefe und Zartheit, die er gar nicht von sich kannte. Mit dieser Versicherung zauberte er auf das Gesicht seiner Tochter ein seliges Lächeln und in Windeseile hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und war eingeschlafen.

Eine kleine Weile betrachtete er noch das schlafende Kind und strich ihr eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Haar war ganz weich und er bewunderte die kleine Stupsnase und die winzigen Hände, die Ente und Schlange fest umklammert hielten. Der Schwanz der Schlange rutschte allerdings aus ihrem Mund und ein kleiner Speichelfaden folgte dem Kriechtier.

Naja, die meisten Reptilien mochten es ja feucht.

Er schmunzelte und erhob sich sehr, sehr langsam und vorsichtig vom Bett.

Da bemerkte er eine sanft lächelnde Hermine mit überkreuzten Armen am Türrahmen lehnen.

Als er sie sah, tat sein Herz einen kleinen, freudigen Hüpfer.

„Das machst Du sehr gut, Severus!" flüsterte sie anerkennend und winkte ihn aus dem Kinderzimmer hinaus.

„Wie lange bist Du denn schon hier?" wollte er brummend wissen, als er die Türe leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie sollte nur nicht sofort mitbekommen, dass er sich freute, sie zu sehen und außerdem ärgerte es ihn, dass er als Ex-Meisterspion sie nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

„Och, eine kleine Weile", legte Hermine sich nicht fest, und bevor er hier weiterbohren konnte, wechselte sie das Thema: „Wie war es bei meinem Vater, war es schlimm?" sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Sehr!" gab Severus zurück, „Ich musste drei ausgezeichnete Scotch trinken, ihn zwei von drei Spielen im Schach schlagen und anschließend einen kleinen Plausch bei einer Tasse Tee mit ihm halten. Alles in allem: Furchtbar!!!"

„Ja, ihr Männer habt es schwer!" kommentierte Hermine sarkastisch, „während wir Frauen uns mit Wochenabrechnungen und anspruchvollen Studenten amüsieren."

„Ich will nicht hoffen, dass Du Dich mit Deinen Studenten amüsierst!" seine Stimme war zwar immer noch ironisch, hatte aber einen spürbar warnenden Unterton.

Hermine hob belustigt eine Augenbraue: "Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig werden, Professor Snape?"

„Das werde ich nicht", Severus Miene blieb ausdruckslos, sie brauchte ja nicht mitzubekommen, wie er seine Antwort im Kopf beendete: ‚das bin ich bereits!' Allein der Gedanke an junge, gut aussehende Zauberer mit Köpfchen und Charme, die sich an sie heranmachten, sie umwarben, um sie buhlten, brachte sein Blut in ungeheure Wallung.

„Na dann…", Hermine schien ihm jedenfalls kein Wort zu glauben, war aber so gnädig, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Stattdessen ließ sie mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ein vollständiges Teeservice erscheinen und zwei Teller voller Sandwiches folgten gleich darauf.

Dann winkte sie ihn zur Sitzgruppe vor den Kamin. „Auch wenn Du schon Tee und anderes hattest, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen zu Mittag zu essen". Sie ignorierte seinen tadelnden Blick und fuhr begeistert fort: „Aber dafür habe ich etwas wirklich Interessantes herausbekommen!"

Sie entledigte sich ihres Umhanges und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Da er es unbedingt vermeiden wollte, ihre sich herrlich abzeichnenden Rundungen unter der dünnen karierten Bluse anzustarren, schenkte er ihnen beiden Tee ein und schob ihr den Teller mit den Broten näher.

Mit sichtlichem Appetit griff sie zu und er ließ sie in Ruhe drei der Brote verspeisen, bevor er sich mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand neben sie auf die Couch setzte und nachhakte: „Also hast Du Deine Mittagspause in der Bibliothek anstatt in der Mensa verbracht, nehme ich mal an!"

„Ja!" Hermine schluckte gerade den letzten Bissen hinunter und spülte mit warmen Tee nach, und während sie wieder ihren Zauberstab schwang und mit einem kleinen „Accio" ihre prall gefüllte Büchertasche herbei schweben ließ, ergänzte sie mit leuchtenden Augen: „Und das hat sich wirklich gelohnt, denke ich!"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", lächelte er und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück.

„Ich hatte Dir doch von dem Trank erzählt, dessen fehlerhafte Dosierung zur Explosion im St. Mungo geführt hatte", begann sie.

„Der Cardioamoris"

„Genau!" sie strahlte, „und ich erwähnte wohl auch schon, dass er ein sehr mächtiger Trank ist."

Dieses Mal nickte er nur kurz.

„Er ist daher so mächtig, weil er sich der größten und machtvollsten Magie bedient, beziehungsweise sie nutzt oder anregt, die es auf der Welt gibt", sie schaute ihn abwartend an, ob er bereits wüsste, wovon sie sprach.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, „Da der Trank Cardioamoris, also Herzensliebe heißt, Professor Granger, nehme ich mal an, dass Sie von dieser sprechen?" Es musste grinsen, als sie ihn enthusiastisch nickend anschaute.

„Sehr gut, Professor!", sie griff nach einem dicken Heft aus ihrer Tasche, „Der Trank findet das Potential an Liebe in einem Menschen und nutzt es, quasi als Brennstoff für den gewünschten Zweck, dieser kann mit einer eigens entwickelten Zauberformel jeweils neu definiert werden", sie reckte ihren Zeigefinger in die Luft, „Und das Tollste daran ist, dass der Zauber seinen Brennstoff nicht aufzehrt, jedenfalls nicht in nennenswertem Rahmen."

„Interessant, lass mich mal sehen!" er griff nach dem Heft und begann konzentriert Seite um Seite zu studieren.

Hermine schaute ihn zufrieden an und schnappte sich noch ein Brot. Nachdem er fast das ganze Heft durchgeblättert hatte, hob er erstaunt den Kopf und starrte sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Das ist genial!"

„Danke Professor!" Hermine grinste stolz, „aber Du hast daran auch Deinen Anteil, denn von Dir sind zwei wichtige Verbesserungskomponenten, sie stehen auf Seite 40 und 41."

Natürlich schaute er dort nach, dann las er auch noch die letzten Seiten durch. Als er fertig war, ließ er ihre Aufzeichnungen sinken und schaute ernst zu ihr rüber, „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum das Projekt geheim ist, in den Händen der falschen Leute ist er der gefährlichste Trank, den ich kenne!"

„Sehr richtig, aber er bietet in den Händen der richtigen Leute auch eine unschätzbare Chance!" gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Und was hast Du jetzt herausgefunden?" wollte er wissen, nachdem er sie eine Weile versonnen betrachtet hatte.

„Es geht um Deine Erinnerungslücke", sie holte sich einen Notizblock aus ihrer Tasche und einen Muggelbleistift und begann eine kleine Zeichnung, in der sie ihre Ausführungen plastisch machte, „Es muss wohl so gewesen sein, dass Du in dem Stadium, in dem die Explosion stattfand, Dämpfe oder noch wahrscheinlicher einige Tropfen des Trankes über die Haut oder über die Schleimhäute aufgenommen hast. Auch diese fanden den Weg den dieser Trank finden soll. Sie legten sich wie ein Film um dein Liebespotential und schirmen es seither sehr wirkungsvoll ab."

„Ja, das macht Sinn", ein grübelnder Severus stimmte langsam nickend zu, „aber warum kann ich mich dann nur an Dich und Eileen nicht erinnern, wohl aber an Zaubertränke und Hogwarts?" Er grinste schief, „an denen hänge ich auch."

„Sehr gut, Professor! Das war auch meine Frage!" Hermine wollte gerade vor Begeisterung aufspringen, da hielt sie Severus mit einem warnenden Blick und eisernen Griff seiner Hand zurück. Sie seufzte genervt. „Oh, schon gut!"

„Zu welchem Ergebnis bist Du gekommen?" er musste wieder grinsen, sie konnte es wohl gar nicht leiden, wenn sie nicht so konnte, wie sie wollte!

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die fehlerhafte Mengenangabe der blauen Melisse daran schuld ist." Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Wenn man die korrekte Menge hinzu gibt, macht der Trank keinen Unterschied zwischen den Leidenschaften eines Menschen, da zählt die Liebe zu einem Haustier genauso viel, wie die Liebe zur Malerei oder zur Musik, oder natürlich auch zu Zaubertränken."

„Meinst Du, dass Smithers und Brenham nur einem Fehler begangen haben oder dass sie genau das erreichen wollten?" überlegte Severus laut.

„Mittlerweile glaube ich eher das zweite!", war sich Hermine sicher, „aber sie haben wohl nicht mit dem enormen Potential an Sprengkraft gerechnet, welche diese Dosierung hervorruft. Die Melisse verträgt sich in dieser Konzentration nämlich nicht mit dem Lungenschwertkraut."

„Was aber zu beheben wäre, wenn man dafür eine halbe Phönixträne hinzugeben würde." schlug Severus vor, nachdem er das Rezept nochmals geprüft hatte.

„Richtig oder was nach meinen Überlegungen noch besser wäre, Limonengarbe in der Blüte."

Hermine war wirklich in ihrem Element. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen waren vor Enthusiasmus sanft gerötet. Severus nickte ihr bewundernd zu. Diese Frau hatte sich wirklich zu einer wahren Meisterin entwickelt. Und dazu noch zu einer ausgesprochen attraktiven.

Aber diesen Gedanken sollte er wohl im Augenblick nicht weiter vertiefen. Stattdessen ließ er sich ihren Vorschlag nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Es war zwar gefährlich, aber sie mussten den genauen Hergang des Unglücks sicherlich vor irgendeinem Ministeriumsausschuss darlegen, es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass er davon noch nichts gehört hatte.

„Wir sollten das überprüfen!", Severus hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und war aufgestanden, im Gehen konnte er besser nachdenken, „Am Besten brauen wir in zwei parallelen Versuchsreihen." Er sah zu Hermine herüber, die so zufrieden vor sich hingrinste wie ein Katze, die von der Sahne genascht hatte, „In der ersten Versuchsreihe testen wir den Trank von Smithers und Brenham – natürlich mit den Neutralisierungsvorkehrungen gegen Explosionen.", schob er schnell nach.

„Und in der zweiten", fiel im Hermine ins Wort und hatte schon wieder alle Vorsicht vergessen und war voller Begeisterung aufgesprungen. Natürlich wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen, da sie sich aber sofort wieder zurück aufs Sofa fallen ließ und die Füße hochlegte, verlor sie diesmal nicht das Bewusstsein. Severus hatte schon den Zauberstab gezückt, und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr.

„Hermine Granger", grollte er vorwurfsvoll, „kannst Du mir erzählen, warum eine so kluge Frau, wie Du, Dich nicht an einfachste Dinge erinnern kann?"

„Ich hasse es!", ließ sich Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen wütend vernehmen und setze etwas resigniert hinzu, „und will es einfach nicht wahrhaben, vielleicht hört es ja dann von selbst wieder auf?" Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend Lächelnd von unten her an.

„Wunderbare Taktik!" schnaubte er sarkastisch, „Natürlich wird es von selbst aufhören, spätesten dann, wenn die Wehen einsetzen!"

Just in diesem Augenblick zischte der Kamin und Madam Pompfrey steckte ihren Kopf aus den grünen Flammen.

„Ist jemand zu Hause?" wollte sie wissen, als sie aber Hermine auf der Couch liegen sah und Severus mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen vor ihr stehend, fragte sie alarmiert: „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Nichts!" sagte Hermine schnell, aber Severus war schneller und teilte der Medihexe um einiges lauter als Hermine mit: „Unsere Professorin hier", sein langer Zeigefinger war anklagend auf die Frau auf der Couch gerichtet, „hat sich wieder einmal von ihrem feurigen Temperament mitreißen lassen und völlig vergessen, dass ihr Kreislauf momentan anderen Gesetzen unterliegt."

„Oh, Hermine!" über Madam Pomfreys Gesicht zog eine bedrohliche Schlechtwetterfront auf, „warum kannst Du nicht einmal auf das hören, was man Dir sagt?"

„Sehr gut!", Severus feixte, was ein eindeutiger Fehler war, denn jetzt drehte sich Poppy zu ihm um und kam ihm sehr nahe, „Und Du, junger Mann?" ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, „warum kannst Du nicht besser auf sie aufpassen? Selbst ohne Gedächtnis ist es doch offensichtlich, dass ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht von hier nach da zu trauen ist!" Ihre Stimme war laut geworden und beide Gescholtenen sackten ein beträchtliches Maß in sich zusammen. Mit der Medihexe war nicht zu Spaßen, wenn sie wütend wurde. „Ihr zwei geltet als so überaus intelligent, da dürfte es doch nicht schwer sein, sich an einfache Regeln zu halten?"

„Das habe ich auch schon mal gesagt heute", ließ sich Severus ganz leise vernehmen.

„Du gefährdest mit Deinem ignoranten Verhalten Deine Gesundheit Hermine Jane Granger und wenn Dir das auch nicht allzu viel gilt, wie ich weiß", Poppy hatte sich in Rage geredet, sie stand wie ein Racheengel im Wohnzimmer und blitzte beide finster an, „dann solltest Du doch wenigstens an das Leben Eures ungeborenen Kindes denken!"

Severus hatte in all den Jahren seiner vielen Krankenstationsaufenthalte nach diversen Todessertreffen häufiger solche Ausbrüche der Heilerin über sich ergehen lassen, daher machten sie ihm auch nicht mehr soviel aus, wie am Anfang. Hermine schien aber noch nicht soviel Routine daran zu haben, sie war sichtlich geschockt und das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit reumütiger Stimme bekannte sie sich Schuldig: „Du hast recht, es tut mir leid! Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen, ich verspreche es."

Aber Poppys Zorn war noch nicht ganz verraucht.

„Das will ich Dir auch geraten haben, junge Dame, sonst werde ich andere Seiten aufziehen und Dich ganz einfach aus dem Verkehr ziehen." Hermine schaute sichtbar bestürzt drein und wurde ganz blass um die Nase.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ehrlich, ich passe wirklich auf, Du hast mein Ehrenwort!" versicherte sie schnell.

Madam Pomfrey schien noch nicht zufrieden, wahrscheinlich war sie zu sehr von den zahlreichen Versicherungen der Schülerinnen und Schüler geprägt, als dass sie sich so einfach überzeugen hätte lassen.

„Sehr gut", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, aber ihr Gesichtsaudruck verlor noch nichts von ihrem Unwillen, „dann macht es Dir auch sicherlich nichts aus, wenn Du mir ab jetzt jeden Tag einen kleinen Besuch abstattest und ich dabei mit Hilfe dieses kleinen schicken Armbandes", ein kleiner Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ um Hermines linkes Handgelenk eine goldene Kette erscheinen, „kontrollieren kann, ob Du meinen Anweisungen die nötige Beachtung geschenkt hast!"

Entsetzt aber mit einer deutlichen Spur Resignation blickte Hermine auf das Armband. Dann seufzte sie ergeben. „Ist gut."

„So!" Poppy schien zufrieden zu sein, „nachdem wir das geklärt haben, will ich zum eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches kommen." Sie lächelte beiden zu, „Soeben ist die Antworteule aus Wales eingetroffen."

Als sie Severus fragenden Blick auffing, ergänzte sie ungeduldig, „von dem Heiler, der sich auf Frauenheilkunde spezialisiert hat."

„Und was hat er geschrieben?" wollte Hermine wissen, vielleicht war da doch ein Silberstreif am Horizont ihrer Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden. Poppy setzte sich erst einmal auf einen der freien Sessel und blickte fragend auf die Teekanne.

„Willst Du vielleicht einen Schluck Tee, während Du uns die Neuigkeiten erzählst", beeilte Severus sie zu fragen.

„Oh gerne, wie aufmerksam!" Poppy konnte mindestens so sarkastisch sein, wie der Tränkemeister. Nach einem ersten Schluck fuhr sie fort: „Also, der Heiler – er heißt übrigens Pennyhill – schlägt zwei Alternativen vor. Einmal einen Trank, der wirksam den Schwindel behebt, leider aber zu Übelkeit führt."

„Oh, nein!", ließ sich Hermine energisch vernehmen und nur Severus schnelle Reaktion konnte sie davon abhalten sich aufzusetzen. „Das hatten wir schon beim letzten Mal, ich kann dankend verzichten, da wird mir doch lieber schwarz vor Augen!"

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht, meine Liebe", grinste Poppy, „daher tendiere ich auch eher zu Trank Nummer zwei. Er ist zwar nicht ganz so zuverlässig, aber hat auch keine Nebenwirkungen – außer dass er die Talkproduktion der Haut anregt und damit zum Beispiel zu fettigem Haar führt." Poppy zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Diese zwinkerte erleichtert zurück, „Kein Problem, Severus muss ihn ja nicht nehmen, oder?"

Ein Grollen der finstersten Art entkam der Brust des Tränkemeisters und beide Frauen brachen in Lachen aus.

„Wie schön, dass sich die Damen auf meine Kosten amüsieren!" beleidigt verschränkte der Tränkemeister seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, Severus", grinste Poppy ungerührt, „das machen wir doch gerne!" Dann räusperte sie sich aber und schaute Hermine warnend an. „Allerdings dürfen wir ihn nicht zu sehr verärgern, wir brauchen ihn nämlich noch."

„Wofür?" wollte der Tränkemeister misstrauisch wissen.

„Du musst den Trank leider brauen, Severus, denn Erstens, bist Du nach meinen Informationen an ihrem Zustand schuld, Zweitens ist es ein Meistertrank, sehr kompliziert und vertrackt und Drittens erzeugt er in der Endphase Dämpfe, die einer schwangeren schaden können."

„Zu Zweitens und Drittens stimme ich Dir zu, da komme in Hogwarts wohl nur ich in Frage", Severus Grinsen wurde diabolisch, „aber was Erstens angeht, kann ich mit besten Gewissen sagen: Ich kann mich an absolut gar nichts erinnern!" Nur seiner wirklich schnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass er dem wohl platzierten Schlag seiner wütenden Frau entkam.

Diesmal lachten Poppy und er und Hermine schaute erst ziemlich pikiert, dann hellte sich aber ihr Gesicht auf und sie säuselte, „Tja, Severus Snape, schlecht für Dich, würde ich sagen, denn wenn Du es nicht warst, wer war es dann? Und wenn Du es – vielleicht – doch gewesen bist, dann ist es überaus bedauerlich für Dich, dass Du Dich daran nicht mehr erinnern kannst, denn es war – phantastisch!" Dabei glitzerten ihre Augen und ihre Stimme war extrem verführerisch. Des Tränkemeisters Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, er schluckte hart und wurde noch eine Spur blasser als er es eh schon war.

Poppy schaute den beiden eine Weile interessiert zu, dann räusperte sie sich wieder und verabschiedete sich schnell, „Nun ich bin dann mal wieder weg, Danke für den Tee und Hermine, ich erwarte Dich Morgen im Laufe des Tages! Hier ist übrigens das Rezept." Sie drückte Severus einen dicken Umschlag in die Hand und war schnell wie der Wind im Kamin verschwunden.

Die beiden hatten sich nicht von ihren Plätzen gerührt, immer noch hielt ihr Blick ihn gefangen und Severus bemerkte nur zu gut das Kribbeln und Summen, dass sie in seinem gesamten Körper auslöste. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich und ihm brach der Schweiß aus, ganz zu schweigen von der anderen Körperreaktion die ihm soeben bewusst wurde.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so nebeneinander und betrachteten sich stumm, dann schlug die Uhr laut dröhnend an, es war Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Beide schreckten auf, sie hatten gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, dass Poppy gegangen war,

Severus starrte abwesend auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand und Hermine strich sich fahrig durchs Haar.

Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme rau „Ich muss Eileens Essen zubereiten, sie wird Hunger haben wenn sie gleich wach wird."

Damit erhob sie sich langsam und lächelte Severus warm an. „Wenn Du willst, erzähle ich Dir es mal bei Gelegenheit." Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Unterbauch und ihr wissendes Lächeln trieb ihm das Blut erst in den Kopf und dann in seine Körpermitte.

Diese Frau schaffte ihn, mit Leichtigkeit!


	9. Chapter 9

Amnesie IX

Eileen war tatsächlich kurze Zeit später aufgewacht und hatte lautstark nach ihrem Abendbrot verlangt. Natürlich hatte sie es bekommen, genau wie Severus und Hermine. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich noch weiter über den Trank und die Versuchsreihen, die vorzubereiten wären.

Als alle satt waren, schlug Hermine vor: „Wenn es Dir recht ist, spiele ich mich noch etwas mit Eileen. Sie geht immer so gegen 20.00 Uhr zu Bett, danach muss ich mich endlich mal den Aufsätzen widmen, die liegen mir auf der Seele."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und räumte den Tisch ab, „die Hälfte habe ich bereits heute Morgen korrigiert und den Rest wollte ich heute oder morgen abarbeiten."

„Oh, wunderbar!" Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an, stand auf und streichelte ihm im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter. Severus durchrieselte ein warmer Schauer. Er blieb noch eine Weile auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, während Hermine und Eileen in das Kinderzimmer gingen.

Schließlich ließ das Pochen seines Herzens wieder nach und er erhob sich und begab sich in sein Arbeitszimmer um auch die letzten Aufsätze mit roter Tinte zu verzieren.

Kurz vor Acht steckte Hermine ihren Kopf durch die Türe. „Severus, Eileen möchte Dir noch „Gute Nacht" sagen."

Er schaute etwas abwesend auf. Gerade hatte er sich mit dem Aufsatz einer Emmely Watson beschäftig, der doch vielversprechend begonnen, dann aber deutlich abgefallen war.

„Wie? Ach ja, ich komme sofort."

Eileen lag schon in ihrem Bett. Die Ente in die Halsbeuge gekuschelt und ihre Schlange griffbereit.

Er lächelte sie zärtlich an und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Darauf hatte sie wohl nur gewartet, denn sie berichtete ihm in aller Ausführlichkeit von den Erlebnissen und Abenteuern des Tages. Jedenfalls hielt er das dafür, denn er verstand nur ein Bruchteil von all dem, was sie ihm erzählte, Eileen schien es nicht groß zu stören.

Schließlich wurden ihre Augen schwer und schwerer und die Schlange wanderte näher und näher an ihren Mund, dann verstummte sie ganz und das angekaute Ende des Stofftiers verschwand zwischen ihren Lippen.

Sorgsam schaute er sich um, ob Hermine nicht wieder irgendwo zu sehen war und beugte sich zu seiner Tochter herunter um sie ganz leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen, dann wanderten seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr und er flüsterte zärtlich, „Schlaf gut, und träume was Schönes!"

Er erhob sich schnell und rückte seine Kleidung energisch zurecht. Mit diesen beiden Frauen um ihn herum wurde er noch zu einem richtigen Softie.

Hermine saß schon am Kamin als er zurückkam. Auf dem Tisch stand wieder eine kleine Gruppe Phiolen mit seiner Medizin und sie hatte ihnen einen Tee gezaubert.

„Woher hat sie eigentlich diese Ente?" wollte er wissen, als er sich neben sie setzte und sich auch eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Ich weiß nicht", unkte Hermine schmunzelnd, „ob Du das wirklich wissen willst."

„Sie wird doch nicht vom Weltenretter-Potter sein?"

„Nein, von dem sind ein paar von den Bilderbüchern", Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Die Ente ist von Sibyll Trelawney", sie gluckste, „sie meinte, unsere Tochter bräuchte was Neutrales. Außerdem hätte sie in ihrem inneren Auge gesehen, dass Eileen in einem früheren Leben mal ein Wasservogel war."

„Meine Tochter war niemals ein Wasservogel!" entrüstete sich Severus entsetzt.

„Ja, das hast Du ihr damals auch – ähm - gesagt, aber Eileen liebt diese Ente heiß und innig." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und die Schlange, von wem ist die?" Severus befürchtete schon das Schlimmste!

„Die ist von den Schülerinnen und Schülern Deines Hauses. Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie uns damit sagen wollten." Hermine hob grinsend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „aber wir haben mit der Schlange – ich nenne sie immer Zischi, die Anschaffung eines Schnullers gespart."

„Zischi??" Severus machte ein Gesicht, als wenn er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.

„Ja, süß nicht", Hermines Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie ignorierte Severus Grunzen, „immer noch besser als Nangini, oder?"

Seine Hand fuhr reflexartig zu seinem Hals. „Ja, ich glaube schon", seufzte er dann.

Hermine kuschelte sich in ihre Decke, „Na, wie fandest Du denn Deinen ersten Tag im Leben eines Familienvaters?" frage sie schmunzelnd.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege", Severus Blick wurde scheinbar verdrießlich und er machte eine kleine Pause, als wenn er sich den gesamten Tag nochmals vergegenwärtigen müsste, „es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Severus", Hermine verschränkte erbost die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was?" wollte er darauf hin unschuldig schauend, von ihr wissen.

„Was könnte denn noch schlimmer sein, Deiner Meinung nach?" Hermines Blick hatte sich missbilligend auf ihn gerichtet.

„Also Todessertreffen zum Beispiel, die waren eindeutig schlimmer, oder eine Wohngemeinschaft mit Potter und Weasley, oder eine Woche Urlaub mit Sibyll Trelawney, oder…" zählte er grinsend auf.

„Schon gut!" fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort, „ich hätte nicht fragen sollen!"

Er musste lachen, sie sah so hübsch aus, wenn sie sich ärgerte.

„Ehrlich gesagt", brummte er einlenkend, „es war ganz gut. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ich habe mich wohlgefühlt und es hat mir Spaß gemacht."

„So", sie war noch nicht ganz versöhnt, „auch das Windelwechseln?"

„Nachdem ich Deinen Spruch gefunden hatte, schon", gab er zu.

„Dann darfst Du das in Zukunft gerne immer machen!"

„Ach, weißt Du, ich teile meine Freude doch gerne mit anderen!"

„Alter Slytherin!" schmunzelte Hermine liebevoll.

Er sah sie lächelnd an.

„Machen wir das oft so?" fragte er dann unvermittelt.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Uns solche Wortgefechte liefern", versuchte er zu erklären.

Hermine nickte lächelnd, „Ja, wir sind bekannt dafür. Ich liebe Deinen messerscharfen Verstand und Deinen Humor und der kommt bei solchen Schlagabtauschen am Besten zur Geltung."

„Gut!", auch Severus schien damit zufrieden, „mir macht es auch Spaß, glaube ich."

Sein Blick fiel auf die Medizin vor ihm und er entkorkte eine nach der anderen und schluckte sie folgsam. Dann sah man ihn wieder überlegen, immerhin waren die 1000 Fragen von gestern noch lange nicht abgearbeitet.

„Wie war die erste Schwangerschaft, Poppy deutete an, dass Du unter Übelkeit gelitten hast?"

„Oh, ja!" Hermine stöhnte erschaudernd auf, „Das war wirklich schlimm. Über vier Monate wurde mir jeden Morgen schlecht und meistens auch noch nach den Mahlzeiten. Ich habe ziemlich Gewicht verloren und ich glaube, ich war unausstehlich."

„Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern, meine Liebe", Severus Stimme hatte eine galante Note angenommen.

„Ich mich dafür umso besser!" Hermine schnaubte belustigt, dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sehr zufrieden „jedenfalls war das der Grund, warum wir jetzt eine Menge Galeonen mehr in unserem Verlies haben."

Als sie Severus fragendes Gesicht sah, erklärte sie weiter: „Ich habe mich zusammen mit meinem Ehemann hingesetzt und einen Trank gegen diese blöde Übelkeit entwickelt. Und zwar einen Trank, der sehr viel besser wirkt und bekömmlicher ist, als alle Tränke, die bisher auf dem Markt zu bekommen waren. Leider dauerte diese Entwicklung über einen Monat, was nicht sehr angenehm war. Weder für mich, noch für den Ehemann! Dafür verkauft er sich aber umso besser!"

„Wir verkaufen Tränke?" Severus war erstaunt.

„Nein, wir lassen verkaufen.", stellte Hermine richtig, „Ernie McMillans Vater hat eine Apotheke und einen Eulenvertrieb für Heiltränke. Wir haben ihm die Lizenz zum Brauen des Trankes gegen einen prozentualen Anteil am Gewinn überlassen."

Severus war beeindruckt. Er hatte sich zwar noch nie viel aus Geld gemacht, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt eine Familie für die er Sorgen musste.

„Zusammen mit den Lizenzen für die anderen Tränke, kommt da schon eine ziemliche Summe zusammen", überlegte Hermine, „ich muss Mum noch mal fragen, wie viel es jetzt genau ist."

„Deine Mutter weiß, wie viel wir in unserem Verlies in Gringotts haben?" Severus war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr, denn sie kümmert sich um unsere gesamten Finanzen. Das macht sie übrigens sehr gut, wie ich finde."

Es taten sich immer neue Wunder auf. Eine Muggel-Zahnärztin verwaltete sein Gold.

„Ich glaube, sie hat mal gesagt, dass sie nicht wüsste, warum wir überhaupt noch unterrichten würden", erinnerte sich Hermine weiter.

„Und was machen wir mit dem Geld?"

„Mum sagt, wir lassen es arbeiten. Wie das genau geht, musst Du sie fragen, aber es arbeitet sehr erfolgreich."

„Aha…" Er würde auf alle Fälle mal nachfragen, nahm sich Severus vor.

„Dann haben wir in diesem Frühjahr ein Sommerhaus gekauft.", erläuterte Hermine weiter, „Es liegt in Cornwall, direkt am Meer. Dort hinten hängt ein Bild davon", sie wies mit dem Daumen auf die Wand hinter dem Esstisch, „das ist auch gleichzeitig ein Zweiwegeportschlüssel. Das Aktivierungswort ist etwas klischeehaft, aber naja, es lautet „Creamtea"."

Severus stand auf und betrachtete sich das Bild genau „Sind wir oft dort?"

„Wir waren im Mai an den Wochenenden dort und haben alles gerichtet und erneuert. Es ist geplant, dass wir diesen Sommer dort verbringen, außer den zwei Wochen Zutatenexpedition natürlich", sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Als sie aber das Unverständnis in seinen Augen lesen konnte, schlug sie sich auf die Stirn, „Entschuldige, das weißt Du ja auch nicht mehr. Wir gehen jedes Jahr für zwei Wochen auf eine weltweite Zutatenexkursion. Das war eine Aufgabe in meiner Meisterzeit bei Dir und wir haben es – sehr zu schätzen gelernt.", ihr Blick wurde träumerisch, „Du hast mich auf der zweiten Reise gefragt, ob ich Dich heiraten würde." Sie drehte versonnen ihren Ehering, der ihm schon im Krankenhaus aufgefallen war.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte an die schlafende Frau auf dem Sessel neben seinem Krankenbett, an die Frau, die ihm voller Begeisterung von ihren Forschungen erzählte, an die Frau, die ihn gebeten hatte, sie nicht loszulassen in dieser Nacht. Sie war jung, sehr schön und äußert klug. Wie hatte er sie nur für sich gewinnen können?

Eine kleine Weile war es still, nur das sonore Ticken der großen Standuhr war zu hören, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug war sein Blick auf den Kamin gerichtet und er fragte ganz leise: „Warum hast Du Dich für mich entschieden Hermine?"

Sie hatte wohl auch ein wenig ihren Gedanken nachgehangen, denn im ersten Augenblick schaute sie etwas verwirrt, dann lächelte sie ihn an: „Es gab keine Alternativen, Severus."

„Ich meine es Ernst, warum ich?"

„Ich meine es auch Ernst, Severus! Es gab keine Alternativen." Ihr Lächeln war einem sehr intensiven Blick gewichen, der seine Härchen aufrichtete und seinen Puls beschleunigte, als sie erklärte: „Kein Mann hat mich je so angeregt und geistig gefordert wie Du es tust. Ich liebe die Diskussionen, Dispute und Debatten, ich liebe die Experimente, Forschungen und das wissenschaftliche Arbeiten mit Dir. Es macht mich glücklich", ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet, und ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern, „Auch hat mich bisher kein Mann so verstanden wie Du es zuweilen tust, bei Dir brauche ich mich nicht zu entschuldigen oder zu erklären, wenn ich übers forschen und lernen die Zeit vergesse oder mich lieber in einer Bibliothek als bei einem Quidditschspiel amüsiere."

Er musste schlucken, verringerte aber instinktiv den Abstand zu ihr.

„Dafür hättest Du mich aber nicht heiraten brauchen, Hermine, eine Geschäftspartnerschaft oder Freundschaft wäre ausreichend gewesen."

„Das habe ich auch ungefähr ein halbes Jahr lang in Erwägung gezogen, aber dann", sie errötete noch etwas mehr, „dann konnte ich vor mir selbst nicht mehr verleugnen, dass ich in Deiner Gegenwart etwas fühle, was ich noch nie für einem Mann empfunden habe."

„Ja?" seine Stimme war ganz belegt.

Sie rückte nun ihrerseits näher an ihn heran.

„Verlangen und Begehren", noch ein Stück näher, „Erregung und Sinnlichkeit", jetzt trennte sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter, „Glückseligkeit und Liebe." Sie atmete seinen Duft durch die Nase genussvoll und tief ein und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.

Severus Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen lösen, trotzdem zog ihn ihr Mund magisch an, er musste ihn kosten, sie würde sich bestimmt wehren, wenn es nicht in ihrem Sinne wäre, da war er sich sicher.

Vorsichtig und zärtlich legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und umschmeichelte sie mit seiner Zunge, dann drang er vorsichtig in ihn ein und verwickelte ihre Zunge in einen kleinen Disput, - vielleicht liebte sie diese Art der Auseinandersetzung ja auch. Als sie den Kuss vertiefte, wusste er, dass er recht hatte, es gefiel ihr.

Ihre Arme legten sich Halt suchend um seinen Hals und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren. Deutlich spürte er ihre Brüste, die sich eng an seine Brust pressen. Er ließ seine zitternden Hände in sanften Kreisen ihren Rücken hinab gleiten, bis dass sie auf ihrer Taille zu liegen kamen. Von hier aus wanderten sie ihr Seiten hinauf, bis seine Daumen die Ansätze ihrer Brüste erreichten, die er sanft streichelte.

Sie seufzte in seinen Kuss hinein. „Oh, Severus".

Er löste sich widerwillig von ihrem Mund und fragte atemlos: „Machen wir das hier auch öfters?"

„Was? Rumknutschen?" auch Hermines Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Lippen waren schon etwas geschwollen.

„Hm", nickte Severus, ihm fielen zwar einige andere Begriffe ein, aber rumknutschen brachte es auch ziemlich genau auf den Punkt.

„Ja, Du bist ein wirklich guter Küsser, Severus Snape", sie leckte sich über ihre Lippen, „leider dürfen wir solche Zärtlichkeiten nur austauschen, wenn wir alleine sind."

„Warum?"

„Weil es wahrscheinlich Deinem Image schadet", mutmaßte Hermine, ihr Blick war aber schon wieder verlangend auf seinen Mund gerichtet. „Du magst leider keine Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit."

Ja, das wäre ihm bestimmt peinlich, überlegte er halbherzig.

„Und wenn wir alleine sind, küssen wir dann nur?" Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz herum.

„Nein", mehr sagte sie nicht. Aber ihr Blick sprach Bände. Wundervoll verheißungsvolle Bände!

Wieder senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre und diesmal war sein Kuss fordernd und brennend. Doch bevor Hermine ihre Hand an die Knöpfe seines Gehrockes legen konnte, schob er sie von sich fort und stand auf.

Hermines Blick folgte irritiert seinem unsteten Auf und Ab. „Severus?" fragte sie schließlich zaghaft.

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das schwarze Haar und zerrte mit Gewalt an seinem schwarzen Binder, ihm war heiß und er bekam keine Luft. Dann hielt er direkt vor ihr inne und sah zu der verunsicherten Frau hinunter, die ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Ich habe Deinem Vater heute gesagt, dass ich mich in Dich verliebt habe!" flüsterte er schließlich sehr leise und er schaute dabei fest seine Schuhspitzen an.

Hermine zog hörbar die Luft ein, „Ist das wahr?" fragte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme war dünn und brüchig.

Er schluckte vernehmlich und nickte, „ich habe ihm aber nicht gesagt, dass ich Dich so sehr begehre, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich es noch länger vor Dir verbergen kann."

Dann spürte er, wie sie ihn sanft aber energisch zu sich herunter auf die Couch zog. „Wenn das so ist Severus Snape", hauchte sie zärtlich, „dann zeig es mir doch einfach!"


	10. Chapter 10

AN:  
Vor diesem Kapitel möchte ich eindringlich darauf hinweisen, dass der Inhalt nicht für Kinder oder Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren geeignet ist. Für alle, die zu dieser Gruppe gehören und bisher diese Geschichte verfolgt haben: Übermorgen geht es jugendfrei weiter! Amnesie X

„_Wenn das so ist Severus Snape", hauchte sie zärtlich, „dann zeig es mir doch einfach!"_

Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seine Brust und alles Blut floss in seine Körpermitte.

Sie küsste ihn sehr liebevoll „Zeig mir Deine Liebe", ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hand rutschte sehr langsam über seine Brust hinunter in die gleiche Richtung, die kurz zuvor bereits sein Blut genommen hatte, „und Dein Begehren."

„Bist Du sicher, dass Du das willst?", fragte er mit gepresster Stimme.

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du es willst?", belustigt sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, dabei strich ihre Hand sachte über die erstaunliche Beule in seiner Hose.

„Welcher Mann könnte einer solchen Frau widerstehen?" quetschte er mühsam heraus.

„Gut, denn ehrlich gesagt", Hermine nestelte bereits an seinem halb geöffneten Binder und küsste seinen Hals entlang, „bin ich ein klein wenig sexuell frustriert, weil mein Mann sich einen Dachschaden zulegen musste!"

Er war nur noch dazu in der Lage ein sehr erregtes Grunzen von sich geben.

Sehr geschickt öffnete sie dann die vielen kleinen Knöpfe an seinem Gehrock und danach an seiner Weste, ihn dabei unaufhörlich küssend. Als er ihr half, beides abzustreifen, keuchte er erstaunt: „Du scheinst darin Übung zu haben."

„Zwangsläufig", kam es etwas undeutlich von Hermine, sie küsste bereits seine freigelegte Brust hinunter, „ich habe seit Jahren ein intimes Verhältnis mit einem stets altertümlich gekleideten Herrn in mittlerem Alter." Sie hob kurz den Kopf und grinste: „Erzähl es bitte nicht meinen Eltern!"

„Entschuldige", er fragte sich, woher er noch die Fähigkeit zu solchem Geplänkel hernahm, „die wissen es schon."

„Und was haben Sie dazu gesagt?" auch Hermines Atem ging jetzt deutlich schneller.

„Dass Du jemand Besseren verdient hättest." Und genau das dachte er auch.

„Es gibt keinen Besseren!" Hermine knöpfte sehr entschlossen seine Hose auf.

„Welch ein Glück", seufzte er und das war nicht allein auf ihre Entkleidungsfähigkeiten oder auf den Mangel an Alternativen in ihrem Liebesleben bezogen, sondern auch auf die gekonnten Liebkosungen, die sie seinem Körper zukommen ließ.

Hermine Granger war wirklich in allem gut, was sie tat! Grundgütiger!

Als sie gerade dabei war ihre Daumen in den Bund seiner Shorts zu haken um ihn von diesem störenden Stoff zu befreien, zog er sie sanft aber energisch zu sich hinauf.

Er brauchte dringend eine Pause, sonst würde er das hier nicht mehr lange durchhalten, er spürte bereits das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Leiste.

Jetzt übernahm er die Initiative und fiel über ihren Mund her, geschickt drehte er sich so, dass sie leicht unter ihm zu liegen kam.

Die Haut ihres Halses war herrlich weich und roch phantastisch, unter seinen neckenden und saugenden Lippen spürte er ihre Aorta wild pochen. Die dünne Bluse war Knopf um Knopf schnell geöffnet, dann nahm er sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um die jetzt heftig atmende junge Frau sehr genau zu betrachten.

Ihre vollen Brüste waren in einem weißen BH aus Seide gefangen, doch ihre aufgerichteten Brustspitzen schienen sich durch den dünnen Stoff drücken zu wollen, sie schrien danach von ihm geküsst und verwöhnt zu werden.

Er beugte sich hinunter, seine Haare kitzelten dabei sachte ihr Dekollete, seine Zunge fuhr leicht und neckend über die erigierten Knospen, was den feinen Stoff durchnässte und ihn damit durchscheinend machte. Er stellte fest, dass sie nicht gerade sehr große Vorhöfe hatte, dafür schienen sie von einem kräftigen, dunklen Farbton zu sein, der irgendwo zwischen rot und braun liegen musste. Wahrlich vielversprechend!

Seine Bemühungen zeigten im Übrigen eine ziemliche Wirkung, die junge Hexe atmete nicht nur, wie auf den letzten Metern eines 1000 Meter Laufes, sie begann leicht zu zittern, die kleinen, hellen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wirklich mehr als attraktiv!

Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, die sich immer wieder öffneten und schlossen. Trotz der Anspannung, in dem ihr Körper sich ganz offensichtlich gerade befand, wirkte sie eindeutig entspannt, wie er verwundert bemerkte.

Er stutzte einen kleinen Augenblick, bis er begriff, was es war: Sie ließ sich fallen, gab sich hin, ihrer Lust, ihrem Begehren, und sie gab sich vor allem ihm hin.

Das Vertrauen das dies voraussetze, brachte seine Schutzmauern aus Misstrauen und Argwohn zum bröckeln. Urplötzlich hatte er nicht mehr das übergroße Verlangen seine Gefühle mit den Fesseln der Kontrolle und Beherrschtheit, der Unnahbarkeit und Kälte zu sichern. Nicht vor dieser erstaunlichen Frau!

Ihm wurde ganz leicht ums Herz. Diese neue Unbeschwertheit ließ in seiner Brust ein sehr warmes, brennendes und zugleich kühlendes und bis in die letzen Ecken seines verkorksten Seins vordringendes Kribbeln entstehen. Nur kurz wendete er sich von ihren Brüsten ab, seufzte tief und befreit und küsste sich dann seinen Weg über die weiche Haut ihres Halses zu ihrem Gesicht zurück.

Dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, hielt ihre Lider nicht davon ab, zu flackern und die dunkelroten Flecken auf Gesicht und Dekollete zeigten ihm deutlich, dass er hier eine sehr erregte Frau vor sich hatte.

Als er mit einem sanften, kosenden Kuss ihre zitternden Lippen beruhigen wollte, schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf, sie waren dunkel und ein herrliches, aufregendes Glitzern war darin, ein wahres Feuerwerk an Leidenschaft, Begehren und Verlangen wurde dort gerade gezündet.

„Severus…" sein Name war aus ihrem Mund nur noch ein bittendes Wispern. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, nein noch nicht, er hatte noch anderes vor. Und das diabolische Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, ließ sie aufseufzen und erwartend die Augen schließen.

Ja, er hatte noch viel vor, immerhin war das sein erstes bewusstes Mal mit dieser wunderschönen jungen Hexe, die ihm das Herz gestohlen hatte. Das würde er genießen, auskosten und unvergesslich machen, für sie und für ihn.

All das würde er tun, aber ganz gewiss nicht auf einer viel zu schmalen, für solche Aktivitäten nicht ausgrichteten Couch! Mit starken Armen hob er sie hoch, was bei Hermine ein überraschtes Quieken hervorrief. Mit wenigen langen Schritten war er schon im Schlafzimmer und hatte sie auf das breite Bett gelegt.

Schnell streifte er seine Schuhe und Socken ab und auch das offene Hemd und die halb geöffnete Hose folgten, bevor er sich zu ihr legte.

Wieder schenkte er ihr einen Kuss, der ihr einen Vorgeschmack auf das Kommende geben sollte. Sie verstand den Wink offensichtlich, denn ihre Hände streichelten über seinen Rücken hinunter und blieben dann auf seinem Po liegen, wo sie kurz darauf anfingen, das feste Fleisch zu kneten und ihn dabei unmerklich näher an ihr Becken zu bringen.

Nicht ungeschickt, aber zu durchschaubar, kam es Severus in den Sinn.

Er setzte seine Bemühungen von eben fort, indem er erneut ihre immer noch harten Knospen liebkoste, erst mit der Zungenspitze, dann stülpte er seine Lippen darüber und saugte sanft an ihnen.

Hermines leises Keuchen war wunderbar, sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und ihre Hände massierten seinen Hintern stärker. Dann wollte er sie nackt sehen und griff mit der einen Hand unter ihre Schulterblätter um sie leicht anzuheben und öffnete mit der anderen geschickt und schnell den Verschluss ihres BH´s.

Wie gut, dass er damals an den diversen Spielchen der Slytherinschüler teilgenommen hatte!

Erst streifte er ihr die Bluse, dann den BH vom Körper und genoss sodann die Sicht auf zwei sehr reizvolle Brüste, die sich mit dem Brustkorb der jungen Frau heftig hoben und senkten.

Außerordentlich verführerisch!

Wieder lecken und wieder saugen, erst die linke, dann die rechte Brust. Hermine wand sich zerfließend unter ihm.

Dann wollte er mehr.

Mehr erkunden, mehr entdecken.

Er küsste sich durch das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten hinab, das vom Schweiß glänzte und erreichte schließlich ihren Bauchnabel. Er hatte schon erfahren, dass manche Frauen die Liebkosungen ihres Nabels ganz besonders schätzten. Bei Hermine erlebte er aber eine Überraschung, denn anstatt eines erregten Keuchens, vernahm er bald ein rhythmisches Glucksen, das ihn verwirrt aufschauen ließ.

Sie lachte.

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin so schrecklich kitzelig am Bauch", versuchte sie kichernd zu erklären und zog ihn zu einem liebevollen Kuss hinauf.

„Sonst noch wo?" wollte er sicherheitshalber zwischen zwei Küssen wissen.

„Nur noch unter den Achseln und unter den Füßen", murmelte sie abwesend.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja weitermachen, die liegen nicht auf meinem Weg!" damit löste er sich von ihrem Mund und nahm nochmals den Pfad über ihre beiden Brüste – natürlich verbunden mit einer nicht zu kurzen Beachtung der schönen Spitzen – machte einen Bogen um ihren Nabel und löste erst den Hosenknopf, zog ebenso den Reißverschluss ihrer Leinenhose ganz langsam auf, nur um dann inne zu halten.

Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass er hier nicht nur eine sehr begehrenswerte Hexe vor sich hatte, sondern eine Frau, die sein Kind in sich trug. Er starrte auf ihren Unterbauch und sein Blick huschte zu ihrem Gesicht. Er sah sie liebevoll lächeln und fasste ihre Hand, die sie ihm entgegenhielt.

„Wann?" murmelte er undeutlich.

„Anfang des nächsten Jahres", ihre Hand verschränkte sich zärtlich mit seiner.

Er streichelte ihren Handrücken liebevoll mit dem Daumen, führte ihre Hand zum Mund und küsste sie innig, dann ließ er sie los und beugte sich wieder hinunter zu ihrer Körpermitte. Er setzte zärtliche Küsse auf ihren gesamten unteren Bauch und flüsterte unhörbar: „Ich freue mich auf Dich."

Ihre Hände streichelte etwas abwesend über seinen Kopf und ihr Atem ging abermals schneller. Als er dies bemerkte, nahm er auch den verräterischen Duft wahr, den sein feiner Geruchssinn eigentlich schon eher hätte wahrnehmen müssen. Er freute sich schon auf dessen verborgene Quelle!

Aber vorher musste er sie noch von Schuhen und Hose befreien. Beides war schnell geschehen und jetzt trennte ihn nur noch ein verboten kleines Stückchen weißen Stoffs vom Ziel seiner feuchten Träume.

Durfte eine Professorin eigentlich solche Unterwäsche tragen, fragte er sich flüchtig. Egal! Er fand sie – aufregend.

Die Fingerspitze seiner rechten Hand zeichnete erst unschuldig den Bund des winzigen Slips nach, dann aber führte er seine Handfläche über die sich sanft erhebende Kuppe hinüber zwischen ihre Schenkel. Ein sehr deutlicher Laut der Zustimmung war von Hermine zu hören, aber nicht nur das, sie verhalf ihm auch zu einem leichteren Zugang, indem sie ihre schlanken Beine auseinandernahm.

Dort unten war es warm, ja fast heiß und vor allem, sehr feucht. Kein Wunder, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn, du hältst diesen Kessel auch schon eine kleine Ewigkeit am köcheln.

Er grinste und zog tief den betörend weiblichen Geruch in seine Lungen, während seine Hand sich langsam, aber rhythmisch bewegte. Auch durch den durchnässten Stoff fand er die kleine Erhebung, deren Berührung sie gleich darauf tief aufkeuchen ließ.

Dieses Keuchen wurde zu einem ekstatischen Röcheln, als er seinen Daumen gegen seine Zunge und seine Lippen austauschte. Er war einen winzigen Augenblick verwirrt, als er nach einer kleinen Weile genussvollen Saugens feststellte, dass der Slip plötzlich verschwunden war und ihn absolut nichts mehr von Hermines Schoß trennte. Wäre er nicht so berauscht vom Anblick der dunklen, kurz gehaltenen und sehr weichen Haare gewesen, die ihren Venushügel in einem kleinen Dreieck bedeckten, hätte er wohl Hermines außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, in einem solchen Moment der Erregung stablose Magie zu wirken, besser würdigen können.

So aber musste das warten.

Es galt erst einmal dieser mächtigen Hexe Flügel zu verleihen – obwohl er wusste, dass sie fliegen nicht mochte! Seine Liebkosungen wurden intensiver und mit jedem Saugen wuchs auch seine Begierde. Dann spürte er, dass er sie nahe an den Gipfel ihrer Lust gebracht hatte, sie warf ihren Kopf hin und her und krallte ihre Hände tief in seine Kopfhaut. Ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters breit, als er zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand in ihre Vagina einführte, sie kreisen ließ, die linke Handfläche auf ihren Unterbauch legte und während diese im gleichen Rhythmus wie sein Saugen und Lecken leicht ihre Bauchdecke massierte, biss er zart in ihre Klitoris.

Das war zu viel für Hermine, ein wilder Schrei erfüllte die Kerkerräume und sie bäumte sich in konvulsivischen Zuckungen auf. Seine Finger in ihrem Inneren spürten das feste Pulsieren ihrer Scheidenwände und er vergaß nicht, die sanften massierenden Bewegungen seiner linken Hand beizubehalten.

Als er endlich die Entspannung ihres Körpers fühlen konnte, richtete er sich auf und beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie sah phantastisch aus, ihre Haare waren wild und verschwitzt, ihr Gesicht und ihre Brust tief gerötete und es zog sich eine feine Schweißschicht über ihren gesamten Körper. Immer noch hob und senkte sich ihre Brust stark.

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, „Bei Merlin!" keuchte sie, „bei Merlin!"

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf leicht an um ihn anzusehen. Ein wilder, wollüstiger und sehr entschlossener Ausdruck war in ihren Augen, als sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn zu einem verzehrenden, feurigen Kuss hochzog. Sofort war er über ihr und ließ sein pochendes Glied in sie hinein tauchen. Sie war eng, aber genau richtig, wie er genüsslich feststellte.

Erstaunlich schnell fanden sie zu einem gemeinsamen, langsamen Rhythmus, der aber nur wenige entspannende Minuten des Überganges darstellte, denn er kniete sich bald zwischen ihre Beine, fasst um ihre Hüfte und zog sie mit sich, so dass er sich nicht von ihr lösen musste. Dann legte er sich erst ihr rechtes und dann ihr linkes Bein über die Schultern und griff abermals an ihre Hüfte, denn in dieser Stellung war der Winkel für ein noch tieferes Eintauchen am besten.

„Du musst meine Beine nicht hoch legen, mein Kreislauf ist völlig stabil", war Hermines ironischer Kommentar zu diesem Positionswechsel.

„Sicher ist Sicher!" und stieß etwas fester in sie.

„Gut!", stöhnte sie, „Das wird Poppy freuen!" nach einigen weiteren Stößen, die mit immer größerer Kraft ausgeführt wurden, keuchte sie noch undeutlich: „Und mich erst!"

Severus fühlte sich großartig, die Macht zu haben, dieser besonderen Frau Befriedigung zu verschaffen, sie zu immer neuen Höhenflügen zu bringen, war berauschend.

Der letzte Kick dabei war aber, Zeuge einer solchen Hingabe sein zu dürfen und Empfänger solch liebevoller und begehrender Blicke und Gesten zu sein, all dies war ihm noch nicht oft im Leben vergönnt gewesen – wenn überhaupt - und erfüllten ihn mit tiefem Glück und einer größeren Befriedigung, als es ein sexueller Höhepunkt ihm je hätte schenken könnte. Darum strömte auch ein wunderbares Glücksgefühl durch seinen Körper, als er sie das zweite Mal an diesem Abend sich aufbäumen und erbeben sah.

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und ließ sie zur Ruhe kommen. Als sie nun die Augen wieder aufschlug, ließ sie ihre Beine von seinen Schultern gleiten und streckte ihre Arme aus, „Komm zu mir und halt mich einen Augenblick lang fest.", flüsterte sie verlangend.

Da er aber ein Slytherin durch und durch war, musste sein Mund zuerst einige kleine Umwege über ihren Schoß, ihre Brüste, ihren Hals und ihre Lippen machen, bis er sich endlich neben sie legte, sie fest an sich drückte und zärtlich streichelte. Sie sprachen kein Wort, spürten nur ihrem lauten Herzschlag nach und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile veränderte Severus seine Position ein wenig, denn sein, an ihrem Oberschenkel gepresstes Glied pochte mittlerweile etwas schmerzhaft. Hermine musste es bemerkt haben, denn sie rückte etwas von ihm ab und grinste frech „Da verlangt doch noch jemand nach seinem Recht!"

Mit einer Kraft und Energie, die er ihr nach all diesen Anstrengungen des Abends nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, schob sie ihn mit dem Rücken flach aufs Kissen und schwang ihr linkes Bein elegant über Severus herüber, sodass sie über seiner Hüfte kniete. Dann schloss sie einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht. Als Resultat dieses kleinen Zaubers wurde es um einige Grade heller im Zimmer, in dem bisher ein angenehmes Halbdunkel geherrscht hatte. Jetzt konnte er sie noch besser sehen, den Glanz in ihren Augen und das kleine, feine Grinsen um ihren Mund als sie ihre Hüften etwas anhob um sich langsam auf sein aufgerichtetes Glied zu senken.

„Du", musste Severus bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gepresst murmeln, „Du siehst aus wie ein Slytherin, ist Dir das klar?"

„Das muss wohl abgefärbt haben in all den Jahren", das Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde noch intensiver. Ihr Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtete, als sie ihr Becken wieder anhob, nur um sich sehr schnell wieder hinabzulassen. Dabei konnte man die Muskelstränge in ihren Schenkeln deutlich arbeiten sehen.

„Dass ein Slytherin sich für jemand anderen so zurückhält ist auch ziemlich gryffindor, meinst Du nicht auch?" keuchte sie, denn sie hatte stetig den Rhythmus gesteigert, sowohl im Tempo, als auch in der Kraft.

„Das interpretierst Du falsch", war seine sehr mühsam zu verstehende Antwort, der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Atem wurde noch keuchender, als Hermine seine Hände nahm um sie auf ihre Brüste zu legen und er begann sie intensiv zu drücken.

„Ich… Bei Merlin!" stöhnte er auf, Hermine hatte hinter sich greifend seine Hoden in die Hand genommen.

„Ja bitte?", säuselte sie, allerdings war auch ihre Gelassenheit dabei sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich tue dies nur aus reiner Berechnung!" dieser Satz hatte ihn wirklich Mühe gekostet.

„So, und was sagen deine Berechnungen?" presste sie mit jedem neuen Stoß ihrerseits heraus.

„Sie… zielen… auf … Dankbarkeit!"

Sie lachte hell auf, verstärkte ihr Heben und Senken nochmals und das sanfte Massieren ihrer Hand an seinen Hoden wurde ebenfalls stärker. Ihr Blick war weiterhin fest auf ihn gerichtet. So bemerkte sie das feine Zittern, dass durch seinen Körper ging und bewirkte, dass sich seine Stirn in angestrengte Falten legte.

Langsam senkte sie ihren Oberkörper auf seine Brust und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. In diesen zarten, verlangenden Kuss hinein seufzte sie bittend: „Lass Dich fallen, Severus! Und es ist nie Dankbarkeit, es ist ein Geschenk, eine Gabe an den Mann, den ich liebe!"

Sein Blick war erst voller Zweifel und auch etwas Angst konnte man darin lesen, doch dann schaute er in ihre warmen braunen Augen und entspannte sich mit jedem neuen Senken ihres Beckens mehr. Bis dass er sich schließlich mit einem tiefen, kehligen Laut in sie ergoss und sie mit seinem Entgegenkommen ein drittes Mal an diesem Abend mit über den Höhepunkt der Lust nahm.

Ermattet ließ sie sich auf seine Brust fallen, immer noch steckte sein Glied in ihr und sie hatte anscheinend auch nicht vor, ihn zu entlassen.

So mussten sie wohl eingenickt sein, denn als sich gegen Mitternacht ein leiser, stetig ansteigender Warnton im Zimmer der Professoren Granger und Snape vernehmen ließ, schreckte Hermine noch immer mit ihm verbunden auf.

„Eileen", murmelte sie träge und hob sich von ihm hinunter.

Er grummelte vernehmlich und drehte sich zur Seite.

Hermine schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer.

Wenige Minuten später spürte er sie wieder neben sich und er nuschelte verschlafen: „Was war?"

„Sie war traurig, weil sie ihre Schlange vermisste."

„Wie die Mutter so die Tochter", grinste er diabolisch.

„Severus!" empörte sich Hermine und schlug ihm auf den Oberarm, dann kuschelte sie sich aber sehr eng an ihn und wünschte versöhnlich eine Gute Nacht.

„Dir auch, meine Liebe!" flüsterte Severus zurück, als er ihre tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernahm.


	11. Chapter 11

Amnesie XI

Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl, der durch das verzauberte Fenster schien und ihn an der Nase kitzelte, ließ ihn erwachen.

Ganz vorsichtig löste er sich von der warmen, weichen Frau neben sich. Sie atmete tief und gleichmäßig und er sog den wunderbaren Geruch ihres Haares und ihrer Haut in seine beachtliche Nase, bevor er seine langen Beine leise aus dem Bett schwang.

Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass er wahrlich genug geschlafen hatte und es jetzt so gegen 5.00 Uhr am Morgen sein musste. Er kam schon immer mit nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf aus, 4-5 reichten völlig, wenn er mal 6 Stunden am Stück schlief, war das schon recht ungewöhnlich.

Wohl wäre er noch gerne liegen geblieben, hätte ihre nackte Haut an seiner gespürt und in Ruhe über die Ereignisse der letzen Tage und vor allem der letzten Nacht nachgedacht, aber er befürchtete, sie zu wecken und Poppy hatte mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er auf sie achten solle.

Daher warf er sich seinen Morgenmantel über, verharrte noch einen kleinen Moment und erfreute sich an ihrem entspannten Gesicht, das vom wilden, braunen Haar malerisch eingerahmt wurde. Dann schlich er sich mit einem kleinen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Bad, wo er sich eine kurze Dusche gönnte, natürlich nicht ohne vorher einen Silentio über den Raum gelegt zu haben.

Erfrischt und noch mit feuchtem Haar fühlte er sich fitt für den Tag.

Im Wohnraum blieb er einige Augenblicke stehen und überlegte, ob er zuerst in sein Labor oder in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen sollte.

Aber sein Blick fiel auf Eileens Zimmertür und er hob eine Augenbraue. Das war früher auch keine Option gewesen, kleinen Kindern beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Aber jetzt… Besonders leise schlich er in ihr Zimmer und als er sie sah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und bekam etwas Weiches, Zärtliches.

Wie konnte es nur geschehen, dass ihm diese zwei Frauen innerhalb weniger Tage dermaßen den Kopf verdrehen und sein Herz stehlen konnten? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war definitiv nicht das Schlechteste, was ihm je passiert war, ganz sicher nicht!

Wenn er tief in sich hineinhorchte, dann fühlte er eine wundervolle Entspannung und ein Wohlbefinden, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, mit jedem Lächeln, mit jedem liebevollen Blick, mit jeder zärtlichen Berührung, mehr und mehr, tiefer und tiefer. Er war erfüllt von etwas, was er am ehesten mit dem Wort Glück bezeichnen würde.

Ja, so unvereinbar dies auch schien, aber Severus Snape der Sarkast und Verbitterte, der Eremit und Skeptiker hatte sich unversehens geöffnet und war einfach glücklich.

Ein Teil seiner unbestechlichen Ratio hatte wohl die Theorie, dass dieses Gefühl nicht so plötzlich vom Himmel gefallen war, eher dass sich die abgeschirmten Gefühlspotentiale vielleicht hinter ihrem Cardioamoriswall bemerkbar machten. Aber egal wie es war, es war berauschend und stärkend, er hatte das aberwitzige Gefühl wieder 20 zu sein und Bäume ausreißen zu können.

Tja, grinste er verschlagen, eine wilde Liebesnacht mit einer jungen, wunderschönen Frau bewirkt bei einem Mann eben Wunder.

Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu seiner schlafenden Tochter und er ergänzte still: Oder kleine und große, friedlich schlafende Frauen zu betrachten, das tat auch verteufelt gut.

Er seufzte noch einmal tief, beugte sich zu Eileen hinunter und stich ihr die vom Schlaf klammen Haare ganz vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht. Dann schlich er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort drückte er seinen Rücken durch und beschloss die wenigen verbliebenen Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Als er am Tisch vorbei ging, fiel ihm der Umschlag mit dem Rezept des Heilers aus Wales ins Auge. Ja, das war auch ein sehr verlockender Gedanke: Endlich wieder in seinem Labor arbeiten zu können. Er schnappte sich den Brief und öffnete ihn noch auf dem Weg in sein Büro. Sehr aufmerksam las er sich das Rezept und die dazu notierten Bemerkungen durch.

Das war wahrlich kein einfacher Trank. Zudem brauchte er einige Tage um zu reifen. Immer wieder las er sich das Rezept durch, er würde ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Hermine besprechen. Zur besseren Übersicht schwang er seinen Zauberstab und schon erschien das Rezept an der einzig freien Wand gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Er würde sich gleich nach den Aufsätzen damit beschäftigen.

Doch just, als er den letzten Kommentar unter den allerletzten Aufsatz geschrieben hatte, (sein Blick war immer mal wieder zum Rezept gehuscht) blinkte ein kleines Licht direkt vor seiner Nase.

Er schrak zurück. Was war das denn, bei Merlin?

Na, wahrscheinlich irgendein Alarmzauber, du Superzauberer, beantwortete er sich seine eigene Frage sarkastisch. Immerhin kam ihm der Warnzauber von letzter Nacht in den Sinn und mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes deaktivierte er das Blinken und begab sich eilig zur Tür des Kinderzimmers.

Tatsächlich regte sich dort etwas und als er leise die Türe aufschob, sah er seine gerade erwachte Tochter im Bett sitzen und sich verschlafen die Augen reiben.

„Guten Morgen" flüsterte er ihr zu und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Als Eileen ihn bemerkte, erklang ein freudiger Juchzer und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihren Mund.

„Dad!" Sie reckte ihm ihre kleinen Arme entgegen.

Etwas verlegen und ungeschickt, ließ er sich umarmen und hob sie zu sich hoch.

Sofort schmiegte Eileen sich an das stoppelige Kinn des Tränkemeisters und drückte ihren kleinen Körper fest an ihn. Er hätte sich wohl auch rasieren sollen.

„Ist ja gut!" grummelte er verlegen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Hermine hatte gesagt, man müsse mit Kindern sprechen, das wäre wichtig für ihre Entwicklung.

Eileen bewegte ihren Kopf an seinem Hals energisch hoch und runter. Das schien ein „Ja" zu sein.

Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er streichelnd über ihren Rücken, bis dass er etwas verwirrt innehielt. Die Hand wieder nach oben nehmend und prüfend betrachtend, stellte er etwas konstaniert fest, dass sie feucht war.

Seine Tochter hatte schon wieder die Hose voll. Diesmal, Merlin sei Dank, aber nur mit der deutlich weniger stinkigen Variante.

Er klaubte sie sich vom Hals, hielt sie etwas von sich entfernt unter den Achseln fest und blickte sie finster an: „Du bist nass!"

Ein frohes Nicken, begleitet von einem offenen Lächeln war die Antwort seiner Tochter. „Pipi."

„Allerdings!" brummte er und trug seine Tochter ins Bad.

Mit einigem Stolz registrierte er, dass dieses Mal alles schon viel einfacher und leichter ging. Tja, Übung machte den Meister - und ein guter Zauberspruch.

Zurück im Kinderzimmer fragte er sie: „Hast Du Hunger oder willst Du noch etwas mit Deinen Spielsachen spielen?"

Verstand sie das eigentlich schon?

Eileen schaute ihn etwas ratlos an, doch dann entdeckte sie ihre Bilderbücher und zeigte entschlossen auf den kleinen Stapel. „Da, Buch"

Severus ließ sie runter und sofort eilte sie zu ihren Schätzen um eines nach dem anderen hervor zuholen.

Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Mum?"

„Oh, deine Mum schläft noch, sie ist noch etwas müde", versuchte Severus zu erklären, er holte seine Taschenuhr hervor, sie zeigte kurz nach 6:30 Uhr an. Hm, noch etwa eine Stunde bis dass er sie wecken musste.

Da kam ihm ein sehr netter Gedanke.

„Eileen?" sie blickte fragend zu ihm hoch, „Ich gehe nach Deiner Mum sehen, wenn sie wach ist, ziehen wir uns an und dann frühstücken wir zusammen."

Sie nickte ihm etwas abwesend zu. Er musste grinsen, wie ihre Mutter, wenn sie ein Buch in der Hand hielt, vergaß sie die Welt um sich herum.

Leise schlich er wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, immer noch waren Hermines ruhige, regelmäßige Atemzüge zu hören. Genauso vorsichtig wie er sich aus dem Bett gestohlen hatte, legte er sich jetzt wieder zu ihr hin.

Als er seinen rechten Arm um sie herumlegte und seine Hand ihre Brüste bedeckte, bewegte sie sich ein wenig und ließ einen wohligen Laut vernehmen.

Wenig später erwachte sie dann vollends, was vielleicht auch an den zärtlichen Liebkosungen ihres Nackens lag.

Severus hatte nämlich ihre Haarmähne zurückgeschoben und küsste die weiche Haut ihres Halses, bis er zu der kleinen Kuhle unterhalb ihres rechten Ohres kam. Hier begann Hermine zu schnurren. Sie wand sich wohlig in seiner Umarmung, dabei vergaß sie nicht, ihr Gesäß provokant an seiner Mitte zu reiben.

„Professor Granger, Ihnen ist doch bewusst, was das für Folgen haben wird", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Hmmmm!", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte ihn verträumt an, „Ich liebe diese Folgen", nuschelte sie und schmiegte sich an seinen Hals,

„Oh, schon geduscht!" stellte sie nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen zufrieden fest und drückte sich wohlmöglich noch enger an ihn. Er streichelte derweil mit seiner Hand ihren nackten Rücken hinab und ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Po liegen.

Er war etwas hin und her gerissen. Sollte er seine Verführungen intensivieren und den Morgen so beginnen, wie der letzte Abend und diese Nacht geendet hatte? Äußerst reizvoll!

Aber Eileen war wach und konnte jeden Augenblick hereinkommen.

Als Severus an seine Tochter dachte, sackte seine beginnende Erektion augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Gleichzeitig begann sein Magen ein wenig zu knurren. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine leise kicherte, ihr Atem kitzelte dabei seinen Hals. Fragend schaute er zu ihr herunter.

„Du hast Dir gerade die verschiedenen Optionen dieses Morgens durch den Kopf gehen lassen, und Eileen hat gewonnen, stimmt´s?" wollte sie schmunzelnd wissen.

Er nickte überrascht. „Woher weißt Du das?"

„Weiblicher Instinkt, Severus!", Hermine streichelte sachte über die nackte Brust ihres Mannes, „Außerdem ist das ein sich häufig wiederholendes Muster, seit unsere Tochter laufen kann."

Sie grinste ihn an, „Du fürchtest Dich davor, dass sie uns in kompromitierender Aktion überraschen könnte und einen Schock fürs Leben bekommt!"

Severus brauchte für seine Antwort wahrlich nicht lange zu überlegen: „Wie wahr, von seiner Tochter beim Beischlaf mit ihrer Mutter überrascht zu werden, stelle ich mir furchtbar vor!" Er schüttelte sich leicht.

Hermine ließ ihre streichelnde Hand langsam über seinen Bauch wandern. „Es gibt sicherlich schlimmeres!"

„Was soll das sein? Von seiner Tochter beim Sex mit einer Frau überrascht zu werden, die nicht ihre Mutter ist?", überlegte Severus laut.

„Nein, dass wird nur sehr unangenehm, wenn Dich die Mutter des Kindes bei so etwas erwischen sollte!", stellte Hermine warnend klar.

Er schaute sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen über seine lange Nase hinab prüfend an und kommentierte trocken: „Nun, solange die Mutter des Kindes so – reizvoll - ist, brauchen wir uns um die zweite Variante keinerlei Gedanken zu machen!"

Sie lachte leise auf und intensivierte ihre Liebkosungen. Eine kleine Weile war es still und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Severus dachte an die wenigen Frauen in seinem Leben, die sich je für ihn interessiert hatten und an die eine, mit der er so ein Abenteuer überhaupt hätte eingehen wollen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt oder besser gesagt, er hatte alles verdorben, mit seiner Art, seiner Unsicherheit, seinem Hass. Mitten in diese düsteren Gedanken hörte er plötzlich Hermine leise murmeln:

„Es war sehr schön gestern Nacht", sie küsste seine linke Brustwarze. Was dachte er an solche längst vergangene dunkle Stunden, während er eine junge, wunderbare Frau in den Armen hielt? Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Es war weit mehr als das!" entgegnete er dann rau. Sie intensivierte ihre Liebkosungen und er versuchte ihre Hand und ihre Küsse zu ignorieren. Seine Bemühungen brachen allerdings wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen, als ihre Finger durch sein drahtiges Scharmhaar kraulten. Ihm brach der Schweiß vor lauter Anstrengung aus. Dann versteifte er sich spürbar und leider auch sein Glied.

Dies entlockte der jungen Frau neben ihm ein helles Lachen und sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Severus, es gibt Alarmzauber für so etwas. Lass Dich fallen!"

Etwas ärgerlich zog er sie auf sich „Das hättest Du doch gleich sagen können!"

Lachend schüttelte Hermine ihre Locken. „Was? Und mir dann den ganzen Spaß entgehen lassen?"

„Die Beziehung zu diesem obskuren älteren Slytherin tut Dir definitiv nicht gut!" knurrte er und küsste sie hart.

„Oh doch!" keuchte sie etwas atemlos, als er sie wieder los ließ. „Oh doch!" Sie nutzte ihre kleine Freiheit und verschwand mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Blick, der sehr slytherin war, unter der Bettdecke. Bei Merlin, was hatte sie jetzt wieder vor? Er brauchte nicht lange zu rätseln, denn schon bald spürte er ihre Aktivitäten an seiner mittlerweise voll erigierten Männlichkeit. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken ihrer Zuwendungen schaltete sich sein Gehirn auf Sparmodus und er überließ sich seinen Gefühlen.

Alsbald waren nur noch ein sehr dumpfes Grollen und ein heftiges Atmen im Schlafzimmer zu hören. Aber kurz bevor sich sein Geist völlig abschaltete, spürte er das verräterische Pochen in seinen Leisten und er versuchte Hermine von sich wegzuziehen.

Diese kannte aber wohl die Körperreaktionen ihres Ehemannes recht gut, denn noch bevor Severus Arm sie erreicht hatte, tauchte sie mit verstrubbeltem Haar und rotem Gesicht wieder auf und senkte ihren Körper sehr elegant auf ihn. Ein lautes Keuchen war sowohl von ihr als auch von ihm zu hören, als sie sich nach einigen wenigen Augenblicken des Verharrens in Bewegung setzte. Severus fasste Hermine fest um die schlanke Taille und führte ihre Bewegungen mit zunehmendem Tempo und Intensität. Mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung wartete er auf ihren Höhepunkt. Als endlich das rhythmische Zucken ihrer inneren Muskeln begann, ließ er sich mit ihr in den bunten Strudel greller und leuchtender Farben fallen. Als aus dem Farbenmeer wieder sein Schlafzimmer geworden war, lag sie keuchend neben ihm in den Kissen.

„Du bist….", ihm fehlten die Worte, als er sie fest an sich zog.

„Was? Verrucht, unglaublich, verrückt?", half ihm Hermine noch etwas außer Atem weiter.

„Ja, das auch", stimmte Severus nickend zu, fasste ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und hauchte ganz nah an ihren Lippen „aber vor allem, außergewöhnlich verführerisch, sehr betörend und einfach wundervoll!" Dann küsste er sie wieder heiß und begehrlich.

Beide hätten sich durchaus zu einer zweiten morgendlichen Runde aufgelegt gefühlt, wenn nicht ein sanfter Summton erklungen wäre, der stetig lauter wurde.

„Eileen!" grinste Hermine und löste sich von Severus Lippen. Dieser wollte schon leicht panisch nach seinem Morgenmantel greifen, als Hermine seinen Arm festhielt.

„Beruhige Dich!", ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „es hat Vorteile mit einer verrückten Zauberkunstmeisterin verheiratet zu sein."

„Und was für einen kleinen, kniffeligen Zauber hat die außergewöhnlich verführerische, verruchte und wundervolle Zauberkunstmeisterin jetzt wieder erfunden?" fragte Severus, sich langsam entspannend.

„Ganz einfach", Hermine kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge, „sobald Eileen – oder sonst einer – unser Schlafzimmer betritt, sorgt ein kleiner, kniffliger Zauber dafür, dass wir sittsam in angemessener Nachtwäsche gekleidet, brav im Bett liegen."

Das Warnsignal war jetzt ziemlich laut, doch als sich die Tür langsam aufschob verstummte es und Severus bemerkte tatsächlich, dass er in einen langärmligen schwarzen Seidenpyjama gekleidet war und Hermine ein knöchellanges Nachthemd aus gleichem Stoff und Farbe trug, allerdings besaß ihre Nachtwäsche nur dünne Träger und einen nicht geringen Einblick in ihr Dekollete.

„So sittsam finde ich Dein Nachthemd aber gar nicht", murmelte er ihr schnell zu, bevor Eileens Kopf sich neugierig durch die Tür schob.

„Mum, Dad?" sie klang etwas kläglich.

„Komm rein, mein Schatz!" lachte Hermine, sie kannte auch die Taktiken ihrer Tochter sehr gut. Eileen liebte es nämlich, morgens noch eine kleine Weile bei ihren Eltern im Bett zu verbringen.

Sogleich war Eileen schon an der Bettkante und reckte ihre Arme hoch, damit ihr Dad sie – wenn auch mit möglichst abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck – ins Bett hob. Dort kuschelte sie sich genau zwischen ihre Eltern und drückte ihrer Mutter einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Oh, hat Dein Dad Dir schon eine frische Windel gemacht?" Hermine schaute zuerst überrascht zu ihrer Tochter und dann zu ihrem Mann. Beide nickten, die eine froh und begeistert, der andere sehr stolz und mit sich zufrieden.

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile im Bett, die Familie Granger-Snape und verbrachten eine knappe halbe Stunde mit Kuscheln, Kitzeln, Streicheln und Erzählen. Bis dass alle Mägen begannen, einträchtig miteinander zu knurren.

Gut gelaunt begab sich Hermine schließlich ins Bad und Severus übernahm es, mit seiner Tochter die hygienischen Mindestanforderungen für den Tag zu erfüllen. Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück zog es Eileen wieder zu ihren Spielsachen und Hermine und Severus hatten Zeit über den Trank gegen den Schwindel und auch über die Versuchsreihe zum Cardioamoris zu beraten.

Alle waren so in ihr Spiel und ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass der Morgen nur so dahin raste. Als es schon deutlich auf Mittag zuging, schlug Hermine plötzlich energisch ihr Buch zu – kleine Staubwolken wirbelten daraufhin empört über dem Schreibtisch – und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Ahh, Severus, wir haben Sommer, es ist tatsächlich schönes Wetter draußen und ich habe Hunger. Was hältst Du von einem Picknick am See?" fragend blickte sie zu ihm herüber.

Der Tränkemeister zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wog in Gedanken die verschiedenen Optionen gegeneinander ab.

Ihm fehlte eigentlich nichts hier, es machte ihm ungeheuren Spaß mit Hermine zu arbeiten und gegen ein kurzes gemütliches Mittagessen zusammen mit seinen Frauen hier unten im Kerker hätte er gar nichts einzuwenden.

Draußen dagegen waren bestimmt viele Schülerinnen und Schüler und auch die Kolleginnen und Kollegen wären da. Hmm, da brauchte er wohl nicht lange zu überlegen und er wollte gerade schon den Mund zu einer ablehnenden Äußerung aufmachen, als Eileen ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm.

Sie hatte auch den Vorschlag ihrer Mutter gehört und die Worte „See" und „Picknick" schienen den Ausschlag gegeben zu haben: „Au ja", juchzte sie froh, „See!"

Damit war dann wohl die Sache klar, zwei zu eins sozusagen, und Hermine, die den säuerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Mannes kannte, grinste ihn frech an. „Sehr gut! Dann machen wir der jungen Dame mal schnell eine frische Hose und Du besorgst alles Nötige für ein Picknick!", sprachs, schnappte sich ihre Tochter und wollte sie gerade übermütig durch die Luft wirbeln, als Severus sie im allerletzten Augenblick mit einem warnenden „Hermine!" bremsen konnte.

„Schade…" kommentierte sie betrübt, als sie ihre Tochter wieder auf den Boden stellte und Eileen schaute ihn auch ziemlich vorwurfsvoll aus ihren schwarzen Augen an.

Tja, er war eben als Spaßverderber bekannt, wenigstens etwas, dass noch so war wie früher.

Nur sehr bedauerlich, dass es ihm nicht mehr annähernd die gleiche Freude bereitete wie früher.


	12. Chapter 12

Amnesie XII

Tatsächlich war halb Hogwarts am See versammelt, als Severus mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm dort ankam. Ihm war etwas unwohl, gleich würde das Gestarre beginnen und das Geflüster hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Er atmete tief ein.

Sie sollten es nur versuchen, sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hätten. Durfte er eigentlich schon wieder Punkte abziehen? Das wäre dann ja wenigstens etwas. Sein Gang wurde energischer und Hermine musste sich beeilen mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Renn nicht so!", keuchte sie nach einiger Zeit etwas atemlos.

„Oh", Severus hielt inne, „entschuldige, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schneller geworden bin."

In diesem Augenblick kam ihnen gerade die erste Schülergruppe entgegen, sie hatten wohl schon genug Sonne getankt und suchten nach etwas Abkühlung.

„Guten Tag Professor Granger, Professor Snape!" lachend und Eileen zuwinkend schlenderten sie an der kleinen Familie vorbei. Hermine erwiderte froh ihren Gruß. Severus aber blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist?" wollte Hermine wissen, als sie bemerkte, dass Severus ihr nicht mehr folgte.

„Warum?", er überlegte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, „Warum sind die so…."

„Wie sind sie denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Nun, so … ohne Furcht", Severus war wirklich verwirrt, auch fiel ihm wieder die Schülerin von gestern ein, die ebenfalls keine Anzeichen von Angst gezeigt hatte.

„Warum sollten Sie denn vor uns Angst haben?" wollte Hermine wissen und breitete unter einer großen Buche ihre Decke aus.

„Na, weil das bisher immer so war!" entgegnete Severus ungeduldig und ließ die zappelnde Eileen hinunter, sie hatte einige Enten auf der Wiese entdeckt.

„Tja", Hermine schaute ihn grinsend an, „es hat sich wohl Einiges verändert. Verteil doch schon mal das Geschirr."

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle bei kaltem Hühnchen und leckeren Sandwiches und ließen es sich gut gehen, doch Severus ließ es keine Ruhe, dass sich seine Schülerinnen und Schüler so anders verhielten. Er schaute sich finster um, aber keiner schien sich besonders um sie zu kümmern. Er fing sogar hin und wieder einige Blicke auf, die ihm dann zunickten und zwei Schüler aus Slytherin kamen sich zudem nach seinem Gesundheitszustand erkundigen. Daher wartete er gespannt darauf, dass Hermine endlich satt war und den Korb wieder sorgsam verpackte.

„Also, erklär es mir, was hat sich verändert?" forderte er sofort, als sie sich zufrieden an den Stamm des Baumes lehnte.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", Hermine schloss, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genießend, die Augen, „ich habe selber lange darüber nachgedacht und es ist auch nicht so, dass man es einfach an einer Sache festmachen könnte.", sie öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute ihn intensiv an, „Es hat wohl was mit Aktion und Reaktion zu tun", dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und wieder griff er ohne zu zögern oder gar darüber nachzudenken zu und ließ sich von ihr an ihre Seite ziehen.

„Angefangen hat es wohl mit dieser ungeheuerlichen Nachricht, dass der ungerechte, unberechenbare und undurchsichtige Tränkemeister von Hogwarts eine Freundin hätte", sie kicherte glucksend, „Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Skandal war!"

Doch, das konnte er sich sehr wohl vorstellen!

„Die Einen waren der Meinung", fuhr Hermine lachend fort, „dass Du mich gezwungen hättest oder mich unter Drogen gesetzt hättest, sogar ein Imperius wurde durchaus für möglich gehalten." In Hermines Augen begannen kleine Lichtfunken zu tanzen. Wunderschön!

„Und die Anderen?" wollte er argwöhnisch wissen.

„Die Anderen haben gemeint, dass ich vom Wahnsinn befallen wäre", sie musste laut lachen, dann verstummte sie aber abrupt und schaute ihn sehr vorwurfsvoll an, „Stell Dir vor, Ron hat mir sogar allen Ernstes einen Termin im St. Mungos gemacht!"

„Verständlich, aber was kann ich dafür?" wollte er wissen, als das Blitzen ihrer Augen noch heftiger wurde.

„Na, Du Verräter", sie piekste ihm den Zeigefinger in den rechten Oberarm, „Du warst zum ersten Mal in Deinem Leben einer Meinung mit ihm, hast ihn noch darin bestärkt und wolltest mich zu allem Überfluss auch noch dorthin begleiten!"

„Oh", er hätte es wohl geschickter angehen sollen. Definitiv!

„Na ja", sie seufzte leise, „jedenfalls schienen durch unsere Beziehung ein paar Menschen, und allen voran auch einige Schülerinnen, erkannt zu haben, dass hinter dem Unsympatho aus den Kerkern auch ein … interessanter Mann steckt", Hermine schaute ihn nun eindeutig zweideutig an. Er musste schlucken.

„Was soll das heißen", brachte er trotzdem etwas abgelenkt hervor.

„Ganz einfach", Hermine blickte sich vorsichtig um, ob auch keiner sie beobachtete und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Lippen, „sie bemerkten wie aus heiterem Himmel, dass Du neben Deinem ausgeprägten Riechorgan, Deiner Zugeknöpftheit und Deinem schwarzen Haarvorhang noch das ein oder andere mehr zu bieten hast."

„Und was sollte das sein?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Och", zählte Hermine auf, „zum Beispiel, dass Dir die Zeit ohne den irren dunklen Größenwahnsinnen offensichtlich gut getan hatte und Du weniger blass, weniger hager und weniger schlecht gelaunt warst, als in Deiner unseligen Rolle als Doppelspion." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zweideutig zu, „seit dieser Zeit giltst Du als geheimnisvoll und hast ein düsteres und faszinierendes bad guy Image."

„Wie bitte?" Er war wirklich geschockt.

„Ist das jetzt schlimm?", fragte Hermine scheinheilig, „wenn ja, dann erzähl ich Dir besser nicht, was Minerva herausgefunden hat.", sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, allerdings nur bis auf einen kleinen Schlitz, damit sie ja nicht Severus Reaktion verpasste.

Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ein dunkles, unwilliges Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust und Hermine konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Schon gut, ich sag´s ja", beschwichtigte sie ihn, als er sich drohend über sie beugte, dann schaute sie sich wieder sorgsam um, „Also, Minerva hat in 47 Schülerinnenschränken das … Bild … von Dir gefunden." Sie wartete gespannt was er dazu sagen würde.

Aber erstmal sagte er gar nichts, er starrte sie nur fragend an.

Dann riss er sich aber zusammen und wollte konsterniert wissen: „Was für ein Bild? Und warum hängt ein Bild von mir in den Schränken von Schülerinnen und wie zum Teufel kommen die überhaupt an ein wie auch immer geartetes Bild von mir?" Unglaublich, was sich so alles auftat!

„Also, dass ist alles wirklich nicht meine Schuld", wehrte Hermine sehr unschuldig schauend ab, „eher …Ginnys"

Was hatte denn Misses Potter plötzlich damit zutun? Er verstand langsam gar nichts mehr.

Bedrohlich kam er ihr noch näher und blickte äußerst finster: „Es wäre wirklich gut für Dich und Deine Gesundheit Misses Granger, wenn Du diese Geschichte von vorne erzählen würdest, sonst muss ich mir sehr schlimme Konsequenzen ausdenken!" seine Stimme war dabei so, dass sie es locker schaffte, ihre Nackenhaare erregt aufzurichten.

Ein tiefer Seufzer war von ihr zu hören und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, waren die zu erwartenden Konsequenzen sehr erstrebenswert.

Trotzdem gab sie ihm nach und begann erklärend. „Das war so: Auf unserer zweiten Zutatenexkursion hatte ich eine Kamera dabei und habe natürlich auch viele Aufnahmen gemacht, von seltenen Pflanzen, wunderbaren Bergmassiven und aufregenden Tränkemeistern in Shorts und … in Badehose." Sie schaute ihn etwas ängstlich von unten her an.

Er schwieg, zog aber seine Augenbrauen noch etwas mehr zusammen, daher beeilte sie sich fort zu fahren: „Ich habe den Film nach unserer Heimkehr Ginny mitgegeben, sie sollte ihn zum Entwickeln in ein Geschäft nahe der Winkelgasse bringen." Sie zupfte an ein paar Grashalmen neben der Decke und schaute sehr, sehr unschuldig drein, „leider ließ sich Ginny ihre Tasche klauen und so landete ein spärlich bekleideter, gut gebauter, unglaublich sexy Tränkemeister über dunkle Pfade auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten." Jetzt war es raus!

„Ich war fast nackt auf der Titelseite des Propheten?", das war ja echt nicht zu fassen, wie verzweifelt waren denn die jetzt?

„Du bist nun mal ein Kriegsheld!" stellte Hermine axelzuckend fest, „außerdem war es ein wirklich, wirklich gutes Bild!"

„Ich hänge also fast nackt in 47 Schülerinnenspinden?" fasste Severus bestürzt zusammen.

„Hmm", bestätigte Hermine nickend, „mindestens."

Darüber musste er später in Ruhe nachdenken. Unbedingt! Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Und weiter?", das konnte ja wohl nicht einen allgemeinen Stimmungsumschwung bewirken. So gut konnte ein einzelnes Bild gar nicht sein.

„Tja", erklärte Hermine, „das Ganze war ein guter Anfang, aber den eigentlichen Wandel hat eine wunderbare, kleine, schwarzhaarige Lady ganz alleine geschafft." Ihr beider Blick ging zu Eileen, die immer noch voller Elan die Enten jagte.

Verstehend nickte Severus langsam, „Es ist wohl schwierig als mieser, unnahbarer Idiot zu gelten, wenn man ein kleines Kind auf den Armen trägt und eine wunderschöne junge Hexe einfach nicht einsehen will, dass man nicht gut für sie ist."

„Ganz genau!" bestätigte Hermine gut gelaunt und wagte es noch einmal ihn zärtlich zu küssen, „Du bist einfach zu menschlich geworden zum ernsthaft fürchten, Severus Snape!"

„Sehr bedauerlich!" stellte er betrübt fest.

„Finde ich gar nicht!" widersprach seine Frau, „aber wenn es Dich beruhigt, zum Lieblingslehrer des Jahres wirst Du ganz sicher in nächster Zeit nicht gewählt!" Gute Nachricht! Wer wollte denn so was?

Er hätte gerade nichts gegen einen weiteren Kuss gehabt, denn Hermine streift gerade ihre Bluse ab und sie trug nun nur noch ein dünnes ärmelloses Top. Sehr anregend, in der Tat. Aber anstatt auf seine unauffälligen Annäherungen einzugehen, rückte sie sogar etwas von ihm ab, denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie gesehen, dass drei Schülerinnen der Abschlussklassen aus Huffelpuff sich ihnen näherten. Bald standen sie vor ihnen und grüßten freundlich, aber doch etwas unsicher, immerhin hieß es, dass ihr Tränkelehrer sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, wer wusste schon, ob das was Gutes war.

„Entschuldigen Sie Ma´m", sagte das Mädchen in der Mitte verlegen, sich dabei Hermine zuwendend „Wäre es o.K., wenn wir ein wenig mit Eileen spielen würden?"

„Aber sicher, wenn Sie sonst nichts Wichtiges zu tun haben, Miss O´Leary", meinte Hermine und legte Severus beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm, sie hatte sofort gemerkt, dass er sich gar nicht so sicher war, ob er seine Tochter solch unreifen Teenagern anvertrauen könnte.

„Super!" freuten sich die drei jungen Mädchen und riefen schon halb auf dem Weg zu Eileen, „wir bringen Sie spätestens zum Abendessen zurück!"

„Passen Sie beim Wasser auf, Eileen zieht der See magisch an!" rief Hermine ihnen hinterher und bekam ein wissendes Nicken als Antwort.

„Warum gibst Du unsere noch einzige Tochter diesen Kindern mit?" fragte Severus vorwurfsvoll, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Weil ich sie kenne und sie sehr verlässlich und verantwortungsbewusst sind und vor allem, weil Eileen gerne mit ihnen zusammen ist!" stellte Hermine klar und ließ sich wieder an den Baumstamm sinken.

Nach einer kleinen Weile des Nachdenkens sah sie Severus fragend an: „Meinst Du es wird wieder ein Mädchen?"

„Bloß nicht!" grollte Severus, „dann hab ich ja einen ganzen Harem in meinen Kerkern!"

„Nun, wir werden sehen!" orakelte Hermine lächelnd und kuschelte sich endlich unauffällig an ihn heran.

Es wurde ein sehr schöner und entspannter Samstagnachmittag. Eileen war der erklärte Liebling der Mädchen aller Häuser und so genossen das Ehepaar Granger-Snape ruhige und einträchtige Stunden unter der großen Buche. Am späten Nachmittag gesellte sich sogar Minerva hinzu und sie nahmen zusammen auch noch ihren Tee am See ein.

Als er viele Stunden später, nach einer weiteren leidenschaftlichen Umarmung mit dieser unglaublichen Hexe, sehr nahe an der Schwelle zum wohlverdienten Schlaf war, gab er vor sich selber gerne zu, dass er von solchen Tagen gar nicht genug bekommen könnte.

Fester schloss er Hermine in die Arme und schon hatte ihn die Traumwelt gefangen genommen, die aber nichts Neues brachte, eher des bereits Erlebten mehr und man hätte den Tränkemeister glücklich lächeln sehen können, wenn man so wahnsinnig gewesen wäre, in sein Schlafzimmer einzudringen.


	13. Chapter 13

Amnesie XIII

Den Sonntag verbrachten Sie zu einem großen Teil im Labor, die beiden Versuchsreihen zum Cardioamoris wurden sorgsam aufgebaut und alle Schritte, von der Zutatenabmessung bis zur kleinsten Rührbewegung genauestens dokumentiert.

Am Ende fanden sie Hermines These bestätigt und sie verschwand begeistert in der Bibliothek, um dort auf der Grundlage ihrer Erkenntnisse weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Er räumte in der Zwischenzeit auf und brachte Eileen ins Bett, die den Vormittag bei Minerva gewesen war. Dann schnappte er sich ein Buch und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.

Die Zeit für solche Mußestunden würde knapp werden. Mitte nächster Woche wollte er wieder mit dem Unterricht beginnen, egal ob er sein Gedächtnis wiederhatte oder nicht, das hatte er bereits gestern mit Minerva besprochen. Die Prüfungen standen immerhin kurz bevor und es gab einfach zuviel Arbeit, ohne dass der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem machte und andere für sich arbeiten ließ.

Natürlich hätte er auch schon gleich morgen mit dem Unterricht beginnen können, aber er hatte da noch etwas vor und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte.

Als die Uhr anzeigte, dass seine Tochter genug geschlafen hatte, nahm er sie auf und machte ihr mittlerweile sehr routiniert und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung eine frische Windel, dann bestellte er Abendessen und aß mit ihr zusammen.

Hermine tauchte immer noch nicht auf, so kam er dem Wunsch seiner Tochter nach und schaute mit ihr zusammen einige Bilderbücher an. Was im Nachhinein gar nicht mal so uninteressant war, wie er erstaunt feststellte. Es machte Spaß sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen und er genoss es mindestens so sehr, als wenn er sich weiter in seine eigene Lektüre vergraben hätte.

Mitten in eine sehr spannende Geschichte um ein rotes Schaukelpferd kam Minerva und brachte noch eine Jacke, die Eileen bei ihr vergessen hatte.

„Wo ist Hermine?" wollte sie wissen, als sie den gestrengen Tränkemeister seiner Tochter vorlesend auf der Wohnzimmercouch gewahr wurde.

„Schon vor etlichen Stunden in der Bibliothek verschollen", knurrte Severus.

„Du solltest nach ihr sehen", überlegte Minerva besorgt, sie hatte von den Anfällen der jungen Mutter gehört.

„Dann musst Du mit Eileen herausfinden wie das Schaukelpferd hier wieder zurück zu Christin findet!", stellte Severus klar und Eileen nickte vehement zustimmend.

„Das mache ich doch gerne", Minervas Augen leuchteten, „ich glaube, die Geschichte kenne ich noch nicht."

So erhob sich Severus etwas schwerfällig und Minerva nahm seinen Platz ein. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, mahnte er seine Tochter: „Eileen, vergiss nicht, mir nachher das Ende zu erzählen!", was auf dem geröteten Kindergesicht ein treuherziges Nicken hinterließ. Sie würde garantiert eine Griffyndor werden! Er rollte mit den Augen. Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart.

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek nutzte er die Gelegenheit und schaute mal wieder bei seinen Slytherins vorbei, nicht das die sich daran gewöhnten ohne Aufsicht zu sein. Zu seinem Leitwesen war aber alles ruhig, was wohl daran liegen musste, dass das Wetter immer noch ausgezeichnet war und die Prüfungen kurz bevorstanden, da hatten noch nicht einmal Slytherins Muße für Dummheiten.

In der Bibliothek angekommen nickte er Madam Pince knapp zu und er spähte schon in die vielen wohlgeordneten Bücherreihen, ob er seine Frau entdecken könnte, da sprach ihn die Bibliothekarin mit einem unmissverständlichen Blick auf die große Uhr hinter sich an:

„Professor, ich wollte gerade schließen, wenn Sie noch bleiben wollen, dann schließe ich ab. Ihre Frau hat ja einen Schlüssel."

„Natürlich, gehen Sie, ich sage ihr Bescheid", er wedelte bestätigend mit den Hände.

Vermutlich wollte sie auch noch einen letzten Sonnenstrahl erwischen. Tatsächlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die dünnen Lippen von Madam Pince und sie verließ schneller den Raum als er noch irgendetwas hinzufügen konnte. Vielleicht warteten ja nicht nur Sonnenstrahlen auf sie? Er hob anzüglich eine Augenbraue. Bei Gelegenheit musste er mal Minerva dazu befragen oder Hermine. Apropos. Wo mochte sie stecken?

Nachdem er sie weder in der Zaubertränkeabteilung noch in der verboten Abteilung gefunden hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie als Schülerin eigentlich immer ganz hinten, im etwas verborgenen Winkel mit dem großen breiten Fenster hinunter auf den See zu finden gewesen war und er kehrte um und begab sich leisen Schrittes dorthin.

Als er um das letzte Regal bog, konnte er sie tief über ein sehr alt scheinendes Buch gebeugt sitzen sehen. Vor ihr lag ein immenser Stapel dicker Bücher und überall waren Pergamentstreifen verstreut worauf sie ihre Notizen gekritzelt hatte.

Er schob sich etwas zurück in den Schatten des Regals und beobachtete sie versonnen.

So oder so ähnlich hatte er sie hier unzählige Male sitzen sehen, stets hatte er für sie nur ein verächtliches Schnauben übrig gehabt, manchmal, wenn er besonders schlechte Laune hatte, musste sie auch den ein oder anderen abfälligen Kommentar über sich ergehen lassen, wie „Ach Miss Granger, mal wieder so fleißig? Sie wissen doch, Fleiß alleine reicht nicht, Talent sollte man auch haben!" oder „Na, Miss Granger, haben Ihre Freunde schon wieder genug von Ihnen, dass sie sich hier in der letzten Ecke vergraben?"

Ja, er war nicht sehr nett gewesen. Eher das Gegenteil, würde er heute sagen.

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatten sich ihre Reaktionen auf seine Äußerungen über die Jahre doch verändert. War es in den ersten Jahren noch ein gekränkter und sehr verletzter Blick gewesen, den das Mädchen ihm unter einem dichten Vorhang von wildem Haar erstaunt zugeworfen hatte, so bemühte sie sich später um eine eher stoische und unbeteiligte Reaktion. Vielleicht versuchte sie ihn zu imitieren, was natürlich kläglich misslang, es passte eben nicht zu ihrem Wesen. Das hatte er ihr auch mal gesagt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Im Jahr als Umbridge nach Hogwarts kam und auch im Jahr darauf, ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Jahr, da hatte sie ihn stets sehr aufmerksam und erforschend gemustert. Als wenn sie wüsste, dass es etwas gab, das er verbarg. Das hatte eine große Unsicherheit bei ihm hinterlassen und er hatte tatsächlich mit seinen Beleidigungen aufgehört.

Die junge Frau dort am Pult reckte sich und kramte in den zahlreichen Büchern vor ihr.

Er drückte sich noch etwas näher an die Bücherreihen hinter ihm, denn gerade stand sie auf und suchte aus dem benachbarten Regal anscheinend ein weiteres Buch. Die oberste Reihe war schon eine Herausforderung für eine nur normalgroße Frau und so musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und sich nach dem gesuchten Buch recken.

Dabei entging es dem heimlichen Beobachter natürlich nicht, dass sich ihr Shirt ein ganzes Stück mit in die Höhe hob und ihren noch schlanken Bauch fast zur Gänze entblößte. Ihm kam da ein netter Gedanke, der sicherlich auch als eine Art der Wiedergutmachung für jahrelanges, mieses Benehmen durchgehen würde.

Schnell aber lautlos schlich er sich von hinten an sie heran und gerade als sie eines der Bücher greifen wollte, umfasste er sie von hinten mit starken Armen.

Ein erschrecktes, gedämpftes Quicken war zu hören, wie gut dass er das vorausgesehen hatte, denn seine rechte Hand war sofort zu ihrem Mund geschnellt.

Um weiteres Aufsehen zu vermeiden flüsterte er ihr schnell in Ohr: „Ich bin es, keine Panik."

Sofort entspannte sich die Frau in seinen Armen und Hermine atmete tief und erleichtert durch.

Dann allerdings drehte sie sich energisch in seiner Umarmung um und blitzte ihn sehr vorwurfsvoll an: „Wie kommst du nur dazu mich so zu erschrecken Severus Snape, wenn ich in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, hättest Du das Poppy erklären müssen!"

Oh, sie sah zum anbeißen aus, wenn sie wütend war. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. So konnte er sich auch gerade auf keinen Fall auf das konzentrieren was sie ihm gesagt hatte sondern forderte bestimmt: „Küss mich!"

Eine wilde Leidenschaft für diese schöne Frau erfüllte ihn und so fasste er gleichzeitig ihre Hände, sah ihr tief in die brennenden Augen und führte ihre Arme langsam rechts und links nach oben über ihren Kopf zusammen. Dabei kam er ihr sehr nahe, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und er erkannte deutlich das beginnende erregte Glimmen in ihren Augen.

Doch sie war wohl noch nicht bereit ihm die jüngste Attacke zu verzeihen, denn sie fragte provokant leise: „Warum sollte ich das wohl tun, Herr Professor?"

„Weil ich der attraktivste und begehrenswerteste Mann in diesem Raum bin und man sich erzählt, dass Du, warum auch immer, in mich verliebt sein sollst!" antwortete er genau so leise und mit nicht wenig Arroganz in seiner Stimme.

„Wer behauptet denn so etwas Ungeheuerliches?" wisperte sie nun, dabei wanderte ihr Blick verräterischerweise immer zwischen seinen Augen und seinem Mund hin und her und sie musste sich tatsächlich die Lippen befeuchten. Sehr verheißungsvoll!

Er zog provokant die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Nun, meine Quellen bleiben natürlich geheim", seine Stimme wurde noch dunkler und samtiger als er sehr leise ergänzte: „Ich kann Dir aber sofort hieb- und stichfeste Beweise meiner Zuneigung präsentieren", er drückte seinen Körper ganz dicht an sie heran, so dass sie die Regalreihe im Rücken und an ihrem Bauch etwas ganz anderes, deutlich fühlte.

„Ja", keuchte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „ich spüre es, aber ist das nicht eher Begehren?"

„Ja, das auch!", gab er unbekümmert zu und rückte sogar noch näher an sie heran. Er konnte das Heben ihre Brüste an seine Oberkörper spüren und dass sich ihr Becken unauffällig an seinem rieb, blieb ihm auch nicht verborgen.

„Was ist, küsst Du mich jetzt?" Er wurde tatsächlich etwas ungeduldig.

„Hier in der Bibliothek?" Hermine schaute etwas überrascht und ihre Augen huschten jetzt zwischen seinem Mund und dem Ende des Ganges hin und her. Sie kannte immerhin Madam Pince lange genug.

„Warum nicht?" seine Lippen streichelten neckend über ihre.

„Vielleicht, weil wir nicht allein sind?" in ihren Augen konnte man die Zerrissenheit zwischen Sorge und Begehren deutlich sehen, „Madam Pince hält Küssen für generell schädlich!"

„Für wen?" wollte Severus interessiert wissen.

Hermine lachte leise: „Natürlich für ihre Bücher, für wen sonst?"

Er probte gleich mal den Ernstfall und ließ seine Lippen ihren Mund verwöhnen.

„Wie sollte denn ein solcher Kuss irgendwelche Bücher gefährden?" fragte er eine kleine Weile später.

Hermine schnaufte und sie musste hart schlucken. „Nicht der Kuss, sondern die mögliche Leidenschaft, die er auslösen kann."

„Und", er schaffte es tatsächlich seiner Stimme noch mehr Timbre zu geben, „spüren Sie schon eine solche Bücher gefährdende Leidenschaft, Miss Granger?"

„Leider ja, Professor", wisperte sie errötend und tatsächlich brauchte es nicht viel, um das Begehren in ihren Augen und auch anderswo abzulesen, daher bat sie inständig: „lass uns nach unten gehen Severus!"

Er küsste sie wieder, dann seufzte er übertrieben mitleidig, „das geht leider nicht, mein Schatz, Minerva sitzt auf unserem Sofa."

„Oh", Hermines Stimme klang wirklich enttäuschend.

„Hier ist es aber doch auch recht nett, oder?" er entließ ihre Hände aus seiner Umklammerung und streifte mit seinen Fingern ihre Arme entlang, über ihre Seiten, bis zu den Hüften, wo sie sich unmerklich langsam aber stetig unter ihr Shirt stahlen und ihre Taille sanft umfassten.

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, trotzdem schaffte sie es zu sagen „Wenn ich zwischen Minerva und Irma Pince wählen muss, weiß ich grad gar nicht, wen ich vorziehen würde."

Dabei blickte sie wieder ängstlich zum Gangende.

„Hast Du eigentlich soviel Angst vor mir, wie Du es anscheinend vor Madam Pince hast?" wollte Severus interessiert wissen und schob seine Hände über ihre weiche Haut Zoll um Zoll nach oben.

„Die Zeiten sind leider vorbei, Herr Professor!" keuchte Hermine, als seine Hände endlich ihre Brüste erreicht hatten.

„Schade", wirkliches Bedauern klang aus seiner Stimme, „würde es Dich denn dann irgendwie entspannen, wenn ich Dir sagen könnte, dass Madam Pince vorhin hinter sich abgeschlossen hat und ihren Sonntagabend genießt?" Ein wahrhaft diabolisches Grinsen zog sich nun über sein Gesicht.

„Was?" Hermines Stimme wurde lauter und war voller Empörung, „Madam Pince ist gar nicht hier und Du Schuft, lässt mich glauben, dass sie jeden Augenblick um die Ecke kommen könnte und uns bei eindeutig zweideutigen Aktivitäten überraschen könnte?"

„Habe ich das?" sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und seine Daumen streichelten über ihre bereits aufgerichteten Brustsspitzen.

„Natürlich hast Du das!" Hermines Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Also, wie ist das nun, küsst Du mich jetzt?" seine Augenbraue wanderte unschuldig fragend nach oben.

„Niemals!" entgegnete Hermine finster, packte ihn jedoch sehr energisch beim Kragen und drehte sich mit ihm um, so dass nun sein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit der Regalreihe machte, „ich werde jetzt hier und sogleich über Dich herfallen Severus Snape, dass sogar die Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung vor Scharm rot werden!" und immerhin standen diese am entgegensetzten Ende der Bibliothek, wie ihm am Rande einfiel.

„Verlockend!" wollte Severus gerade sagen, als sie schon ihren Zauberstab schwang und er plötzlich mit offenem Hemd vor ihr stand.

Und sie fiel wirklich über ihn her, küsste und streichelte seinen Oberkörper, saugte an den kleinen Brustwarzen und schob ohne großes Federlesen ihre Hand in seine Hose. Jetzt war es an ihm zu Keuchen und nach einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren auch Hose, Schuhe, Socken und Shorts verschwunden und die gierige Hexe vor ihm widmete sich intensiv seiner immer stärker pulsierenden Mitte. Erst durch ihre gefühlvollen Hände und schließlich sogar mit ihren weichen Lippen. Bei Merlin!

Das war nicht die Bibliothek, das war der Himmel!

Natürlich musste er sich für ein solches Verhalten in den heiligen Räumen der Wissenschaft sogleich revanchieren und zahlte ihr alle ihm zugeteilten Aufmerksamkeiten mit gleicher Münze zurück.

Sie schien absolut nichts dagegen zu haben, jedenfalls würde er das aus den hellen lustvollen Lauten schließen, die sie ausgestoßen hatte, als er sich schließlich voller Leidenschaft – aber mit der gebotenen Vorsicht – in sie versenkte. Gut, einige Bücherregale begannen kurz darauf gefährlich zu wackeln und er gab zu, dass er es nicht richtig mitbekam, als sich ca. ein dutzend Bücher nicht mehr halten konnten und mit einem Poltern neben dem sich ekstatisch bewegenden Paar auf den Boden krachten.

Aber was war ein solcher Kollateralschaden, wenn er dagegen eine sich ihrer und seiner Lust vollends hingebende, wunderschöne junge Hexe in die Besinnungslosigkeit vögeln konnte?

Nichts! Zum Teufel mit Madam Prince!

Als sie sich schließlich völlig außer Atem zwischen einem kleinen Haufen Büchern und einer ziemlich desolat aussehenden Regalreihe wieder fanden und ihre wild klopfenden Herzen zu beruhigen suchten, mussten sie beide plötzlich über das ganze Chaos um sie herum herzhaft lachen.

Wann kam es schon mal vor, dass zwei ehrbare Professoren splitterfaser nackt halb unter einem Bücherstapel lagen, nachdem sie wilden Sex in der wohlbehüteten Bibliothek Hogwarts hatten?

„Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" jedenfalls berichtete von solchen Zuständen nichts, wie Hermine kichernd anmerkte.

Natürlich war es ein eindeutiger Vorteil Zauberer zu sein, denn zwei oder drei Zauberstabbewegungen später waren nicht nur die Professoren wieder völlig korrekt bekleidet, auch die ledergebundenen Bücher standen unschuldig in reparierten Regalen, so als wenn nichts diesen schönen Sonntagabend je in Wallung gebracht hätte.

Nur das Grinsen der beiden Tränkemeister war nicht zur Gänze verschwunden. Es hielt noch an, bis kurz vor die Türe ihrer Wohnung. Dort aber riefen sie sich energisch zur Ordnung, sie wollten jedenfalls nicht testen, wie weit Minervas Toleranz für unkonventionelle Sexualplätze ging.


	14. Chapter 14

Amnesie XIV

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Severus so etwas wie wohltuende Routine, als er erst professionell seine Tochter versorgte, dann das Frühstück organisierte und Hermine später zum Abschied einen liebevollen Kuss gab, bevor sie in den Kamin stieg um zur Uni zu flohen.

Er fand es sehr angenehm, den Morgen mit Eileen am See zu verbringen und lieferte sie auch pünktlich bei Minerva ab, die sie nach dem Mittagessen zu den Potters bringen würde.

Ginny Potter hatte nämlich dankenswerter Weise für drei halbe Tage in der Woche die Betreuung Eileens übernommen.

Severus stellte in diesen Tagen anerkennend fest, dass es wahrlich eines ausgeklügelten Systems bedurfte, um zu gewährleisten, dass seine Tochter gut versorgt war, und sie beide daneben ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben nachgehen konnten.

Trotzdem hatte Hermine ihm schon gesagt, dass sie über eine andere, einfachere und kontinuierlichere Betreuung nachdenken müssten, vor allem, wenn das zweite Kind mal da wäre.

Sie hatte da an die junge Miss O´Leary gedacht, die sich auch jetzt schon ab und zu um Eileen kümmerte.

Er würde sie in den nächsten Tagen mal sehr genau unter die Lupe nehmen.

Jetzt stand er in seinem Labor und hielt einen kleinen Flakon mit himmelblauem Inhalt in der Hand. Auf dem Verschluss lag eine nicht zu übersehende Staubschicht und auch die Beschriftung musste man sehr genau betrachten, um die verwischten Schriftzeichen lesen zu können.

Trotzdem war er sich sicher: Vielsafttrank mit dem Haar eines namenlosen Muggel, der an Haarausfall zu leiden schien und mal in einer Kneipe neben ihm gesessen hatte.

Früher hatte er vom Inhalt dieser Fläschchen regelmäßig Gebrauch gemacht, um die Damen in der Nokturngasse zu besuchen und dabei nicht sein wahres Gesicht und seine wahre Identität preiszugeben. Heute würde er den Trank für etwas anderes nutzen, bei dem es aber auch wichtig war, nicht als Severus Snape erkannt zu werden.

Mit einem leisen Plopp entkorkte er den Stopfen und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen.

Merlin sei Dank, schmeckte der Fremde nicht gar so schlecht, trotzdem war die Verwandlung in einen anderen Menschen nie angenehm und er war froh, als sich seine Eingeweide wieder beruhigt hatten und auch die Transformation abgeschlossen war.

Damit dies nicht so schmerzhaft würde, hatte er damals darauf geachtet, dass der Muggel ähnlich groß und auch nicht wesentlich kräftiger war als er.

Als sein Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken fiel, war er zufrieden. Ihm schaute ein offenes, sympathisches Gesicht entgegen, mit hellen blauen Augen, blonden Haaren und einem Schnäuzer mit dazu gehörigem Kinnbart in der gleichen Farbe. Wenn er sich bemühte nicht zu grimmig zu schauen, hatte sein Spiegelbild sogar etwas richtig Gewinnendes und Vertrauensvolles.

Seine Wahl damals war nicht übel gewesen.

Beschwingt lenkte er seine Schritte zum Kamin, dabei gab er seiner Robe noch eine andere Farbe bevor er in die Flammen stieg.

Sein Reiseziel war die altehrwürdige Zaubereiuniversität von Edinburgh, denn er war einfach zu neugierig darauf, einmal zu erleben, wie seine Frau sich als junge Professorin für Zaubertränke anstellte, außerdem war er schon sehr lange nicht mehr auf dem Campus gewesen und freute sich darauf, mal wieder in den weit verzweigten verzauberten Räumen unterhalb der Burg, wo die Tränkefakultät untergebracht war, zu sein.

Als er kurz darauf in der großen Aula stand, die mit den Wimpeln der alten Stifterfamilien, der Zaubererschulen, Institute und College, der verschiedenen Fachrichtungen und Professuren geschmückt war, als ihm die prächtigen Gemälde von früheren Rektoren und Professoren entgegenschauten, befand er tief einatmend, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war mal wieder hier her zu kommen.

Er schlenderte eine Weile durch die Gewölbegänge, deren Wände voller Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen hingen – es waren auch zwei von ihm darunter, wie er befriedigt feststellte – um seine Schritte dann zum großen Haupthörsaal zu lenken, wo Hermine in einer halben Stunde ihre wöchentliche Vorlesung über vergessene Zaubertränke halten würde.

Vor dem Saal standen bereits einige Studenten herum und als er sich etwas suchend umsah, sprach ihn eine stämmige, schwarzhaarige Hexe mit dicker Brille an: „Kann ich Dir helfen?"

Severus fixierte die Studentin mit kritischem Blick, war das nicht Monika Irving aus Ravenclaw?

„Ja, vielleicht", er räusperte sich umständlich, der Muggel der ihm gerade Gestalt gab, hatte eine viel hellere Stimme, daran musste er sich immer etwas gewöhnen, „ist hier der Hörsaal, in dem Professor Granger ihre Vorlesung halten wird?"

„Ja, da bist Du richtig", nickte die Schwarzhaarige und fragte dann interessiert: „Bist Du neu? Ich habe Dich hier noch nie gesehen!"

Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch daran, dass Miss Irving etwas neugierig gewesen war.

„Ich bin ein Gaststudent von der Universität in Glasgow", das hatte er sich schon im Vorhinein zurecht gelegt, denn die Uni in Edinburgh war nicht sehr groß, man kannte einander.

„Ah, aus Glasgow, die haben Walters und Kirk", überlegte die junge Frau, was sie von der Universität von Glasgow so wusste, „aber wir haben Carter und vor allem Granger!" stellte sie stolz klar.

„Ja, ich habe von ihr gehört, sie soll nicht schlecht sein", legte Severus seinem Gegenüber einen kleinen Köder aus, welcher auch sofort geschluckt wurde.

„Nicht schlecht?" antwortete sie empört und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften, „Professor Granger ist die beste Professorin für Tränkekunde im gesamten Vereinigten Königreich und nicht wenige zählen sie zu den fünf führenden Tränkemeistern in ganz Europa."

Severus wollte gerade eine Entgegnung anbringen, als sich zwei weitere Studenten zu ihnen gesellten. Der eine war noch etwas größer als Severus und sah aus wie ein Sportler, der andere hatte wildes schwarzes Haar und den dunklen Teint der Südländer.

„Was gibt´s Monika?" fragte der Sportler und reichte Severus die rechte Hand, „Ich bin Peter und das hier ist Antonio, Du bist neu hier, nicht war?"

Etwas zögerlich ergriff Severus die dargereichten Hände und schüttelte sie bedächtig. „Ich bin Severin Prince…"

„Er kommt aus Glasgow", fiel ihm Miss Irving ins Wort, „und hat gehört, dass Prof. Granger nicht schlecht sein soll!", ihr Tonfall hatte noch nicht viel von ihrer Empörung verloren.

„Da hat er ja auch recht, sie ist nicht schlecht!" grinste Antonio versöhnlich, ein kleiner Akzent ließ Severus vermuten, dass er aus Italien stammte.

In diesem Augenblick gingen die Türen des Hörsaales auf und sofort strömten die Studenten hinein, um sich gute Plätze zu sichern.

„Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst sind unsere Stammpulte weg", Peter zupfte die anderen zwei am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Wenn Du sehen und erleben willst, ob Prof. Granger Deinen Ansprüchen genügt, kannst Du ja mitkommen", rief er Severus über die Schulter zu. Der überlegte nicht lange und schloss sich den dreien an.

Der Saal war so riesig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte: Der tiefliegende Vortragsbereich auf dem sich schon einige Kessel, Feuer, Arbeitsplatten und Zutatenregale befanden, in dessen Mitte immer noch das alte Pult stand und die sich von dort in Spiralen nach oben schraubenden Stuhlreihen.

Der Raum konnte locker 500 Menschen fassen, die alle eine ausgezeichnete Sicht auf den jeweilig Vortragenden hatten. Ein Meisterwerk der Baukunst und der Nützlichkeit. Die drei Studenten, denen er gefolgt war, nahmen einige Plätze im mittleren Bereich ein und er setzte sich neben Antonio.

Sie packten Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus und er tat es ihnen gleich, wie gut, dass er an seine alte Büchermappe gedacht hatte, die sich in den Tiefen seines Büros noch gefunden hatte.

Um sie herum strömten immer mehr Menschen in den Saal und ein fröhliches, lebendiges Brummen erfüllte bald den Raum.

„Was hast Du denn noch über Prof. Granger gehört?" wollte Antonio von Severus wissen.

„Nichts weiter, außer, dass sie noch recht jung sein soll", antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Auch da hast Du recht, sie ist erst Mitte Zwanzig", gab Antonio zu, dann beugte er sich nahe an Severus heran und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch zu, „und ein echter Hingucker!"

Peter, der anscheinend gute Ohren hatte, nickte zustimmend, „alles in der richtigen Größe am rechten Fleck, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine!" anzüglich hob er eine Augenbraue, „die wäre echt mein Fall!" fügte er genüsslich hinzu.

Severus Blick wurde eisig, da sprachen zwei junge Kerle in einer eindeutig ungeheuerlichen Art über die körperlichen Vorzüge seiner Frau.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes überlegte bereits, ob es sehr auffällig wäre, die neben ihm sitzenden Studenten mit einem schmerzhaften Zauber zu belegen, da mischte sich Miss Irving in das Männergespräch ein.

„Ach Jungs, träumt weiter, ihr spielt nicht in ihrer Quidditschliga!" Gutes Mädchen! Severus versuchte seine Wut hinunterzuschlucken.

„Hat sie denn einen Freund?" wollte er möglichst unbeteilt klingend wissen.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", Antonio konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, „leider hat sie Mann und Kind."

„Aber den kann sie doch nun wirklich nicht auf Dauer wollen!" Peter rümpfte die Nase.

„Sie steht vielleicht auf solch dunkle Typen.", mutmaßte Antonio achzelzuckend.

„Ich finde den nicht dunkel, ich finde den griesgrämig, ungerecht und hässlich!" Peter schien nicht allzu viel von Hogwarts Tränkemeister zu halten.

„Kennst Du ihn?" erkundigte sich Severus, wobei er sich ernsthaft bemühte seine geballten Fäuste zu entspannen.

„Nein, mein Bruder Alexander Graham kennt ihn noch von früher!"

Ach, Severus seufzte innerlich, Mister Graham war einer der hoffnungslosesten Fälle in Zaubertränke gewesen die er je hatte. Allerdings musste Peter wohl ein Nachzügler sein, denn Alexander Graham war einer seiner ersten Schüler gewesen.

„Ich denke, ihr habt ein ganz falsches Bild von Prof. Snape!" ließ sich Miss Irving vernehmen, „Er ist ein Kriegsheld und er hat eindeutig was!" bekam sie da gerade einen verträumten Blick?

„Ja, er hat eine lange Nase und schmierige Haare!" Peter war von seinem Urteil nicht abzubringen.

„Das mit der Nase stimmt", Monikas Blick wurde noch etwas glasiger, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an der Brille, „aber ihr wisst ja, was man sich über die Länge von Männernasen sagt."

Die Blicke, die ihr die drei angesprochenen zuwarfen, ging von ungläubig über genervt bis zu mörderisch.

„Ich finde jedenfalls, dass sie was Besseres verdient hätte!" beendete Peter die Diskussion und lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück.

„Und sicherlich auch bekommen würde, wenn sie wollte!" ergänzte Antonio.

Ein sanftes Klingeln ertönte und die Tür zum Vortragsbereich ging auf. Schlagartig verstummten die Anwesenden um sofort in ein anschwellendes, rhythmisches Klopfen einzustimmen.

Severus sah Hermine den Raum betreten, und die Lautstärke des Klopfens nahm noch um einiges zu. Aber kaum hatte sie ihre Unterlagen auf das Pult gelegt und sich lächelnd im Raum umgesehen, da verstummte der studentische Beifall so plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte und eine gespannte Stille legte sich auf den Raum.

Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab an ihren Hals und sprach den Sonorus-Zauber, dann begann sie den Anwesenden mit klarer Stimme einen Überblick über die Vorlesung zu geben. Gleichzeitig erschien auf der Tafel hinter ihr die Gliederung und das Thema des Tages.

In den folgenden drei Stunden hätte man in dem großen Raum eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, und Severus Stolz auf diese junge Frau dort unten, die es schaffte einen nicht besonders außergewöhnlichen Trank in ein spannendes Abenteuer zu verwandeln, die Besonderheiten und Schwierigkeiten klar heraus stellen konnte und dabei keinen Zweifel an ihrer Fachlichkeit und Feldkompetenz zuließ, wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Sie war toll, da gab es keinen Zweifel, denn sonst hätte sie es nie im Leben geschafft, die fachliche Aufmerksamkeit eines Severus Snape über einen solch langen Zeitraum zu halten.

Es war, als wenn die Zuhörer aus einem Muggel Thriller gerissen würden, als Hermine mit den Worten schloss: „Meine Damen und Herren, ich sehe an Ihren Nasenspitzen an, dass Sie viele Fragen und Anmerkungen haben, sie können Sie alle in der nun folgenden Fragestunde stellen, die sich an diese Vorlesung hier im Hörsaal anschließt. Vertiefen können Sie die Inhalte und Sachverhalte dann in meinen Seminaren zu dieser Vorlesung, morgen und übermorgen von 13:00 Uhr bis 17:00 Uhr. Die Listen für die Seminare, in die sie sich eintragen können, liegen an den Ausgängen aus. Ich danke Ihnen ganz herzlich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Ein donnernder Applaus war die Antwort und nicht wenige standen von ihren Plätzen auf, um der jungen Professorin ihre Ehrerbietung zu zeigen. Sie verbeugte sich lächelnd und verließ den Raum, wahrscheinlich um eine kleine Pause einzulegen, bevor sie mit Fragen bombardiert würde.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus auch die Personen in den ersten Reihen, es waren alles ältere Zauberer und Hexen, sehr bekannte Tränkemeister aus England und auch aus Irland waren darunter. Einige kannte er von Bildern, mit anderen hatte er schon Kontakte gepflegt. Sie sahen ebenfalls sehr zufrieden aus.

„Na", fragte Monika Irving stolz, „entspricht sie Deinen Ansprüchen?"

„Durchaus!", gab Severus gnädig zu.

„Wusst´ ich´s doch!" Peter schien sehr zufrieden mit sich, „Du bleibst doch auch noch zur Austauschrunde, oder?"

„Gewiss, ich habe da nämlich noch die ein oder andere Frage", die hatte er tatsächlich, aber er hätte sie ja zur Not auch am Abend stellen können.

„Hoffentlich komme ich im nächsten Jahr in ihr Meisterseminar", seufzte Monika und schaute zweifelnd ins Leere.

„Natürlich wirst Du das, Du bist gut, das weiß sie und deswegen brauchst Du Dir keinen Kopf zu machen!" beruhigte Peter seine Kommilitonin.

„Hoffentlich hast Du recht!" Miss Irvings Selbstverstrauen schien nicht das Beste zu sein.

„Wie ist sie denn in den Seminaren?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich finde, sie ist dort noch besser, als in diesen Vorlesungen", überlegte Antonio, „sie hat nämlich so etwas Bestimmtes, was dort noch besser zu Geltung kommt."

„Stimmt, man hat dort das Gefühl, dass man mithalten kann!", ergänzte Peter, „Als wenn Sie sich mit anderen Fachleuten unterhält."

„So auf gleicher Augenhöhe, würde ich sagen", präzisierte Miss Irving die Ausführungen ihrer Mitstudenten.

Der Saal hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nur um einige wenige Personen geleert, als Hermine wieder in den Raum kam und auf die Fragen des Auditoriums wartete.

Was die drei gesagt hatten, konnte man bereits in dieser kurzen Einheit erspüren. Sie nahm jede Frage ernst, versuchte sie in der gebotenen Kürze zu beantworten, stellte Rückfragen, wollte Meinungen wissen und erklärte auch nach der 1000sten Frage noch genauso gründlich wie bei der ersten.

Severus konnte es sich irgendwann gegen Ende nicht mehr verkneifen und hob ebenfalls seine Hand. Als er dran kam, räusperte er sich und wies sie auf eine Ungereimtheit in der Zutatenkomposition hin, die eigentlich nur einem Meister des Faches auffallen konnte.

Hermine stutzte einen kleinen Augenblick, fixierte den Fragenden kritisch, dann lächelte sie froh: „Wie ist Ihr Name?" wollte sie wissen.

„Severin Prince, Ma´m" antwortete Severus deutlich.

„So, Mister Prince", Hermines Lächeln wurde noch breiter, „ich bin sehr beeindruckt, dass Ihnen dies aufgefallen ist, gibt es einen Vorschlag Ihrerseits, um dieses Problem zu beheben?"

Severus musste einige Male blinzeln, dann streckte er den Rücken durch und antwortete bestimmt: „Aber gewiss, Miss … äh, Professor Granger, ich würde den Extrakt der gewöhnlichen Wüstenlilie gegen einen Tropfen gelber Butterknospen austauschen."

Hermines Lächeln wurde zu einem frohen Lachen, als sie antwortete: „Mister Prince, ich gratuliere Ihnen, genau das würde ich auch verändern, sie finden diesen Vorschlag übrigens auf Seite 86 meiner Ausführungen."

Severus setzte sich wieder und seine drei Nachbarn schauten ihn bewundernd an.

„Wow, Du bist ja schon echt weit Severin, lernt ihr das in Glasgow?" wollte Antonio beeindruckt wissen.

„Nein, das habe ich selbst herausgefunden", gab Severus abwesend zu, hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht verraten, denn eigentlich war ein solches Wissen nur wenigen bekannt. Er hatte vor Jahren mal in einem alten Buch darüber gelesen und dann das mit dem Miss… Verdammt!

„Um so gigantischer!" fand jetzt auch Peter.

Das kleine Glöckchen erklang wieder und Hermine beendete mit einem bedauernden Achselzucken die Austauschrunde, dann räumte sie ihr Pult leer und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Kommt!", jetzt zog Monika die anderen hinter sich her und nun wusste Severus auch, warum diese Plätze von ihnen bevorzugt wurden. Sie lagen direkt am Ausgang, der in den Gang zu den Professorenräumen führt.

„Professor, Professor!" rief Monika hinter Hermine her, die bereits einige Meter vor ihnen ging.

„Ja, Miss Irving?" Sie war stehen geblieben und betrachtete die vier Studenten gespannt.

„Professor, hatten Sie in der letzten Woche etwas Zeit für meine Arbeit über den Trank der sieben Winde?"

„Ach, leider nein, Miss Irving", Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „ich werde mich in dieser Woche darum kümmern, versprochen."

„Danke, Ma´m, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen", Monika wurde tatsächlich etwas rot vor Aufregung.

Hermine lächelte sie freundlich an, dann glitt ihr Blick über ihre Begleiter und blieb an dem blonden Zauberer aus Glasgow hängen.

„Sie sind neu hier, nicht war?" wollte sie von Severus wissen und trat etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Ja, ich komme als Gasthörer von der Uni in Glasgow", antwortete Severus etwas steif und hätte ihr jetzt einfach gerne die wilde Haarsträhne hinters Ohr geschoben, die die Frechheit besessen hatte sich aus ihrem Knoten zu lösen.

„Wie war noch mal ihr Name?" fragte Hermine und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

„Prince, Ma´m", antwortete Severus vorsichtig.

„Genau, Prince, Severin nicht war?", Hermine hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Hermine Granger, Mister Prince!"

Ohne zu überlegen ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, dabei entging ihm nicht, dass sie ihn näher an sich heranzog und tief einatmete. Ihre Augen wurden schmal, als sie ihn wieder anblickte.

„Mister Prince, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich in mein Büro begleiten und ich Sie über einige Interna aus Glasgow befragen könnte?"

Severus schluckte, „Natürlich, gerne!"

Hermine verabschiedete sich freundlich von den anderen, die etwas überrascht und eindeutig neidisch auf den neuen Studenten blickten, der es so mir nichts dir nichts geschafft hatte, ins Büro der Professorin eingeladen zu werden.

Dieser falsche Austauschstudent allerdings grübelte die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg in das Büro darüber nach, warum er so leichtsinnig hatte sein können, die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Professorin auf sich zu ziehen und wie er sich wieder möglichst schnell und unauffällig aus der Affäre ziehen könnte, denn sein Vielsafttrank verlor seine Wirkzeit in weniger als einer Stunde.

In Hermines Büro angekommen, entzündete sie das Feuer im Kamin und orderte Tee und Gebäck über den Uniservice.

„Sie trinken doch einen Tee mit mir, Mister Prince?" fragte sie innehaltend, während sie bestellte.

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, Professor Granger", antwortete Severus etwas angespannt.

Er sah sich unauffällig im Raum um. Er war großzügig und sehr behaglich eingerichtet. Ein breites dunkelrotes Sofa mit Beistelltisch in der Nähe des Kamins, ein riesiger Schreibtisch voller Pergamentstapel und dahinter Bücher, Bücher und nochmals Bücher. Na, wie bei ihnen zu Hause, schoss es ihm belustigt durch den Kopf.

„Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz", Hermine wies auf die Couch und schaute etwas abwesend die inzwischen wohl neu eingetroffenen Memos und Briefe durch. Bei einem dicken Brief mit dem Wappen des St. Mungos hielt sie inne, las die kurze Mitteilung darin und steckte den gesamten Brief dann lächelnd in ihre Büchertasche.

Dann legte sie alle Post ordentlich zurück, lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu und nahm neben ihm auf dem Sofa Platz. „Nun, Mister Prince, was machen die Herren Walters und Kirk denn noch so?" eröffnete sie das Gespräch gut gelaunt, obwohl es ihm so vorkam, als ob ihr Ton etwas Lauerndes hätte.

„Sehr gut, Ma´m", wie gut, dass er sich noch von früher an Patric Kirk erinnern konnte, er war eine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet der modernen Brautechnik, „allerdings ist er schon nicht mehr der jüngste, er überlegt sich bald zur Ruhe zu setzten."

Hermine nickte, „was aber ein echter Verlust wäre, denn ohne ihn würden wir immer noch mit veralteten Kesseln brauen."

„Oder nicht wissen, welche Vorzüge das Titan innerhalb der Rührvorrichtungen hat", ergänzte er zustimmend. Sie wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, da ploppte es neben ihnen vernehmlich.

„Ah, der Tee", rief sie erfreut aus, als ein kleiner Hauself vor ihnen erschien und ein schweres Tablett balancierte.

„Vielen Dank, Hobly, das sieht sehr lecker aus", versicherte sie dem Elfen, der sich tief verbeugte und dann verschwand.

„Und wie steht es mit dem jungen Walters?" erkundigte sich Hermine weiter, „Er hat mit mir hier in Edinburgh studiert, wissen Sie." Dabei schüttete sie ihm und sich Tee aus und schenkte sich auch Zucker und Milch in ihre Tasse.

„Wie trinken Sie ihren Tee, Mister Prince?" wollte sie dann wissen.

„Mit einen kleinen Schuss Milch, danke!", antwortete Severus automatisch und beugte sich zur Tasse vor. Dabei entging ihm leider der zufriedene Blick, mit dem Hermine ihn belegte.

„Walters geht es ebenfalls gut, er ist eine Bereicherung für die Uni!" Severus setzte vorsichtig seine Worte, denn von diesem Professor hatte er noch nichts gehört oder gelesen.

„Ja, das finde ich auch, dass Professor Walters sich gut einfindet", schmunzelte Hermine und rückte etwas näher an ihren Gast heran.

„Wenn Sie zurückkehren, nehmen Sie doch bitte an beide meine besten Grüße mit!" sie machte eine kleine Pause um an ihrem Tee zu nippen, dann fuhr sie fort und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, „und natürlich von meinem Mann auch, er hat jahrelang mit Kirk korrespondiert."

„Natürlich, Ma´m, das mache ich doch gerne", erleichtert hoffte Severus noch aus diesem Gespräch entlassen zu werden ohne aufzufliegen, aber leider schien Hermine keine Eile zu haben, denn sie fragte munter weiter: „Kennen Sie meinen Mann, Mister Prince?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste, Professor Granger."

„Schade, sie haben nämlich vieles mit ihm gemeinsam, wie ich finde!" eröffnete Hermine ihrem, über diese Nachricht recht verdutzten Gast.

„Wirklich, in wie weit?" wollte er dann auch interessiert wissen.

„Natürlich nicht äußerlich oder so", Hermine wedelte abwesend mit der Hand, „mein Mann ist schon älter", jetzt beugte sie sich noch etwas näher an ihn heran, „viel älter, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine…"

„Ähh, nein, leider kann ich Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Ma´m". Was hieß denn hier „Viel älter"?

„Ach, sie wissen schon", Hermine schaute ihn sehr verschwörerisch an, „im Alter lassen schon so einige Funktionen deutlich nach, hier oben", sie zeigte in Richtung ihres Kopfes, „und auch leider in anderen Körperregionen!" Er folgte mit offenem Mund ihrer Hand, die sich eindeutig auf die Körpermitte bewegte.

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Seine eigene Frau diskeditierte ihn hier vor einem Fremden. Sein Zorn schraubte sich die Kehle hinauf und ließ seine Augen ganz schmal werden, während seine Kiefernknochen sich hart aufeinanderpressten.

Hermine schien dies nicht zu stören, denn sie fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich hätte mir das eben damals besser überlegen sollen, aber der jugendliche Überschwang, nun ja", sie schaute etwas besorgt ins Feuer des Kamins, „wenn er nur nicht so rasend eifersüchtig wäre…"

„So", mehr konnte Severus nicht antworten, sonst wäre er explodiert.

„Ja, wenn er uns zum Beispiel hier zusammen auf der Couch sitzen sähe" Hermine deutete auf die sich fast berührenden Knie der beiden, „und wüsste, dass Sie mich geküsst haben."

„Ich habe Sie doch gar nicht geküsst!" empörte sich Severus und stand wie von der Tarantel gestochen von der Couch auf. Was spielte sie hier eigentlich.

„Nein, noch nicht", Hermine schien das sehr zu bedauern.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden!", teilte Severus steif mit und angelte nach seiner Tasche.

„Aber nicht, bevor ich Ihnen die Gemeinsamkeiten aufgezählt habe, mein Lieber!" auch Hermine hatte sich erhoben und war gemächlich zu ihm hingeschlendert.

„Zuallererst tragen Sie den Namen des Großvaters meines Mannes", zählte Hermine auf, „dann tragen Sie die gleiche Robe, wie es mein Mann zu tun pflegt, wenn er nicht unterrichtet, zudem benutzen Sie das gleiche Aftershave, sind ähnlich reizbar und" , sie machte eine kleine Pause und grinste sehr zufrieden, „niemand, wirklich niemand, betont meinen Namen in dieser unvergleichlichen Art und Weise wie er, Mister Prince!" Jetzt stand sie ganz nah bei ihm und reckte sich in die Höhe, „Sind das nicht ziemlich viele Ähnlichkeiten?"

„So etwas kommt vor!", versuchte er halbherzig den Schein zu wahren. Er konnte sich aber ein winziges Grinsen schon nicht mehr verkneifen, sie hatte ihn also durchschaut. Mist!

Sie lächelte ebenfalls, legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog seinen Kopf hinunter, damit sie ihn küssen konnte.

Damit war es um seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Gaststudentenidentität geschehen, ihren Küssen konnte er halt nicht widerstehen.

Als sie den Kuss löste, murmelte sie: „Ja, all so etwas kommt vor, aber niemand küsst wie Du, Severus!"

„Woher willst Du das wissen?" er schlang Besitz ergreifend seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Na, weil ich jede Woche Studenten hierher locke und sie mit der Alte-Ehemänner-Mitleidsnummer verführe".

„Ich werde Dich einsperren müssen und dann werde ich den Sprechenden Hut ins Feuer werfen, denn er hat ja keine Ahnung! Griffindor, Pff, Du bist eindeutig eine kaltblütige Slytherin!" knurrte Severus und küsste sie wieder hart und fordernd.

Hermine ließ sich seufzend in seine Umarmung fallen und zog ihn gleichzeitig zurück zum Sofa. Dort hielt er inne und schaute sie fragend an: „Was hat mich denn letztlich verraten?"

Hermine lachte ihn an, „Nun, es ist zum einen so, dass Professor Ernestine Walters eine Frau ist, die zudem bereits weit über 50 Lenze zählt und nicht mit mir studiert hat, wie Du Dir denken kannst", Hermine schaute jetzt eindeutig triumphierend, als sie den Finger hob und fortfuhr: „Aber den entscheidenden Hinweis hast Du selbst gegeben. Als wir vor einigen Wochen über diesen Trank von heute gesprochen haben, hast Du mich bereits auf diese Ungereimtheit aufmerksam gemacht und ich habe sie daraufhin in die Ausführungen aufgenommen. Du kannst Dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie wir das besprochen haben, aber dass Du das Buch vor Jahren in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hast, das hast Du nicht vergessen!"

„Nun gut, das waren ziemlich viele Fehler für einen Nachmittag", gab Severus kleinlaut zu und ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder, „wie gut, dass die Zeiten des dunklen Lords vorbei sind und vor allem, dass Du nicht in seinem Dienst gestanden hast!"

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

„Warum bist Du eigentlich so verkleidet hierher gekommen?"

„Ich gebe zu, ich war neugierig", gab Severus zähneknirschend zu.

„Auf was?" wollte Hermine amüsiert wissen und drückte sich näher an ihn heran.

„Auf Dich, auf was sonst?"

„Und, ist Deine Neugierde nun befriedigt worden?"

„Ja, meine Neugierde schon, aber leider hast Du etwas anderes wieder zum Leben erweckt."

Ein Severus Snape konnte in jeder Gestalt arrogant und dreckig grinsen.

„Wenn es das ist was ich denke, das es ist", orakelte Hermine ebenfalls anzüglich schauend, „dann muss es warten, bis heute Abend, denn draußen warten bereits einige Studenten auf meine Sprechstunde, danach muss ich noch mal kurz ins St. Mungos, Heiler Clement will mich sprechen und unsere Tochter will bei Ginny und Harry abgeholt werden und wie Du weißt, habe ich mich bei Poppy zu melden. Erst wenn das alles erledigt ist, kann ich mich der Pflege meines alten Ehemannes widmen."

„Sehr bedauerlich, in der Tat, aber für die ganzen Ungeheuerlichkeiten, die ich mir vorhin über meinen vermeidlich körperlichen und geistigen Zustand habe anhören müssen, wirst Du schwere Buße tun müssen, das ist Dir doch wohl klar!"

„Ja, das habe ich wirklich sehr gehofft!" freute sich Hermine schnurrend.

„Wann verliert der Vielsafttrank eigentlich seine Wirkung?" wollte sie nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille wissen, als ihr Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachzogen und fasziniert über den Oberlippen/Kinnbart strich.

Severus zog seine Taschenuhr aus der Robe, „Es müsste jeden Augenblick vorbei sein mit Severin Prince"

„Gut", nickte Hermine zufrieden und erhob sich langsam, „aber den Bart finde ich nicht übel!"

„Ah ja", Severus zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt."

Wenig später setzte die ebenfalls recht schmerzhafte Rückverwandlung tatsächlich ein und nach einem längeren Abschiedskuss stürmte aus dem Büro der jungen Professorin, ein wie immer äußerst finster dreinblickender Tränkemeister und als er an den wartenden Studenten vorbei rauschte, bedachte er die männlichen unter ihnen mit besonders vernichtenden Blicken.


	15. Chapter 15

FF_2158495_

Amnesie XV

Er hatte wirklich sehr gut geschlafen, tief und fest und er fühlte sich nicht nur ausgeruht und fitt, sondern mit einer großartigen Tatkraft durchdrungen, die ihn tief durchatmen ließ.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem warmen Körper, den er fest umschlungen gehalten hatte und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

Er hatte wunderbare Träume gehabt, voller schöner Glücksmomente, die ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkamen. Aber wie das mit Träumen so ist, als er versuchte sich an sie zu erinnern, wurden die Bilder blasser und blasser und rannen ihm buchstäblich durch die Finger.

Einen leisen Seufzer konnte er sich angesichts des aufkeimenden Verlustgefühls das er empfand, nicht verkneifen.

Es war so schön gewesen.

Ein Blick auf den magischen Wecker zeigte ihm allerdings, dass es Aufstehzeit für ihn war und wenn er sich beeilte, hätte er sich fertig gemacht, bevor Eileen wach wurde.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug Hermines Duft in sich aufsaugend, zog er seine Beine aus dem Bett und begab sich leise ins Bad.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche und einer gründlichen Rasur schien seine Laune sogar noch gestiegen zu sein, und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht vor sich hersummend durch die Wohnung zu schlendern.

Wie gut, dass Eileen gerade erwachte, vielleicht hatte sie ja Lust auf das Brauen eines kleinen, leichten Zaubertrankes für Kinder? Er würde sie gleich mal fragen gehen – natürlich nachdem er ihr eine frische Windel gemacht hätte, volle Hosen hatten nichts in seinem Labor zu suchen!

Ihre Bäckchen begannen in heftiger Vorfreude zu glühen, als er ihr seinen Vorschlag unterbreitete und wie er diese kleine Person bald darauf mit ernstem Blick vor dem blubbernden Kessel stehen sah und sie genau beobachtete, wann sie die Minze hinzugeben musste, die sie fest in der kleinen Hand hielt, durchströmte ihn ein tiefes Gefühl des Stolzes auf seine Tochter.

Vielleicht steckte ja etwas von der Leidenschaft ihrer Eltern zu der Profession der Zaubertrankkunst in ihr.

Am Ende des einfachen, kindlichen Brauvorganges wechselte der Trank ein letztes Mal seine Farbe, was ein weiteres freudiges Juchzen seiner Tochter hervorbrachte, welches noch deutlich lauter wurde, als sie sah, wie viele, viele bunte Blasen langsam aus dem Kessel schwebten und sich überall im Raum verteilten.

Eileen war begeistert, jetzt glühten nicht mehr nur ihre Wangen, sondern vor allem ihre Augen und der Tränkemeister konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig alle Stolperfallen aus dem Weg räumen, denn nun galt es ja die herrlichen bunten Blasen zu jagen und mit ihnen zu spielen.

Still grinsend sah er ihr eine Weile zu, dann zog er seine Taschenuhr heraus und stellte fest, das es bereits Zeit war, seine Frau zu wecken, damit sie noch zusammen zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

Hoffentlich ging es ihr heute besser und der Heiler würde am Nachmittag einen harmlosen Grund für ihre seltsamen Schwindelattacken finden. Poppy hatte jedenfalls nichts feststellen können.

Er legte noch schnell einen Sicherheitszauber auf sein Labor und schlich auf leisen Sohlen zum Bett seiner Frau. Er fand es immer sehr verwunderlich, wie fest sie sich in die Laken einwickeln konnte und wie wenig man von ihr noch erkennen konnte, so tief verkroch sie sich stets unter das Bettzeug.

Gekonnt schälte er ihren Kopf aus der Decke und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und die Nasenspitze.

„Wach auf, mein Schatz, es wird Zeit!" Wie gerne er ihr zusah, wenn sie ihre Stirn in Falten zog und erst ein und dann alle zwei Augen minimal öffnete um zu sehen, wer ihren Schlaf hier störte.

Als sie ihn erkannte, grummelte sie irgendetwas Unverständliches, wobei sich aber ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte.

Auch diese wurden vom gestrengen Tränkemeister zart geküsst, was die Falten auf ihrer Stirn augenblicklich glättete und das Lächeln sich vertiefen ließ.

„Ich muss nach Eileen sehen, sie jagt gerade Blasen, nicht dass sie in den Kessel fällt!" flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf ihre Sommersprossen rechts und links der Nase.

„Och, bleib hier!" verlangte sie verschlafen nuschelnd und reckte sogar ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

„Das möchte ich ja nur zu gerne, aber die Mutter dieses Kindes würde mir mehr als die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ihr was passieren würde!"

„Die Mutter dieses Kindes könnte Dir aber auch großen Ärger verursachen, wenn sie das Gefühlt hätte, dass Du sie vernachlässigst!" versuchte Hermine erneut ihn zum Bleiben zu animieren.

Nicht schlecht gedacht, denn so etwas wollte er natürlich auf keinen Fall und küsste sie doch noch einmal zärtlich. Dann fielen ihm ihre gesundheitlichen Beschwerden wieder ein und er fragte besorgt: „Wie geht es Dir, fühlst Du Dich gut heute?"

„Aber ja", winkte Hermine ab und drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, „mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich benehme mich, versprochen.

„Ich bin erst zufrieden, wenn wir das geklärt haben!" und hoffentlich gut, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, dann eilte er wieder ins Labor wo Eileen gerade versuchte aus den Blasen einen Turm zu bauen, was aber kläglich scheiterte:

„Geht nicht!" stellte sie traurig fest und sah ihren Vater hilfesuchend an.

„Dann müssen wir was ändern", beschloss Severus, schwang seinen Zauberstab und sofort wurden aus den runden Blasen würfelförmige Gebilde, die sich wirklich viel besser stapeln ließen.

Der Blick, den Eileen ihrem Vater daraufhin zuwarf, wärmte ihm das Herz. Aus ihm sprach Liebe und grenzenloses Vertrauen und Bewunderung. Ihr Vater war eben der Größte. Damit konnte man locker und leicht in den Tag starten.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien seine Frau frisch und erstaunlich munter im Türrahmen. Eileens Glück war perfekt. Mum und Dad und tolle Spielsachen alles an einem Ort, was wollte man mehr?

„Du hast noch kein Frühstück bestellt?" fragte Hermine überrascht, als Eileen ihren Hals verlassen und sich wieder den bunten Würfeln zugewandt hatte.

„Warum?", fragte er verwundert, „Lass uns nach oben gehen, Eileen liebt es mit Minerva zu frühstücken und ich kann gleich mit Filius nochmals über die Vertretung heute Nachmittag sprechen."

Hermine schaute etwas überrascht, sie wusste gar nicht, dass Prof. Flitwick Severus um eine Vertretung gebeten hatte, direkt am ersten Tag. Und das er in die große Halle wollte, war auch etwas ungewöhnlich, in der letzten Zeit hatten sie fast alle Mahlzeiten in ihren Räumen eingenommen. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihm wäre dies lieber, aber nun ja, ihr sollte es recht sein. So nickte sie zustimmend: „Gut, dann kommt, ich brauche einen Tee und mein Magen knurrt!"

„Ja, Tee wäre nicht schlecht und Hunger habe ich auch, komm junge Dame, wir gehen frühstücken" Severus schnappte sich seine Tochter, die traurig ihren Zauberwürfeln hinterher blickte, als er sie mit einem Zauberstabwisch verschwinden ließ.

„Wir machen bald neue, versprochen!" tröstete er sie, als er sah, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Leider war Eileen nicht so einfach zu besänftigen und Severus musste sich Einiges einfallen lassen um sie wieder aufzumuntern.

Schließlich gelang es, gerade noch rechtzeitig einige Meter vor der Tür zur großen Halle.

Hermine musste grinsen, ein zeterndes Kleinkind, dass gerade den großen, dunklen Tränkemeister Hogwarts mühelos um den kleinen Finger wickelte, wäre für die meisten Schüler ein netter Einstieg in den Tag gewesen.

„Soll ich sie nehmen?" fragte sie daher und strich ihm leicht mit der Hand über den Arm.

„Nein, es geht schon, sie will anscheinend selber laufen", winkte Severus lächelnd ab, ließ seine zappelnde Tochter herab gleiten und griff nach den Türknauf, „geh nur vor und zaubere schon mal den Kinderstuhl herbei."

Hermine nickte, zog aber ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. Irgendetwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, stellte er fest, er wusste nur nicht was es war, aber das sie etwas beunruhigte oder verwirrte sah man ihrem Gesicht deutlich an. Er würde sie gleich nach dem Frühstück fragen.

Als er ihr die Türe öffnen wollte, wurde er fast umgerissen, denn gerade in diesem Moment wollten drei Ravenclaw-Schüler des zweiten Jahrganges die große Halle ein wenig zu stürmisch verlassen und rannten in ihn hinein.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und ihn erkannten, wich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie stammelten wild alle möglichen Entschuldigungen, zu denen ihr geschocktes Gehirn noch fähig war.

Severus Blick wurde mehr als eisig, als er auf die drei Burschen hinab sah und sich drohend vor ihnen aufbaute. „Mister Gonner, Mister Somoto und natürlich Mister Forest, wie oft habe ich Ihnen in den letzten Jahren gesagt, dass Sie nicht rennen, nicht poltern und keine Gefahr für andere Menschen darstellen sollen?"

Sein langer Zeigefinger deutete auf seine Familie, „Sie haben großes Glück, dass sie nicht meine Frau oder meine Tochter gefährdet haben, sonst wäre dieser Tag ihr letzter gewesen!"

Die Jungs sahen aus, als wenn sie das ganz klar auch so sähen.

„Trotzdem wird es Zeit, dass Sie Manieren lernen! Sie werden dazu in den nächsten zwei Wochen ausgiebig Gelegenheit haben. Finden Sie sich nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro ein, damit wir die Einzelheiten erörtern können."

„Jawohl Sir", kam es ganz leise unisono von den Übeltätern, die mit hängenden Schultern vor dem Tränkemeister standen.

„Zudem haben Sie Ihr Haus mit dieser Aktion um jeweils 10 Punkte erleichtert.", setzte er nicht unerfreut hinzu, was die Köpfe der drei noch tiefer sinken ließ.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, und ich habe nicht nur gehen gesagt, sondern auch gehen gemeint!" Damit ließ er sie an sich vorbei und öffnete abermals die Türe, diesmal ganz ohne Probleme und hielt sie für Hermine und Eileen auf.

Eileen stürmte auch sogleich an ihm vorbei, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie die Bedeutung seiner Ermahnung ebenfalls noch nicht verinnerlicht. Vielleicht sollte er sie mit den dreien zur Strafarbeit einteilen, überlegte er gerade als sein Blick auf seine Frau traf.

Sie starrte ihn verstört an.

„Was hast Du, ist Dir nicht gut?" fragte er sie besorgt.

Hermine ging gar nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern blinzelte einige Male verwirrt: „Du weißt, wer die drei waren?" wollte sie schließlich fassungslos wissen.

„Aber natürlich, ich werde doch meine Schüler noch kennen, besonders die, welche sich nie an Regeln halten und schier unbelehrbar sind, solche kann man doch nicht vergessen!" sie benahm sich wirklich etwas seltsam fand er.

„Severus", sie fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, „kannst Du mir sagen, welcher Tag heute ist?"

„Natürlich, heute ist Freitag der 10. Juni, bist Du sicher, dass es Dir gut geht?"

„Doch, doch, mir geht es gut", murmelte sie abwesend.

Dann griff sie sich eine vorbei kommende Schülerin aus Griffyndor: „Miss Jenings, nicht war? Würden Sie so freundlich sein und Prof. McGonnagal ausrichten, dass Professor Snape und ich heute nicht zum Frühstück kommen werden und sie auf unsere Tochter Acht geben möchte?"

„Aber sicher, Misses Granger!" schon war sie weg.

„Warum gehen wir nicht frühstücken?" wollte Severus jetzt alarmiert wissen.

„Weil ich erst etwas überprüfen will und wir uns dann sehr wahrscheinlich darüber unterhalten müssen."

Damit zog sie ihn in den kleinen Besprechungsraum der direkt neben der großen Halle lag und schloss die Türe hinter ihm.

Er beäugte sie sehr argwöhnisch: „Sagst Du mir jetzt, was los ist?"

„Bitte setzt Dich doch", bat sie etwas abwesend und wies auf einen der beiden Sessel.

„Ich will mich nicht setzen, ich will jetzt wissen, was Dich beunruhigt!" er verstand ihre Reaktion einfach nicht.

„Severus, könntest Du mir bitte die Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Wochen kurz zusammenfassen?", bat sie, seine Frage zu seinem stetig wachsenden Ärger wieder nicht beantwortend.

„Warum, verdammt?" langsam wurde er wütend.

Sie fasste ihn an beiden Armen und bat inständig „Vertrau mir und tu es einfach."

Er fixierte sie eine Weile sehr finster, aber natürlich vertraute er ihr, daher würde er ihrer Bitte auch nachkommen.

„Also gut, wie Du willst, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wofür das gut sein soll!" grollte er und kreuzte die Arme beleidigt vor der Brust.

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Willst Du etwas Bestimmtes wissen? Es ist nämlich so, dass eine ganze Menge in den letzten Wochen passiert ist und ich möchte Dich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten langweilen!", er konnte wirklich sarkastisch sein, aber das hier ärgerte und beunruhigte in gleichermaßen.

„Egal, nur die wichtigsten Dinge!" Hermine kümmerte seine Zickigkeit anscheinend nicht weiter.

„Nun, es wird Dich nicht überraschen, dass das Wichtigste momentan wohl die Prüfungen der einzelnen Klassen und besonders des Abschlussjahrgangs ist. Dann gibt es noch diverse knifflige Anfragen und Aufträge des Ministeriums, wobei ich besonders die Vorbereitungen auf den Versuch heute Nachmittag im St. Mungos nennen möchte. Aber eigentlich finde ich es besonders besorgniserregend, dass meine Frau ständig in Ohnmacht fällt und keiner weiß warum. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass sie sich äußerst seltsam benimmt!"

Er hielt in seiner Aufzählung inne und bedachte sie mit einem sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Dazu kommen noch diverse Kleinigkeiten, wie der Geburtstag Deiner Mutter und dass wir das Ferienhaus fertig herrichten wollen, Eileen gerade in einer Trotzphase ist und ich bereits seit vier Wochen mehr Spiele gegen Deinen Vater verliere als gewinne. Reicht Dir dies für den groben Überblick?"

„Ja, das reicht vollkommen", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel plumpsen, „ich denke, Du solltest Dir jetzt mal die kurze Zusammenfassung der letzten zwei, drei Wochen aus meiner Sicht anhören. Das wird Dir mein Verhalten schnell begreiflich machen."

Dann wies sie auf den anderen Sessel und wiederholte ihre Bitte, „Du setzt Dich besser, es dauert länger und wird auch etwas verwirrend sein." Zugleich zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und mit einem eleganten Schwenk standen Toast mit Butter und Marmelade und zwei dampfende Tassen Tee, samt Milch und Zucker auf dem Beistelltisch.

Severus Besorgnis wuchs von Minute zu Minute, trotzdem kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach, und setzte sich, gespannt auf ihren Bericht wartend.

„Ich beginne mal damit, dass wir heute Dienstag, den 21. Juni 2005 haben", hob sie an und tat einen Löffel Zucker und etwas Milch in ihren Tee, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen,

„Wie können wir heute Dienstag den 21. haben, wenn ich gestern am 9. ins Bett gegangen bin?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Wenn Du mich ließest, könnte ich es Dir vielleicht erklären", entgegnete Hermine tadelnd, worauf er sie pikiert anstarrte.

„Also, noch mal, wir haben heute Dienstag, den 21. und dass Du Dich daran nicht erinnerst, liegt an den Ereignissen, die sich vor 11 Tagen zugetragen haben", sie nahm einen langen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und stellte sie wieder auf den Beistelltisch, „Es gab einen schrecklichen Unfall bei dem Cardioamoris-Experiment am Nachmittag des 10.. Du wurdest schwer verletzt und die beiden Heiler Smithers und Brenham starben sogar bei dem Unglück."

Severus sprang entsetzt auf und lief im Raum auf und ab „Was ist schief gegangen?"

„Eine Veränderungen in der Mengenangabe der blauen Melisse, die entweder schlichtweg ein Fehler war oder auf Grund einer unbedachten oder ungenauen Recherche vorgenommen wurde.", erklärte Hermine geduldig, „Jedenfalls hast Du einige Tage im Koma gelegen und als Du endlich wieder aufgewacht bist, hast Du geglaubt, wir haben den 15. November 2001."

Severus blieb erstaunt stehen, „November 2001? Das hatte mit dem Trank zutun, oder?"

„Ja, das denke ich auch", Hermine nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, biss in ein gebuttertes Stück Toast und kaute nachdenklich, dann grinste sie ihn plötzlich an, „Als Du endlich aufgewacht bist, hast Du Dich gewundert, dass die furchtbarste Besserwisserin, die Dir je untergekommen ist, dauernd bei Dir herumschleicht und hast mir nachdrücklich verboten Dich zu Duzen!" sie gluckste amüsiert.

In Severus Gehirn ratterte es nur so, wenn er tatsächlich glaubte, dass es November 2001 sei, hatte sie ihre Lehrzeit noch nicht begonnen, noch nicht mal darum gebeten und er hatte sich definitiv noch nicht in sie verliebt.

„Aber das Beste war", fuhr sie nach einer Weile lachend fort, „als Du herausgefunden hast, dass wir verheiratet sind und ein Kind zusammen haben. Dein Gesicht war Galeonen wert!"

Er konnte sich sehr gut seine Überraschung vorstellen, von jetzt auf gleich eine Frau und eine Tochter zu haben!

„Die nächsten Tage hast Du damit verbracht, Dein unbekanntes Leben kennenzulernen und ich glaube", Hermines Grinsen wurde sehr selbstgefällig, wie ihm schien. „Du hast ziemlich schnell die Vorzüge erkannt und sie meiner Ansicht nach auch nicht wenig genossen."

Wenn sie so schaute, lohnte es sich mehr zu erfahren!

„Dir ist klar, dass ich später alle Einzelheiten hören möchte!" ließ er sie drohend wissen.

„Ganz sicher, ich könnte Dir eventuell auch einige Einzelheiten zeigen, wenn Du willst", jetzt war sie die Unschuld in Person, das Angebot würde er bestimmt annehmen.

„Und warum erinnere ich mich heute wohl an den 10. Juni, nicht aber an gestern?" wollte er die ursprüngliche Problematik aufgreifend, wissen.

Hermine füllte ihre Tasse ein zweites Mal, bevor sie antwortete, „Das weiß ich auch nicht genau. Es könnte mit dem Cardioamoriswall zusammen hängen, vielleicht ist er gebrochen und die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage wurden davon überschwemmt", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich muss das heute Nachmittag recherchieren. Meine Überlegungen zu den Folgen des Unfalls liegen in der ersten Schublade meines Schreibtischs. Du kannst ja mal einen Blick hineinwerfen, wenn Du Zeit hast."

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr leerte sie schnell ihre Tasse und stand bedächtig auf, „Jetzt muss ich leider zur Uni. Du solltest Minerva Bescheid geben, dass Du wieder der alte bist. Ich bin gegen 12.00h zurück, dann hole ich Eileen bei ihr ab und wir können nach Deinem Unterricht alles Weitere besprechen."

Sie trat nahe an ihn heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich, „Ich bin froh, dass Du wieder da bist, Severus, ich habe Dich vermisst, obwohl der andere Mann in meinem Bett auch nicht schlecht war!" sie zwinkerte ihn frech an, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Severus musste sich erst einmal setzten und die ganzen verwirrenden Informationen der letzten ½ Stunde verarbeiten, dabei war er für Hermines Idee, Frühstück zu ordern wirklich dankbar.

Silvia M. Groß Amnesie Seite 9 von 9


	16. Chapter 16

Amnesie XVI

Trotz der verwirrenden Nachrichten am Morgen, hatte er diesen Tag doch einigermaßen gut hinter sich gebracht, wie er fand.

Minerva und seine Kolleginnen und Kollegen waren sehr erleichtert, dass er sich wieder erinnern konnte, wobei er es irritierend fand, dass Poppy ihn gleich zweimal fragte, ob sich nicht vielleicht doch einzelne Ereignisse der letzten 11 Tagen in seinem Gedächtnis wiederfinden ließen.

Seiner Gegenfrage, ob sie denn jetzt endlich wisse, was mit Hermine wäre, wich sie geschickt aus, lächelte vor sich hin und meinte nur, er solle seine Frau selber fragen. Das würde er auch sofort und gleich tun, denn der Zeiger der Wohnzimmeruhr versprach ihre baldige Rückkehr. So orderte er schnell für sich und seine Frau Tee und Gebäck und als sich der Öffnungszauber aktivierte, goss er ihre beiden Tassen voll.

Schon ging die Tür auf und Hermine kam herein, strahlend und wie er fand, wunderschön.

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich sogar noch, als sie ihn und dann den Tee und das Gebäck wahrnahm und in seiner Brust breitete sich ein fast beängstigend schönes Glücksgefühl aus.

Bei Merlin, er liebte diese Frau!

„Hallo, mein Schatz!" begrüßte sie ihn liebevoll und gab ihm einen Kuss den er nur zu gerne ausgebaut hätte.

„Schläft Eileen etwa immer noch?", fragte sie erstaunt und schaute sich nach ihrer Tochter um.

„Ja, ich habe vorhin nach ihr gesehen. Sie hat sich beim Spielen am See wohl ein wenig verausgabt."

„Wir müssen sie aber spätestens in einer ½ Stunde wecken, sonst bekommen wir sie heute Abend nicht ins Bett!"

Hermine hatte einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr geworfen, und dann neben ihm auf der Couch Platz genommen. „Wie war Dein Tag, ging alles gut?" erkundigte sie sich zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Hast Du etwas herausfinden können?" er griff nach einigem Zögern nach einem kleinen Stück Gebäck in dunkler Schokolade.

„Ich werde morgen einige Tests mit Dir machen müssen, Severus, aber ich glaube sie werden meine Vermutungen von heute Morgen bestätigen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte über ihre Theorie nach.

„Hast Du schon eine Idee warum der Wall, wie Du vermutest, gerade heute gebrochen ist?"

Hermine deutete auf seine rechte Hand, „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hängt es mit ihm zusammen."

„Mit meinem Ring?" etwas ungläubig schaute er auf das einzige Schmuckstück, das er je getragen hatte.

„Ja, ich habe ihn Dir erst gestern Abend zurückgeben können, nachdem Heiler Clement ihn endlich in dem verwüsteten Labor gefunden hatte."

Beide blickten eine kleine Weile schweigend den ungewöhnlichen Reif an. Schließlich nickte Severus leicht „Er ist sehr mächtig."

„Das sehe ich auch so, und er ist so mächtig, weil er Erinnerungen an eine große Macht in sich trägt!" ergänzte Hermine ernst, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Meinst Du, dass ich mich je an die letzten 11 Tage erinnern werde?"

„Ich glaube, das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Liebe lässt sich nur bedingt einsperren", sie küsste ihn wieder, dieses Mal aber auf seinen rechten Mundwinkel, wo sich noch ein winziger Rest Schokolade versteckt hatte, „denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du Dich in den letzten 11 Tagen noch einmal in Deine Tochter und vermutlich auch in mich natürlich verliebt hast!"

„Habt ihr mir denn einen Grund dafür gegeben, dass dies geschehen konnte?" Er gab seiner Stimme die Tiefe, die sie so liebte.

„Nicht nur einen, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine!" Hermine drückte sich gerade erklärend an ihn heran.

„Ich bestehe als Dein Ehegemahl auf alle Details, meine Liebe.", nuschelte er etwas undeutlich, denn ihr Hals war ja so weich und lud zum Küssen und Kosen geradezu ein.

Plötzlich versteifte sie sich etwas in seinen Armen und schob ihn ein Stück von sich fort, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Severus, ich muss Dir was Wichtiges sagen." Er bemerkte, dass sich eine feine Röte über ihren Hals, ihr Dekollete und ihr Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte und ihr Puls ziemlich schnell ging.

„Was denn noch?" wollte er etwas beunruhigt wissen.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes", sie lächelte ihn warm an, „es ist nur so, dass meine Schwindelattacken einen ganz einfachen Grund haben."

„Und der wäre?"

„Wir bekommen ein Kind, Severus!" Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Seine Augen wurden groß. „Du bist schwanger?" Ihr Nicken brachte ihn dazu sich aufgeregt durch die Haare zu raufen, worauf sie hell auflachte.

„Und warum hat das Poppy nicht herausbekommen?" fragte er perplex. Das war ja wohl nicht war! Da machte er sich die größten Sorgen und dann das.

Hermine grinste immer noch breit, „Weil sie nicht danach gesucht hat. Ich hatte pünktlich meine Periode und daher haben wir eine Schwangerschaft fürs Erste ausgeschlossen."

„Aber wie kannst Du schwanger sein, wenn Du dabei blutest?" Jetzt waren seine Sorgen wieder da.

„Das kommt manchmal vor, lässt aber dann schnell wieder nach und schadet dem Kind nicht, ich habe es nachgelesen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen Severus, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir müssen nur noch sehen, dass wir diesen Trank fertig brauen, damit der Schwindel nicht immer gleich in einer Ohnmacht endet."

„Wenn es einen Trank gibt, der hilft, weiß ich nicht, warum ihr ihn nicht schon längst fertig gestellt habt, dieser andere Severus und Du!" Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir mussten erst einige Modifikationen vornehmen und dann hat er eine lange Brauzeit von über einer Woche", erklärte Hermine lachend und zog ihren finster dreinblickenden Gatten näher zu sich heran. Er jedoch hielt sie auf Abstand, damit er ihr in die strahlenden Augen blicken konnte.

Nach einer kleinen Weile nickte er.

„Nun gut. Ich denke Du weißt, dass das oberste Priorität für mich hat", ließ er sie sehr ernst wissen, „Du und Eileen, ihr seid das Wichtigste in meinem Leben!"

Zur Unterstreichung dieser Aussage umfasste er fest ihre Taille und hob sie schwungvoll auf seinen Schoß, was sie erschrocken aufquieken ließ.

Dann verwickelte er sie in einen tiefen, verlangenden Kuss, den er aber nach einer kleinen Weile unerwartet abbrach, „Entschuldige, aber ich muss mich korrigieren!"

„Worin", wollte Hermine etwas atemlos wissen.

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass Du und Eileen gar nicht das Wichtigste in meinem Leben seid!"

„Nicht?"

„Nein!"

Seine rechte Hand streichelte zärtlich ihren Hals hinunter, streifte verführerisch über ihre sich gerade stark hebende und senkende Brust, bis sie sich schließlich mit der ganzen Handfläche sachte auf ihren Bauch legte, „Du, Eileen und unser ungeborenes Kind seid das Wichtigste in meinem Leben!"

Dann schlang er seinen linken Arm fest um sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich liebe Dich Hermine Jane Granger und das wir noch ein Kind bekommen, ist die schönste Nachricht, die ich mir überhaupt vorstellen kann!"

„Severus, Du bist ein Slytherin durch und durch!" beschwerte sie sich, küsste aber seine empfindliche Stelle unterm Ohr und setzte hinzu: „Allerdings der charmanteste und liebenswerteste den ich kenne!"

„Gut zu wissen, denn Du bist die begehrenswerteste, ehrenwerteste und schönste Hexe aus dem Hause Griffyndor, die mir je begegnet ist."

Ihre Antwort war ein tiefes, zufriedenes Schnurren. Sie genossen eine ganze Weile die Nähe des anderen und zeigten sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe, bis die Wohnzimmeruhr anzeigte, dass ihre Tochter zu wecken sei.

Sie erhob sich vorsichtig und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte ihre derangierte Kleidung wenigstens einigermaßen zu richten.

Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er ergriff ihre Hand: „Wissen Deine Eltern und Minerva, dass wir ein zweites Kind erwarten?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf", es weiß niemand, außer Poppy."

„Hat der Severus der letzten Wochen gewusst, dass Du schwanger bist?" fragte er lauernd.

Hermines Augen funkelten ihn an. „Ja, er war schlau und hartnäckig und hat es herausgefunden", sie seufzte, „aber er konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten so freuen, wie Du es gerade getan hast!"

Und das stimmte! Verdammt! Er freute sich sogar sehr!

Ende –

In den nächsten Tagen folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog!


	17. Chapter 17

Amnesie – Epilog

7 Monate später:

„Hermine Jane Granger, wo willst Du hin?", des Tränkemeisters vorwurfsvolle Stimme ließ die junge Frau, die in Schal und Mantel vor dem Kamin stand, schuldbewusst zusammenzucken.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!" antwortete die Ertappte hastig. Trotzdem zuckte ihre Hand von der Schale mit Flohpulver zurück, aus der sie gerade eine kleine Priese nehmen wollte.

„Die korrekte Antwort auf meine Frage, Frau Professor", schnarrte Severus in bester Oberlehrermanier, „kann in keinem Fall mit einer Zeitansage gegeben werden – und vor allem nicht mit einer solch unwahrscheinlichen! Hier kommen ausschließlich Ortsangaben in Frage!" Damit baute er sich vor der sichtlich zusammengesackten Frau auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Als sie schwieg, zog er unwillig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Nun, ich warte!" dabei tippte er auch noch mit der rechten Fußspitze demonstrativ auf den harten Steinboden vor dem Kamin.

„Ach Severus, ich muss doch noch so viel erledigen, lass mich doch nur ganz kurz in die Uni flohen, es dauert auch wirklich nicht lange.", ihr Mitleid erregender Blick, den sie ihm aus großen, hellbraunen Augen zuwarf, hätte im Normalfall Steine erweicht, aber leider half es bei ihrem Ehemann kein bisschen.

„Du bist wohl von allen guten Geistern verlassen!" polterte er aufgebracht, was Hermine noch etwas kleiner werden ließ, „Der einzige Ort an den Du in Deinem Zustand gehörst, fängt mit S an und hört mit essel oder mit ofa auf", dann zeige er drohend auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, „wahlweise natürlich auch mit B wie Bett!"

„Ich habe keinen Zustand!" entrüstete sich seine Frau empört und stemmte beide Hände auf die Hüften, „und ich kann hingehen wo ich will!"

„Ach ja", jetzt trat er so dicht an sie heran, wie es angesichts ihrer beachtlichen Leibesfülle nur ging, „dann ist es eben kein Zustand, sondern nur ein klitzekleiner Umstand, der eine kluge, weise und vernünftige Frau wie Du es im Regelfall sein kannst, dazu veranlasst auf gar keinen Fall solch hirnrissige Risiken einzugehen!"

„Es kann doch kein allzu großes Risiko sein, kurz ein paar Kleinigkeiten abzuarbeiten, die mir ansonsten schwer auf der Seele liegen würden", versuchte Hermine es mit weiblichem Charme und Überredungsgabe noch einmal.

„Hermine, ich kenne Dich über 10 Jahren, es wird immer tausend Dinge geben, die Du noch zu recherchieren, zu überprüfen oder zu erforschen hast!" seufzte Severus.

„Aber das hier ist wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit, es würde nicht lange dauern und mir geht es doch wirklich prima!"

„Es freut mich sehr, dass es Dir gut geht, Du solltest es genießen und dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt!" entgegnete Severus ihr und sah sie prüfend von oben bis unten an.

„Das werde ich, versprochen, wenn ich jetzt nur schnell mal in mein Unibüro flohen kann." In Hermines Gesicht sah man Hoffnung aufblitzen.

„Vielleicht kannst Du mich ja mit Deinen Überredungskünsten bezirzen, aber ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie Du das Poppy erklären willst?" damit hatte er seinen entscheidenden Joker gezogen und er konnte ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verbergen.

„Sie muss es ja nicht erfahren!" in Hermines Blick schlich sich ein Spur Angst.

„Muss sie nicht, wird sie aber!" ließ Severus keinen Zweifel an seiner Vorgehensweise, immerhin hatte er nicht umsonst acht lange Monate schärfer über sie gewacht als Fluffy über den Stein der Weisen, „Du weißt, was sie mir angedroht hat, wenn ich irgendetwas zulasse, was Dir nur im entferntesten Schaden könnte!" auch sein Blick ließ Schlimmes erahnen.

„Du alter Erpresser!" zischte Hermine grimmig, sie wusste wann sie verloren hatte. Trotzdem reckte sie ihm trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen. „Du kannst Dich drauf verlassen, Severus Snape, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann werde ich…"

Leider erfuhr der Tränkemeister nie, was sich seine Frau an schrecklich-schönen Racheplänen ausmalte, denn sie wurde unterbrochen als sie irritiert bemerkte, dass sich ein warmes, unangenehm nasses Rinnsal an den Innenseiten ihrer Beine seine Bahn suchte.

„Oh nein!" stöhnte sie entsetzt und starrte auf die stetig größer werdende Pfütze zu ihren Füßen.

„Verdammt!" stimmte ihr Severus zu, „die Fruchtblase!" Sie schauten sich einige Augenblicke verstehend an, dann seufzte er vernehmlich, „Na, jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, dass du heute nicht mehr nach Edinburgh flohen willst!" murmelte er, als er nun seinerseits in die Schale mit Flohpulver griff und sie schwungvoll in den Kamin warf, „Krankenstation, Madam Pomfrey!" verlangte er deutlich.

„Was gibt's?" wollte keine drei Sekunden später die Krankenschwester wissen.

„Du musst kommen, bei Hermine ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt", erklärte ihr Severus leicht besorgt.

„Bin sofort da, bring sie doch bitte ins Bett und sorge dafür, dass sie sich nicht unnötig bewegt!"

„Ich versuche es!" und zu Hermine gewandt, ergänzte er etwas vorwurfsvoll, „was nämlich nicht so einfach ist, denn Frau Professor fühlt sich ja gerade zu wilden Abenteuern aufgelegt und hat sicherlich noch das ein oder andere hoch Wichtige zu erledigen, da ist die Geburt eines Kindes doch eher Nebensache!"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", presste Hermine mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hervor, die erste Wehe hatte sie gerade erfasst, „vielleicht kann die Uni doch noch warten und ich folge Deinem Rat." Als sie seinen hoch zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, setzte sie noch spitz hinzu: „Ausnahmsweise natürlich!"

„Selbstverständlich!" Severus ließ mit einem Zauberstabwisch die Pfütze verschwinden und nahm sie sehr vorsichtig auf seine Arme, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trug sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer. Dort sorgte er mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs dafür, dass sie wenig später ordnungsgemäß im Nachthemd im Bett lag. Auch hatte er in weiser Voraussicht alle Kerzen im Raum entzündet, damit nachher genug Licht zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Hermine atmete gerade wieder gegen eine ziemlich heftige Wehe an, als Poppy auch schon herein stürmte und das Kommando übernahm.

„Oh, schon so weit?" rief sie erstaunt, als sie ihren Zauberstab über Hermine hatte kreisen lassen, deren Wehen jetzt immer dichter aufeinander folgten.

„Da hat es aber einer eilig!" murmelte sie, „Wenn Du ihren Eltern Bescheid geben willst, musst Du Dich beeilen Severus!"

Der nickte nur, gerne ließ er Hermine so nicht zurück, aber er wusste, dass Jane und Henry gerne rechtzeitig benachrichtigt werden wollten.

Nachdem er seinen Schwiegereltern, Minerva und den Potters Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass wohl ziemlich bald mit einem weiteren Familienmitglied zu rechnen sei, eilte er wieder ans Bett seiner Frau, deren Wehen inzwischen fast ununterbrochen kamen.

Ihr Keuchen und ihr schmerzvolles Stöhnen erfüllten den ganzen Raum und wären sicherlich auch noch im halben Kerker zu hören gewesen, wenn er nicht einen Muffliato auf seine Räume gelegt hätte.

Sie mit sehr besorgtem Blick musternd, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an Eileens Geburt, als er sich gleichermaßen hilflos gefühlt hatte und nichts weiter hatte tun können, als ihre Hand zu halten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie diese nicht gänzlich zu Brei zerdrückte.

Damals war aber sowohl die Schwangerschaft als auch die Geburt völlig anders verlaufen. Eileen hatte ihrer Mutter viele Tage und Wochen Übelkeit beschert und eine lange und kräftezehrende Geburt erleben lassen.

Das Kind, das nun so vehement das Licht der Welt erblicken wollte, schien bereits ungeboren so voller Tatendrang und Energie zu sein, dass es dauernd in Bewegung war und Hermine sah sich während der Schwangerschaft häufig heftigen Tritten und wilden Stößen ausgesetzt, die ihr manche Nachtruhe gekostet hatten. Wenigstens hatten sie ihre Schwindelattacken so weit unter Kontrolle gebracht, dass sie nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit in Ohnmacht fiel. Man musste sich als werdender Vater schon mit wenig zufrieden geben.

Wieder ein markerschütternder Schrei. Bei Merlin! Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Könnte er doch mit ihr tauschen, verdammt! Seine Frau dermaßen leiden zu sehen war weitaus schlimmer, als selbst Schmerzen aushalten zu müssen.

Poppy allerdings schien hocherfreut, denn sie feuerte Hermine jetzt an, kräftig zu pressen, was diese mit hochrotem Kopf und schweißnassem Körper auch tat. Nachdem sich diese Prozedur einige Male wiederholt hatte, schaute bereits ein kleines Köpfchen mit dunklem Haar hervor und als Hermine ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft gepresst hatte, erfüllte ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei den Raum, diesmal allerdings von einer kleinen Dame, der Poppy gekonnt die Nabelschnur abtrennte und sie Severus in die Arme legte. Der starrte blinzelnd auf seine zweite Tochter, bevor er sie mit klopfendem Herzen vorsichtig an die Brust ihrer Mutter legte.

„Ich sag den anderen Bescheid, dass es nun drei zu eins im Kerker steht!", frohlockte Poppy zufrieden und ließ mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes die Spuren der Geburt verschwinden, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer eilte, wo sich schon eine größere Anzahl Menschen versammelt hatten und gebannt auf Nachricht warteten.

Severus strich seiner Frau eine verschwitze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Sie ist so klein!" murmelte er dabei, das winzige Menschlein fasziniert betrachtend, dass sich gerade genussvoll an der Brust seiner Mutter festgesaugt hatte.

„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" flüsterte Hermine erschöpft und schaute ihren Mann fragend an. Seit einigen Monaten lag diese Frage in der Luft. Da Hermine den Namen von Eileen ausgesucht hatte, war es nur fair, dass Severus nun einen Vorschlag für seine zweite Tochter abgeben sollte.

„Ich finde, dass sie ein Geschenk des Himmels ist und anscheinend ziemlich viel Energie und Feuer zu haben scheint", begann er zögernd und streichelte versonnen lächelnd über die winzigen Hände seiner Tochter, „was hältst Du von Serafina1?" wollte er dann etwas unsicher wissen.

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht und sie reckte sich, um ihren Mann zu küssen, „das ist ein sehr schöner Gedanke und ein sehr schöner Name, Severus!"

Das alles hatte keine zwei Stunden gedauert, und als der sichtlich stolze Vater seine jüngste endlich zu der ungeduldig wartenden Menschengruppe trug, damit diese sie ausgiebig betrachten, bewundern und bestaunen konnten, war es gerade Zeit zum Mittagessen, was Minerva dazu animierte den Hauselfen den Auftrag für einige Häppchen und etwas Champagner zu geben. Den anstehenden Nachmittagsunterricht sagte sie kurzerhand ab, was für breite Zustimmung beim Kollegium, aber vor allem bei den Schülerinnen und Schülern sorgte, die sich bereits vor der Wohnung des Tränkemeisters versammelt hatten um eventuell einen Blick auf die jüngste Bewohnerin Hogwarts zu werfen.

Die Stimmung war herrlich ausgelassen und froh und bis alle endlich wieder den Weg in die eigenen Häuser und Räume gefunden hatten, war es schon bald Zeit fürs Abendbrot.

Serafina hatte erstaunlich lange ausgehalten, sich interessiert die vielen Menschen angeschaut, ab und an lautstark gekräht und das bunte Treiben um sie herum anscheinend genossen. Jetzt lag sie schlafend in ihrer Wiege nahe dem Bett ihrer Eltern und Severus hatte es sich neben seiner Frau auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und zärtlich den Arm um sie gelegt. Er war zugegebener Weise etwas geschafft, man wurde ja immerhin nicht jeden Tag Vater.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn heran und küsste seine Mundwinkel, in denen sich seit dem Mittag ein kleines Lächeln eingebrannt hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?" wollte sie irgendwann wissen.

Severus zückte seine Taschenuhr, „kurz nach 18:00 Uhr, warum?"

„Ach, ich dachte, es sei vielleicht nicht zu spät um doch noch nach Edinburgh zu flohen, jetzt wo Serafina schläft und so", kam es sehr unschuldig von Hermine.

Severus rückte von ihr ab und starrte sie fassungslos an, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen und er knurrte dunkel, „Hermine Jane Granger, Du bist eindeutig unmöglich!" Zur Strafe küsste er die sich über seine Reaktion köstlich amüsierende junge Frau ausgiebig und setzte grollend hinzu: „Ich werde Dich höchstwahrscheinlich die nächsten Tage hier im Bett anketten müssen, damit Du Dich nicht übernimmst!"

„Hmm", überlegte Hermine nachdenklich, „anketten hört sich definitiv nicht schlecht an!"

Wahrlich, sie war eindeutig unmöglich! Aber was sollte er machen, er war ihr verfallen! Kopfschüttelnd blickte er sie an, dann ging sein Blick zu dem kleinen schlafenden Bündel in der Wiege und er musste auch an seine Tochter Eileen denken, die gerade ihre Großeltern beschäftigte, und er wusste, dass er es absolut kein bisschen anders haben wollte!

ENDE

_Heute ist nicht alle Tage, wir lesen uns wieder, keine Frage!_

Nochmals ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Leserinnen und Leser und besonders für die vielen ermutigenden Reviews zu den einzelnen Kapiteln.

Ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr 2010 wünscht Euch allen

Efraimstochter

1 Serafina (Spanisch) Engel

_Serafin_: _Singular von: Serafim_. _Wörtlich_: _wilde Schlange_. Die Seraphim (hebr.), die höchsten Engel, die Engel der universellen Liebe (griech. Seraphim; lat. Serafim);_ Serafin_ ist auch ein _Engel_, der über das Element Feuer wacht.


End file.
